Un secret, des mensonges
by Nardanor
Summary: En arrivant à Forks Bella rencontre les Cullens. Une question se pose alors. Comment vivre près d'être mystique sans que ceci découvre son secret, surtout quand on tombe amoureuse d'un des leurs.
1. prologue

_Je me suis toujours demandé si un jour j'allai mourir. Cette question peut vous sembler ridicule, (on meurt tous un jour.) _

_Mais pour moi elle ne l'est pas. Je ne peux pas mourir, -pas de vieillissement en tout cas. D'aprés le terme qu'emploient les humains, je suis éternel ou immortel, ça dépend des préférences. _

_La question que j'aurais dû me posait aurait été comment pourrai-je mourir ? C'est vrai comment ? Je suis l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses qui existent au monde. _

_Qui auraient assez de cran pour me tuer ? Malheureusement pour moi il y avait bien une personne. _

_Je lui avais pris ce qui comptait le plus ses yeux et j'allais devoir en payer le prix. _

_Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer._


	2. Confrontation

Confrontation

Point de vue de Bella

**-C'est hors de question !** M'exclamai-je. Je n'irai pas à Forks.

**-Bella soit raisonnable.** (C'était mon oncle qui parlait.) **Il est tant que tu te confrontes au monde qui est le tient.**

**-Le monde dans lequel je vis me convient très bien. Merci.**

**-Tu m'as parfaitement compris,**** il soupira, Bella tu es consciente que mis à part Damien, Kelsi, Mickaël et Jonathan tu n'as aucune vie sociale, j'allais répliquer, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Toi et moi nous savons que c'est la vérité tu passes la plupart de ton temps ici et...**

**-C'est normal j'y habite !**** Le coupai-je.**

**-Et quand tu sors de ta chambre c'est pour aller dans la forêt. La journée tu joues du piano, tu étudies, tu écris ou tu restes dans la bibliothèque pour lire. La nuit tu vas dans les bois pour observer les étoiles. Quand Kelsi t'emmène magasiner c'est en te tirant par les cheveux, c'est impossible de te sortir d'ici sinon tu piques une crise ou tu inventes n'importe quel prétexte pour t'éviter de venir.**

J'étais impressionnée, jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler aussi longtemps. Mais malheureusement pour moi il ne s'arrêta pas là.

**-Dis-moi Bella, combien de personnes connais-tu à part tes coéquipiers, Abigaël, Jebédiat et moi-même ?**

**-Personne,**** avouai-je. **Il m'avait piégé comme toujours.

**-Tu sais ce que tu es devenue.**

**-Non mais tu vas me le dire.**

**-Une misanthrope, une Hermite.**

**-Je te remercie du compliment.**

**-Je ne plaisante pas Bella. Tu te coupes du monde réel, tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle. Il est temps pour toi de sortir, de découvrir d'autre personne de faire des rencontres. Et peut-être...** il se gratta la gorge. Houlà ! Généralement quand il faisait ça, ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Eh ! bien trouver quelqu'un à ton goût.**

Voilà on y était ! Le fameux sujet tabou. Mon oncle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un qui pourrait me plaire. Je vous épargne toutes les soirées où il m'a obligé à venir pour que je puisse trouver le prince charmant. Bref monsieur jouait L'entremetteur. Je le regardai furieuse. Comment ose-t-il remettre ça sur le tapis, alors qu'on en avait déjà discuté des millions de fois et que pour moi c'était clair, je ne voulais pas qu'il se mêle de ma vie privée.

**-On en a déjà parlé il me semble.**

**-Quel âge as-tu, Bella ?**

Sa question me prit au dépourvu.

**-Tu le sais, je te rappelle.**

**-Bella.**

**-Dix-sept ans,**** il soupira.**

**-Bon d'accord cinquante-sept ans.**

Je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous dire qu'à cet âge là je suis censée être vieille, majeur, vaccinée et que mon oncle ne devrait plus s'occuper de ma vie. En fait j'ai peut-être cinquante-sept ans, mais en apparence j'en ai dix-sept. Vous avez compris, je suis immortelle. Et comme toute bonne immortelle qui se respecte j'ai arrêté l'école il y a vingt ans. Cela parait surprenant mais c'est vrai. À mes dix-sept ans j'ai atteint ma maturité, je me suis figée dans le temps. Après avoir passé mon bac, j'ai été dans différentes universités, ce qui m'a permis d'étudier beaucoup de domaines différents : les lettres, les arts, le droit, j'ai même passé le diplôme de médecine (sans jamais pratiquer bien sûr). À trente ans j'ai arrêté et pendant une dizaine d'années j'ai voyagé. Puis je suis revenue ici à la villa Diane, la maison de mon oncle. Depuis je suis là, attendant quelque chose que je ne connais pas encore. La solitude ne me gêne pas au contraire, je dois dire que j'aime plutôt ça. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi mon oncle m'embête pour ça. Mes tergiversions ne m'avaient pris que quelques secondes et mon oncle me fixait toujours. N'en pouvant plus je brisais le silence.

**-Je ne vois pas ce que mon âge vient faire là dedans ?**

**-C'est simple n'ayant que cinquante-sept ans tu as toute la vie devant toi et même bien plus. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester ici, alors qu'étant à moitié humaine tu as plein d'expérience à vivre ? Vraiment je me le demande ?**

**-Je...**il m'interrompit.

**-Bella vivre ici n'est pas bon pour toi, ce n'est pas sain de rester enfermée.**

**-Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Mais je pourrai te retourner la même chose. Quand tu n'es pas à Paris ou à Sydney tu restes ici, enfermé dans ton bureau, alors tu peux te taire.**

**-Bella !** S'exaspéra-t-il, **ce n'est pas la même chose toi tu es jeune tu es belle, moi j'atteins bientôt mes deux cent vingt et un ans (j'ai oublié de préciser que mon oncle aussi est immortel) et j'ai beau être un vampire je me fatigue, peut-être pas physiquement mais mentalement si. De plus je suis comme toutes les vieilles personnes de ce monde, j'aimerais un jour avoir des petits enfants, si je puis les appeler comme ça vu que je suis ton oncle et pas ton père.**

Je le regardai horrifiée, là c'était le pompon. Je me dirigeais vers la porte quand mon oncle m'interpella.

**-Bella où vas-tu ?**

**-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je quitte cette pièce, j'en ai assez entendu !**

**-Tu restes ici jeune fille on n'a pas fini cette conversation.**

**-Au contraire elle est terminée.**

Je posai ma main sur la poignée pour sortir le plus théâtralement possible, quand j'entendis un cliquetis et vis une forme qui repartait. Je me retournais, c'était mon oncle, il jouait avec la clef, clef qui s'était trouvée deux secondes auparavant dans la serrure de la porte de son bureau. J'enrageai, j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais rien n'y faisait même ma force vampirique n'y pouvait rien. J'avais oublié qu'il avait renforcé toutes les portes de la maison, à cause justement de ma puissance que j'avais parfois du mal à contrôler.

**-Laisse-moi sortir s'il te plaît !**** Lui dis-je.**

**-Non,**** répondit-il simplement.**

**-Tu sais, je ne peux peut-être pas défoncer la porte, mais je peux m'occuper de la serrure.**

**-Fais donc, mais c'est toi qui t'arrangeras avec le serrurier. Allez viens t'asseoir de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix,**** à contrecœur je retournai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil. C'est bien, tu commences à être obéissante, Je grognais. Bon reprenons. Comme je le disais avant que tu m'interrompes, j'ai l'intention d'avoir des petits enfants ici un jour.**

Restons zen. Je respirais un bon coup et lui lançai.

**-Tu ne sais même pas si je peux en avoir.**

**-Bah c'est sûr que s'il n'y a pas de père tu ne risques pas d'en avoir.**Arghhhhhh !** De toute façon la question n'est pas là. Ton billet d'avion est sur le confiturier dans l'entrée. Jebédiat te conduira demain matin à l'aéroport. Bref tu n'as plus qu'à préparer tes valises, à dire au revoir à tout le monde et appeler Georgianna pour qu'elle sache si tu veux qu'ils viennent te chercher à Seattle demain.**

**-Je n'irai pas.**

**-Tu ne discute pas.**

**-Pourquoi je devrais y aller ?**

**-Il me semble, avoir donné mes raisons. Je ne veux plus que tu vives en autarcie.**

**-Cela je l'ai compris, mais donne-moi en d'autres.**

**-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, tu iras un point c'est tout.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute la journée ? De plus je ne connais même pas Jacques et Georgianna.**

**-Eh ! bien justement tu apprendras, pour ce qui est de tes journées tu iras au lycée.**

**-QUOI ? !**

**-Bella enfin, tu as dix-sept ans, à cet âge là, tu es censée être au lycée. De toute façon pour toi ce ne sont pas les cours les plus importants, mais plutôt la vie en communauté.**

**-Pff !**

**-Bien as-tu d'autres questions ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi Forks et pas une ville moins paumée.**

**-D'une part, parce que Jacques et Georgianna sont des lointains parents à nous et qu'il m'a semblé plus simple de te confier à eux plutôt qu'à des inconnus même si pour toi ce sont quand même des inconnus. D'autres part, euh...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Non rien, laisse tomber.**

Il avait hésité, ce qui était très rare chez lui. Deux hypothèses apparurent devant moi, soit il disait la vérité et n'avait rien d'autre à rajouter, soit il mentait et me cachait quelque chose. J'étais septique pour la première, la deuxième me semblait déjà plus probable. Récapitulons, mon oncle voulait m'envoyer à Forks, car premièrement il trouvait que j'étais asociale et deuxièmement il voulait absolument que je trouve un compagnon. En ce qui concernait la première option, je ne trouvais rien qu'il puisse me cacher, il avait été franc. Pour la seconde c'était différent. De part ma nature je ne pouvais avoir d'affinité avec des humains. J'étais trop dangereuse. Moins que les vampires certes mais dangereuse quand même. Je ne pouvais donc que trouver mon futur « mari » dans la gente masculine des vampires et des personnes de même statut que moi. Une réponse vint alors à moi.

**-Mon oncle ?**

**-Oui Bella.** Dans ses yeux topaze je pouvais apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude, il espérait que je ne découvre pas ce qu'il me cachait. C'était certain. Il n'y aurait pas de vampires à Forks par hasard ?

-**Mais non que vas-tu t'imaginer.** Ouais j'avais un gros doute là-dessus. Si en arrivant dans ma future ville d'accueil je trouvais quoi que ce soit de fantastique, des elfes, des loups-garous, des sorciers ou des vampires il allait m'entendre. Bien ma belle ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais il serait temps de faire tes bagages.

**-Je suis vraiment obligée.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu sais, je peux faire des efforts, je sortirais plus souvent, je ferais les magasins.**

**-Non, Bella ma décision est irrévocable.**

**-Aucune échappatoire ?**

**-Non.**

Je soupirai résignée. Mon tuteur était très têtu comme moi, opposer des contre arguments ne servirait à rien. Bref j'étais condamnée à quitter Phoenix et à habiter à Forks. Je me levais de mon fauteuil et d'un pas traînant, je quittais la pièce. Pour la première fois en dix ans je ne savais pas de quoi mon lendemain serait fait.


	3. Vision

Vision

Point de vue d'Edward

Aujourd'hui était un vendredi, un jour comme les autres, un jour plein d'ennuis et de monotonie. Pour moi, rien au monde ne pourrait changer cette existence monocorde, à part peut-être une rencontre. Je me sentais seul. D'habitude la solitude ne me posait aucun problème.

Mais en ce moment je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me pesait lourdement. Il y a un peu plus d'une heure mes frères et sœurs et moi nous sommes revenus du lycée. Alice travaillait sur l'ordinateur, Emmett et Jasper disputaient un match de catch dans le jardin. Rosalie bricolait les voitures dans le garage. Esmée était à l'étage, Carlisle était rentré de l'hôpital et travaillait dans son bureau. Moi je jouais du piano, un son triste, sans mélodie, un son résumant ma non-vie.

Tout en laissant glisser mes doigts sur les touches du piano, je pouvais entendre Alice tapoter sur le clavier de son écran. Soudain son tapotement s'arrêta et j'entendis un bruit sourd. Voulant savoir la cause de ce dernier je courus à vitesse vampirique dans le salon. Ma famille était déjà là, Jasper tenait Alice dans ses bras. Ma sœur avait le regard fixé dans le vide. Elle avait une vision. C'était sans doute à cause de ça qu'elle était tombée. Je me concentrais sur ses pensées pour en connaître le sujet mais rien. Je ne voyais rien, le vide, le néant. Comment était-ce possible ? D'habitude quand Alice avait une vision je pouvais la voir, elle aussi, mais là c'était le noir complet. Je commençai à paniquer, mon don avait-il un défaut ? Pourtant, j'entendais toutes les pensées de ma famille. Toutes sauf celles d'Alice. Sentant mon angoisse, Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calme. Je me sentais mieux. Alice sortit enfin de sa transe. Elle se releva et commença à parler :

-**Je suis ravi de vous apprendre que lundi une nouvelle élève arrive au lycée.**

-**Est-elle humaine ?** Questionna Carlisle. Elle fouillait dans sa mémoire. Ses pensées m'étaient de nouveau accessibles.

-**Eh bien je n'en sais rien,** avoua-t-elle.

-**Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?** demanda Esmée.

-**Son visage était flou. Je l'ai juste vue arriver au lycée.**

_Étrange. Si cette jeune fille est vampire, peut-être a-t-elle un don qui empêcherait Alice de la voir,_ pensa Carlisle.

-**Tu as peut-être raison,** dis-je à mon père.** Quand Alice a eu sa vision, je ne pouvais plus lire dans ses pensées.**

-**C'est pour ça que tu étais paniqué tout à l'heure ?** Me demanda Jasper.

-Oui, je pensai que mon don avait un défaut.

-**Quelle idée as-tu eu ?** Questionna Esmée son mari.

-**Je me disais que si la fille est un vampire, elle a peut-être un don qui éclipserait les autres.**

-**O.K mais, si elle est humaine ?** interrogea Emmett.

-**Elle a peut-être des capacités comme Alice, avant qu'elle ne soit transformée,** répondit Carlisle.

-**Comment est-elle ?** demanda Rosalie.

-**Elle est fine, assez petite et a des cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés. D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle se nomme Isabella et va habiter chez Jacques Hopkins le chef de la police,** répondit Alice.

-**Bien, de toute façon faites comme d'habitude et observez la. S'il y a quelque chose de louche, prévenez-moi et on avisera en conséquence,** nous dit Carlisle.

Puis chacun retourna à son occupation. Moi je me dirigeais vers ma clairière pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu, les pensées de ma famille m'en empêchaient. La prochaine arrivée de la jeune fille m'obsédait. Bizarrement, j'avais le pressentiment que cette Isabella allait changer le court de mon existence et bien plus.


	4. Départ

Départ

Point de vue de Bella

Mes bagages étaient faits. J'avais appelé Georgianna pour lui demander qu'elle et son mari ne viennent pas me chercher demain à l'aéroport. Elle avait longuement insisté, mais je ne le voulais pas. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour assimiler le fait que maintenant j'allais habiter chez eux. Finalement, elle avait compris. J'avais dit au revoir à mes amis, amis qui s'étaient fichus de moi quand je leur avais annoncé que je reprenais les cours. Étant de même nature que moi, eux aussi avaient arrêté et jamais ils leur seraient venus l'idée de les reprendre.

Depuis la dispute avec mon oncle, j'avais pesé le pour et le contre. Ce n'est qu'après un long et énorme débat intérieur que j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il avait sans doute raison. Je ne dis pas que ça m'enchante de partir, mais quitter mon train-train quotidien, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes – même si je déteste cela et surtout, mais surtout ne plus avoir mon oncle constamment sur le dos serait une expérience unique. Même si pour ça je devais m'ennuyer toute la journée au lycée en revoyant des choses que je connaissais déjà.

Dire que ce soir je serais à Forks, en train de commencer une nouvelle vie, de prendre un nouveau départ. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je devrais rester chez Jacques et Georgianna, mais connaissant mon oncle ça ne sera pas l'affaire de quelques semaines ou de quelques mois. Si ça se trouve je devrais y rester jusqu'à repasser mon bac, dans deux ans. Deux ans, ce n'est censé être rien pour une immortelle, mais pour moi c'est assez long. Quand je pense que Kelsi, Damien, Mickaël et Jonathan mes coéquipiers de toujours, vont se dorer la pilule, pendant que moi je serais en cours, j'avais la rage.

Il y a une chose que je vais amèrement regretter : le soleil. Cette grosse boule de feu va beaucoup me manquer. J'ai toujours détesté le froid, la neige, la pluie et le ciel gris. À Forks j'allais être servie, surtout la nuit, moi qui adorais contempler les étoiles pendant des heures, je ne pourrais plus à cause de l'amoncellement de nuages. Mon seul plaisir sera les trois jours de beau temps dans l'année. Vous parlez d'une consolation !

Je soupirais. Devant moi, au-dessus de la cime des arbres l'astre jaune, orange et rouge pointait le bout de son nez, illuminant mon visage diaphane et le grand pin où j'avais grimpé pour réfléchir tranquillement. Contrairement aux vampires notre peau ne se transforme pas en diamant au contact du soleil, ce dernier fait juste ressortir un peu plus notre pâleur naturelle, très pratique surtout dans une ville ensoleillée comme Phoenix.

Dans très peu de temps Jebédiat et mon oncle – ce dernier avait insisté pour venir, car il ne voulait pas que je me fasse la belle – m'emmèneraient à l'aéroport. Pendant plusieurs minutes je songeais à ma prochaine existence. J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas mon oncle arriver.

**-Bella ! C'est l'heure,** je sursautais et regardais en direction du sol. Mon tuteur était là, tout sourire. À croire qu'il était heureux de se débarrasser de moi.** Allez dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton avion.**

**-Rooooooo ! Il n'y a pas le feu au lac.**

**-Eh bien si justement, plus vite tu seras dans l'avion, plus vite tu arriveras à Forks et moins tu auras de chance de filer. Je ricanais.** Ainsi Henri Conors, oncle, tuteur et vampire de surcroît avait peur que je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour fuguer, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il courrait bien plus vie que moi. Décidément, quitter Phoenix devenait au fil du temps une bonne idée. Un peu de liberté, loin du foyer ne me ferait pas de mal. **Bon Bella qu'est-ce que tu attends !** me criait mon oncle.** Si tu ne viens pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je monte te chercher,** il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, en moins de cinq secondes j'avais sauté et atterris sans un bruit, aussi gracieuse et souple qu'un chat. Lui et moi courûmes jusqu'à la villa. J'embrassais une dernière fois Abigaël sur la joue, pris mes affaires et montais dans la voiture où Jebédiat et mon oncle étaient déjà installés. Avant que la voiture ne démarre, j'eus un dernier regard pour ma maison, puis le véhicule commença à rouler.

Direction Forks !


	5. Arrivée

4 

Arrivée

Point de vue de Bella

**« Les passagers du vol 452, en provenance de Phoenix sont priés de se rendre quai 12 pour récupérer leurs bagages ».**

C'est la voix stridente du haut parleur du quai de débarquement qui me fit réaliser que j'étais vraiment proche de Forks maintenant, même s'il restait encore deux heures de route pour y accéder. Tout en me dirigeant vers la réception des bagages, je me remémorai les « adieux » avec Jebédiat et Henri. Contrairement aux idées reçues ces adieux avaient été très simples, sans larmes et embrassades inutiles. J'avais donné à Jebédiat un baiser sur la joue comme avec Abigaël. J'avais mis dans ce baiser tout l'amour dont j'étais capable pour eux, c'était en quelque sorte ma famille adoptive même s'ils étaient aux services de mon oncle. Dans tous les cas je les aimais beaucoup. Pour mon tuteur c'était différent, j'avais pour lui une affection infinie et lui de même – enfin je crois – mais nous n'étions pas très démonstratifs. Il m'avait enlacé tendrement et m'avait murmuré à l'oreille de faire attention, puis j'étais allée vers le quai d'embarquement dans un dernier regard pour eux. Je sortis brusquement de mes songes et pris mes valises – enfin ma valise et mon sac annexe, puis quitta l'aéroport. Il fallait maintenant que je trouve un moyen de me rendre à Forks. Avant de partir j'avais cherché quelques renseignements sur les moyens de transport de l'état de Washington, j'avais découvert qu'un bus partait du terminal de l'aéroport de Seattle et déposé les passagers dans les différentes villes jusqu'à Portland où là, une nouvelle ligne de bus prenait le relais. J'avais donc décidé d'utiliser ce moyen de locomotion. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus. Une chance pour moi il n'était pas encore partit. Je montais et m'installai à l'arrière non sans avoir au préalable donné quelques pièces au conducteur, comme j'avais vu faire quelques personnes avant moi. Le véhicule s'ébranla et nous partîmes.

Une heure et demie plus tard...

La pluie, ah la pluie, je soupirai, cela faisait plus de trois-quarts d'heure qu'il pleuvait et apparemment ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. Mais bon comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre. Dans un peu plus de trente minutes je serais arrivée, nous étions à quelques kilomètres de Port Angeles. Au fur et à mesure de nos escales le bus se vidait peu à peu, j'étais seule maintenant. Ma tête fourmillait de questions : comment allaient me trouver Jacques et Georgianna ? Comment sera mon lycée ? Où pourrai-je chassé ? Et oui ayant du sang vampire dans les veines je dois chasser. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le sang animal me convient parfaitement. Mes compagnons et moi nous ne sommes pas comme les vrais vampires : le sang animal comble parfaitement nos attentes et nos besoins énergétiques, le sang humain serait de trop. Nous ne sommes pas bestiales comme les vampires, le sang humain n'a pour nous aucun attrait particulier. Pourtant cette non bestialité doit être relativisé. Le sang humain c'est du sang avant tout et nous sommes des buveurs de sang. Parfois la tentation peut être vraiment très forte. C'est pour cela qu'on se tient généralement à l'écart des humains blessés. Maintenant parlons de la soif : notre soif est différente des vampires, ont ne la sent pas. Quand notre organisme à besoin de sang, il nous prévient sous forme de crise, de transe : nos mains se mettent à trembler, nos iris deviennent bleues (oui ça c'est un autre aspect de notre métabolisme que je vous expliquerai un peu plus tard), notre gorge s'enflamme, le venin s'accumulent dans notre bouche, notre respiration se coupe et notre cœur se met à battre deux fois plus vite pour continuer à amenait l'oxygène au cerveau. Cette crise ne dure en moyenne que cinq secondes, mais ce sont 5 secondes d'intenses douleurs. Comme je vous l'aie dit, il y a quelques instants, nos iris changent de couleur en fonction de nos sentiments, j'explique :

- Le bleu correspond à la maladie, quand nous sommes malade ou quand nous avons une crise nos yeux se colorent d'un bleu saphir.

- Le vert émeraude correspond à la tristesse, la mélancolie, l'inquiétude – là, aucun besoin d'expliquer.

-Le rouge rubis : la colère, la violence – là non plus.

- Le noir onyx c'est quand nous sommes en train de mourir – pas la peine de vous faire un dessin.

- Et le violet c'est quand on tombe amoureux.

Ce dernier sentiment est différent des autres, quand nous sommes épris de quelqu'un c'est pour l'éternité, donc la couleur est présente pendant quelques mois puis elle se dissipe peu à peu. C'est grâce à ce système que Kelsi et Damien ont découvert qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Pour Mickaël et Jonathan c'est différent, ce sont des dragueurs de première, ils collectionnent les aventures d'un soir et ne veulent pas se fixer, ils se plaisent à dire que ce sont d'éternels célibataires. Quant à moi je ne cherche pas l'Amour avec un grand A. Je me dis que je le trouverai bien un jour et vu que j'ai l'éternité pour ça, je ne vois pas le besoin de presser les choses. Mon oncle lui, voit les choses différemment. Et veut absolument que je trouve l'homme de ma vie. Mais pour l'instant il échoue à tous les niveaux – j'en suis ravie d'ailleurs, manquerait plus que ce soit mon oncle qui décide avec qui je me marierai, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'obstine. C'est peut-être le fait qu'après sa transformation en 1789 pendant la révolution française, quelques jours après s'être réveillé dans une forêt avec son frère – mon père et avoir découvert qui il était devenu, il a part inadvertance tué sa propre femme. Il ne m'en a presque jamais parlé, mais même s'il ne montre pas ses sentiments je sais que cette disparition l'a anéanti et qu'il ne s'en est jamais complètement remis. « Terminus : Forks » annonça le chauffeur. Je sortis de mes songes. Déjà ! Décidément quand je m'évadais dans la profondeur de mes pensées, je ne voyais plus le temps passer. Je pris mes bagages, marmonnais un « merci » et un « au revoir » au conducteur puis sortis.

En quittant l'habitacle du véhicule je fus surprise de ne pas être accueillie par des trombes d'eau. Apparemment le Bon Dieu avait entendu mes prières et avait arrêté la pluie. Je regardais autour de moi, je me situais au niveau de l'arrêt de bus et derrière ce dernier : la forêt. Elle devait s'étendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, vue sa masse imposante. Au moins j'ai trouvé mon nouveau terrain de chasse. À quelques mètres de l'abri bus se trouvait un panneau. Dessus, était écrit en lettres grasses **« Bienvenue à Forks ».**


	6. Une nouvelle famille

Une autre famille

Point de vue de Bella

Je pris ma valise et mon sac et commençais à marcher. Pour passer le temps je regardais le paysage. Le cadre était complètement différent de celui de Phoenix. Les feuilles des arbres, leurs troncs recouverts de mousse et de lichen, le sol envahit d'herbes hautes et de fougères : tout était vert. L'ensemble était bien entendu arroser – non pas arrosé, inondé – d'eau. L'humidité ambiante était oppressante. Je n'allais jamais m'habituer à ce climat verdoyant et détrempé ! Je me retournais curieuse de savoir combien de mètre j'avais parcouru. L'abri bus était toujours en vue, j'allais devoir accélérer si je voulais arriver avant la nuit. Je me mis donc à courir, bien moins vite que d'habitude à cause de mon chargement, mais en moyenne quatre-vingt dix kilomètres heure de plus qu'un humain très endurant.

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte de ma nouvelle maison, je respirais à fond et toquais. J'entendis une chaise racler le sol au moment où la personne se levait puis, moins de deux minutes plus tard le battant s'ouvrit. Ladite personne était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds foncés, coupés au carré. Sa physionomie exprimait une extrême bonté et une générosité sans limite.

**-Bonjour vous devez être Georgianna ?**

**-Oui et toi c'est Isabella.**

**-Juste Bella.**

**-Très bien, rentre, je vais te faire visiter.**

Le rez-de-chaussée était composé d'une entrée, d'une cuisine – petite mais fonctionnelle – et d'un salon dans lequel se trouvait un piano droit.

**-Ton oncle nous a appris que tu en jouais, Jacques l'a donc accordé.**

**-Euh... d'accord, merci.**

**-Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.**

Nous montâmes les escaliers et je la suivis jusque devant une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et me fit rentrer dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne avec un plafond légèrement incliné. Les murs étaient peints en bleu clair, des rideaux de dentelles blanches, jauni par le temps ornaient la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison. Pour meuble j'avais un lit deux places, une table de chevet, un bureau, des étagères et une armoire avec une glace sur le battant.

**-La porte qui est ici mène à ta salle de bains, Jacques et moi nous avons la nôtre.**

**-O.K.**

**-Bien je te laisse t'installer, ensuite si tu le veux nous irons voir Jacques au commissariat.**

**-D'accord à tout à l'heure alors.**

**-À tout à l'heure et si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas,** elle partit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Après avoir rangé mes habits dans l'armoire, installé mes affaires de toilette dans la salle de bains, classé mes livres sur les étagères, placé mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau et fourré mes sacs désormais vide sous le lit, je descendis à la cuisine où Georgianna m'y attendait. Après avoir enfilé mon coupe vent, nous partîmes en direction du commissariat. En chemin j'appris que Georgianna travaillait comme aide soignante à l'hôpital de Forks et que Jacques n'était pas un simple employé comme je l'avais cru au départ, mais qu'il était chef de la police de la ville. Arrivées sur le lieu de travail de Jacques, Georgianna me présenta à l'équipe et à son mari. Jacques était plus grand que Georgianna, avec une carrure vraiment imposante. Il devait avoir lui aussi une cinquantaine d'années, avait des cheveux noirs qui devenaient grisonnant ainsi qu'une moustache. Sa physionomie plus sévère que celle de sa femme, exprimé la même générosité et la même bonté. Bref il avait vraiment la tête de l'emploi.

**-Alors, Bella est-ce que Forks te plaît ?** me demanda Jacques.

**-À vrai dire je...**

**-J'avais prévu de lui faire voir la ville après t'avoir rendu une petite visite,** me coupa Georgianna.

**-Bien alors on ne va pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Chérie montre-lui à quel point notre ville est pleine de surprise,** pleine de surprise ! Pour l'instant la seule surprise que j'ai vu c'est la pluie et encore vous parler d'un cadeau ! Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et sortîmes. Après quelques minutes de silence, Georgianna me posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que nous avions quittées le commissariat.

**-Comment trouves-tu Jacques ?**

**-Il est... très accueillant.**

**-Tu sais Jacques n'est pas très démonstratif, mais je sais qu'il avait hâte de ta venue et qu'il t'apprécie déjà.**

**-Mmmmm.** Arrivées au centre-ville Georgianna me montra l'hôpital, le lycée et... le centre sportif. **Georgianna, excuse-moi de te poser cette question, mais comment se fait-il qu'un centre sportif existe dans une ville aussi paum... petite que Forks ?**

**-Le maire a pensé que cela pourrait ramener des touristes, mais pour tout te dire cela n'a rien changé. Seuls les gens d'ici l'utilisent. Il y a parfois des concours ou des représentations, mais ce qui rapporte le plus, c'est les cours.**

**-Qui y a-t-il comme équipement ?**

**-On y trouve une patinoire, une salle de sport, une salle de danse et une piscine. Le mardi et le vendredi tu as un coach et un professeur de danse qui viennent donner des cours. La piscine est ouverte tous les jours et la patinoire le samedi après midi. Mais cette dernière n'est presque pas utilisée, sauf en hiver.**

**-Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Oh c'est simple il y a une autre patinoire à Port Angeles qui est bien plus attractive et plus grande. Ici le seul moyen de payer à bas prix c'est de prendre un abonnement. En parlant d'abonnement,** son ton devint plus hésitant.** Ton oncle nous a dit aussi que tu faisais du patinage artistique et que tu avais même fait plusieurs concours, alors Jacques et moi on a pris une carte pour que tu puisses en faire gratuitement tous les samedi. Mais si ça te gène tu peux la résilier. Je ne veux pas t'obliger.**

**-Eh bien merci beaucoup, je l'utiliserai avec plaisir,** décidément mon oncle avait été très bavard. Et Jacques et Georgianna faisaient tout pour que je sois heureuse ici. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais rien au monde ne pourrait me rendre ma vie d'avant.


	7. Surprises

Surprises

Point de vue de Bella

Après un tour rapide du centre-ville nous rentrâmes à la maison. En franchissant le seuil de l'entrée, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Jacques. Apparemment il avait voulu faire une surprise à sa femme en rentrant plus tôt. Au moment de préparer le dîner, Georgianna m'envoya illico au salon en me disant que malgré son âge, elle pouvait encore faire la cuisine seule. Je rejoignis donc Jacques dans la pièce à côté. Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil et attendis patiemment. Après un très grand blanc mon voisin d'en face démarra la conversation.

**-Alors, la visite de la ville t'a plu ?**

**-Oui beaucoup. Et merci pour l'histoire du patinage.**

**-De rien. C'est naturel. Et... est-ce que Georgianna t'a emmené voir Stydi.**

**-Stydi ?**

**-Il semblerait quelle ne t'ait rien dit. Stydi est un hongre dont j'ai hérité il y a quelques années. Je le monte quelquefois, mais ce n'est pas assez. Voudrais-tu le faire pour moi ?**

**-Oui bien sûr avec joie, mais...**

**-Oui ?**

**-C'est mon oncle qui vous a dit que je pratiquais l'équitation depuis l'âge de deux ans ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ?**

**-À part que tu jouais du piano, pratiquais l'équitation et faisais du patinage, rien d'autres.**

**-O.K,** nous parlâmes de Stydi jusqu'à ce que Georgianna nous appelle pour manger.

Le dîner se passa à merveille, puis je débarrassais la table et remplis le lave vaisselle faisant abstraction du sermon de Georgianna me disant que je n'étais pas la pour faire les travaux ménagers. Enfin je montais dans ma chambre après un bonsoir à ma nouvelle famille. Arrivée dans mon antre je filai sous la douche. Une heure plus tard j'étais prête à aller me coucher. Il n'était que vingt-deux heures trente, mais la journée avait été très fatigante et riche en émotion. Je ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir, malgré la pluie battante.

Le lendemain je me réveillais tôt et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant par la fenêtre une camionnette rouge à plateau suivi d'un autre véhicule, venir se garer devant la maison. Je descendis et sortis à la suite de Jacques. Un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que moi à la peau halée et aux cheveux longs descendit de la première voiture, alla prendre un fauteuil roulant à l'arrière et aida la deuxième personne à sortir et à s'installer. Cette deuxième personne avait aussi les cheveux longs, la peau mate mais, était bien plus vieille que moi.

**-Bella je te présente Billy et Jacob Black. **

**-Enchantée,** leur dis-je.

Mais au moment où ma main serrait celle de Billy, une odeur de chien mouillé m'envahit. Billy tressaillit et recula imperceptiblement. Cette odeur je la reconnaîtrais entre mille, c'est celle d'un loup-garou.

Aïe ! Complication à l'horizon. Vu que Billy et Jacob faisaient partis des loups nos relations allaient être très très tendues. Et apparemment Billy connaissait mon statut. Quant à Jacob la transformation n'était sans doute pas effectuée, vu son jeune âge, mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Les loups sont les ennemis des sangs froids depuis des siècles et tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un vampire sont leurs ennemis.

**-Alors, elle te plaît ?** me demanda Jacques.

**-De quoi ?**

**-Eh bien la voiture.**

**-La camionnette ? Elle est à moi ?**

**-Oui je l'ai achetée à Billy.**

**-Euh... et bien merci. Cela ne vous gène pas ?** Demandai-je à Billy avec un regard plein de sous-entendu.

**-Non et puis de toute façon elle appartient à Jacques maintenant.**

Ouais, le ton de sa voix me disait clairement qu'il aurait préféré que sa voiture aille à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un être comme moi. Après que Jacques et les Black eurent échangés quelques banalités, ils partirent. Je décidai d'aller voir Stydi. Je pris le plan que Jacques m'avait fait la veille, enfilai mon coupe vent et partis avec la camionnette. Mis à part les nombreuses pétarades en mettant le contact et le fait qu'on ne puisse aller à plus de quatre-vingt dix kilomètres heures. Elle était chouette. Je mis dix minutes pour rallier la maison aux champs, la prochaine fois j'irai en courant cela ira beaucoup plus vite. Je garais la voiture sur le bas côté et ouvrit le portail avec la clef que m'avait donné Jacques. Je me dirigeais vers un bâtiment en pierre. J'ouvris un battant en bois et entrais. Sur ma droite j'aperçus une rangée de trois boxes dont un seul était utilisé. En face des boxes étaient rangées les céréales et la paille. Sur ma gauche une porte donnait sur une petite salle dans laquelle se trouvait le matériel de pansage et d'entretien des cuirs, la selle, le licou, le filet, les protections, le tuyau d'arrosage et un bac avec des morceaux de pain. J'en pris un ainsi que le licou et sortis. Je me dirigeais vers le pré situé face à la grange, ouvris la barrière et scrutai l'horizon. Une forme se dessina au loin, s'approchant de plus en plus. Un hongre alezan avec une étoile sur le front apparut peu à peu. Je remarquai sa musculature déjà assez impressionnantes et sa démarche souple. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres de moi. Doucement j'ouvris la barrière et me postai devant lui, tendis la main et attendis. Les animaux par leur instinct de survie ne s'approchaient pas souvent de nous. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation Stydi s'approcha et renifla ma main puis il vint franchement. Je lui donnais le morceau de pain et lui enfilai le licou puis je le dirigeai vers un anneau accroché au mur de l'écurie dans l'intention de le brosser. Une fois qu'il fut pansé et harnaché, je l'emmenais aux abords de la forêt, l'enfourchais et nous partîmes. Étant donné que je ne le connaissais pas, je décidais de procéder par étapes. Nous commençâmes au pas. Au bout de dix minutes, il piaffa d'impatience, je le mis donc au trot, son allure était régulière, cadencée. Quand je voulus le mettre au galop, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il partit à vive allure. Cette dernière était comme la précédente parfaite. Stydi allait vite, très vite, trop vite. Sa foulée était beaucoup trop rapide. Un cheval normal n'aurait jamais dû aller à cette vitesse là ! Au bout de quelques minutes je le fis ralentir et descendis. Ce que je vis était impensable, inimaginable. Stydi n'était pas essoufflé ! Il respirait normalement, calmement comme s'il n'avait jamais galopé. Il ne transpirait pas, aucune goutte de sueur n'était visible. Pourtant, il aurait dû être fatigué, couvert de sueur et son cœur aurait dû tambouriner dans sa... Son cœur justement je ne l'entendais pas. Je ne percevais aucun battement, Mon ouïe aurait-elle un problème ? Non, car j'entendais très distinctement les battements de cœur du merle perché à cent mètres d'ici. Décidée à résoudre ce mystère, je remontais et nous repartîmes en sens inverse et au trot cette fois. De retour à l'écurie je l'attachais à l'anneau, le dessellai et le brossai. Puis commençai la phase d'examen. Je l'observais sous toutes les coutures. Je ne remarquais rien d'anormal, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Une cicatrice en forme de demi-lune était présente ! Cette sorte de cicatrice je la connaissais très bien, elle était marquée à peu près partout sur mon corps depuis que j'avais commencé à travailler pour les Volturi. Cette cicatrice était l'œuvre d'un vampire et semble-t-il d'un vampire végétarien. Sinon pourquoi s'attaquer à un animal ? Après cette nouvelle découverte une hypothèse germa dans mon esprit. Je détachai Stydi et me plaçais face à lui. Puis je commençais à lui parler.

**-Un jour, pour je ne sais quelles raisons tu t'es enfui du pré et tu es partis en direction de la forêt. Tu as galopé pendant quelques kilomètres et soudain une forme sombre ta projeté à terre. Cette forme a planté ses crocs sur ton épaule gauche. Tu as eu mal très mal. Puis cette chose s'est ravisée et s'est détachée de toi. Quand la créature est partie tu l'as enfin identifié, c'était un humain. Un humain avec une force et une rapidité surnaturelles. Puis le venin – ce liquide que la créature t'a injecté en te mordant – a commencé à faire des ravages, modifiant toute ta structure osseuse, guérissant de vieilles blessures internes, transformant toute ton anatomie. Enfin le venin a rejoint ton cœur, la souffrance a été telle que tu as sombré. Tu aurais dû mourir, le venin aurait dû te tuer, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. À ton réveil tu n'étais plus le même cheval, tes muscles étaient plus développés, tes os plus résistants, tes sens plus affinés, ton cœur ne battait plus, ton sang ne circulait plus dans tes veines et tu n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Finalement tu t'es relevé et tu es rentré. La créature qui t'a attaqué ce jour-là était un vampire. Après t'avoir mordu, il s'est aperçu que tu n'étais pas un animal sauvage alors il s'est enfui pensant que le venin déjà présent dans ton organisme allait t'achever mais, il s'est trompé. Le venin a opéré comme avec les humains, il t'a transformé en un être mi-vampire mi-animal te rendant bien plus fort et immortel. La marque due à la morsure est devenue presque invisible pour les humains. Tu t'es accepté comme tu es et n'as rien changé à ton comportement, c'est pour cela que Jacques, n'a rien remarqué. Si j'avais été entièrement humaine je n'aurais rien vu de tout cela et la vie aurait continué...**

Une fois ma tirade terminée, j'attendis. Si mon hypothèse était juste Stydi ferait quelque chose, si au contraire elle se révélait fausse, il resterait impassible. Au bout d'un certain temps j'entendis une voix profonde et calme résonner au plus profond de moi-même.

-**_Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. L'histoire que tu viens d'énoncer est vraie et réelle. Un vampire m'a bien attaqué il y a environ un an et je suis devenu un être mi-animal mi-vampire. Quand tu es arrivée j'ai senti que tu étais différente, j'ai donc voulu te montrer que moi aussi j'étais différent et ça a fonctionné._**

**-Oh ! Tu parles par télépathie ?**

**-_Effectivement._**

**-C'est ton don ?**

**-_Un don, peut-être. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je le désire je peux parler aux personnes par l'intermédiaire de leur tête. Je m'en suis aperçu en voyant que les oiseaux me comprenaient._**

**-Les oiseaux ?**

**-_Ils sont plus intelligents que l'on ne pense._**

**-Tu n'a pas soif ?**

**-_Soif ? Je sais que les humains disent que les vampires boivent du sang. Mais moi je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Je mange comme avant, enfin un peu plus qu'avant. Mais assez parlé de moi. À toi de me raconter ton histoire._**

Alors, je la lui racontais, de ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis vint l'heure où je devais m'en aller. Je rangeais le matériel, dis au revoir à Stydi et partis. Pendant le trajet de retour je repensais à cette journée mémorable. Il y avait eu ma nouvelle voiture, les loups-garous et un hongre demi-vampire. Oui cette journée avait été pleine de surprises !


	8. Imprévu

Imprévu

Point de vue de Bella

Rentrée. Un mot que j'ai détesté, que je déteste et que je détesterai toute mon éternité. Je ne hais pas ce mot en soi, mais plutôt l'évènement qu'il représente. De plus mon oncle avait tellement bien fait les choses qu'au lieu de commencer les cours en septembre, je faisais ma rentrée au mois de janvier, en plein milieu de l'année. J'allais devoir supporter les regards et les ragots en tout genre. Bref j'allais être leur nouveau jouet ! Ce matin je m'étais levée tôt. Et maintenant me voilà dans ma camionnette devant le lycée encore vide. Quand mes pieds répondirent enfin à mon cerveau, je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat.

**-Bonjour !** Clamai-je lorsque j'arrivais devant le bureau de la secrétaire. Cette dernière, une blonde qui devait avoir la vingtaine et semblait tout juste commencer ce métier me regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux bleus. **Je suis la nouvelle, Bella Swan.**

**-Ah oui !** S'exclama-t-elle soudain, au bout de trente-cinq secondes. Apparemment elle venait juste de faire tilt. Mon Dieu que les humains sont longs à comprendre ! **Tenez voici le plan du lycée, votre emploi du temps et une fiche de présence à faire signer par vos professeurs et à me ramener en fin de journée. Bonne rentrée !**

**-Merci,** je pris les feuilles et partis. Une fois dehors je m'asseyais sur un banc et examinais les documents me concernant. Alors, d'abord le plan. À l'aide de ma mémoire visuelle je ne mis que dix secondes à le retenir. Maintenant l'emploi du temps. Voyons les cours que j'aurais cette année.

• Mathématiques : bof pas terrible !

• Espagnol : pas mal !

• Français : peut aller !

• Anglais : parfait !

• Biologie : génial !

• Sport : horrible !

En résumé :

1. Je ne dois pas parler espagnol et français en présence des professeurs de langues.

2. Je ne dois pas sortir une formule, propriété ou équation au professeur de math.

3. Je ne dois pas montrer au professeur d'anglais que je suis incollable sur la littérature anglaise.

4. Je ne dois pas démontrer au professeur de biologie que je connais tout sur le corps humain et sur les êtres vivants.

5. Je ne dois pas faire remarquer au coach mon habileté, mon agilité, ma force inhumaine et surtout ne pas blesser un élève en lui passant un ballon trop fort ou en lui cassant une raquette sur le crâne.

Bref, beaucoup de contrainte et très peu de liberté, cette année allait être merveilleuse. Merci beaucoup mon oncle. Lorsque je relevais la tête, une bonne partie des élèves était là. Je rangeais mes affaires et partis vers mon premier cours : mathématiques. Chouette ! La journée commence bien.

Les mathématiques, matière qui serait particulièrement ennuyante cette année. Pourquoi ? C'est simple déjà à cause du prof, Mr Varner, personne très étroite d'esprit et qui d'un seul coup d'œil m'avait fait mauvaise impression. Et puis sans me vanter je connais déjà tout grâce à mes nombreuses années d'études et par le passé j'ai toujours eu d'excellentes notes. Et à mon humble avis ça ne changera pas durant ces deux prochains trimestres. Quand la sonnerie retentit – sonnerie qui en passant ne ressemble à rien du tout – je poussais un soupir de soulagement. En plus du cours j'avais dû supporter le lorgnage intempestif de mes chers camarades. Mais après l'effort le réconfort, j'avais maintenant anglais. Enfin un cours intéressant ! L'anglais c'est totalement différent des maths, même si j'allais sans doute réétudier des livres que j'avais déjà lus comme Austen, Brontë, Shakespeare..., le cours serait bien plus intéressant que de calculer la racine carré de pi. Quelques minutes avant le début du cours une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Apparemment c'était la seule courageuse de la classe osant se mettre à côté de la nouvelle. Elle était menue, plus petite que mon mètre soixante et semblait bien frêle. Sa peau d'un blanc laiteux – mais tout de même bien moins blanche que moi – montrait bien le fait que le soleil était rare dans cette région. Sa chevelure brune imposante nouée en queue de cheval, la mettait à la même hauteur que moi. Vu sa fréquence cardiaque et les hésitations à venir vers moi, elle était timide et très réservée. Le reste de la matinée se passa à peu près bien et de la même façon. J'avais été obligée de me présenter devant tout le monde dans le cours d'espagnol et j'avais dû répondre à un questionnaire en français. Aurialine, la personne qui s'était assise avec moi en anglais m'avait proposé de venir déjeuner avec elle et ses amis, j'avais accepté. Si je devais me montrer sociable, autant commencer aujourd'hui. À la cantine je m'assis donc avec Matthew, garçon de dix-sept ans très représentatif de l'athlète qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut auprès de la gente féminine, Evans, adolescent très serviable, trop serviable peut-être, Jennifer, jeune fille bavarde et assez sûre d'elle et Tony, blagueur de bas étages. Tous les élèves présents me regardaient du coin de l'œil. Session de lorgnage le retour. J'écoutais à peine ce que disaient mes compagnons de table. J'étais plutôt occupée à scruter et à observer les humains présents. Cela faisait quelques années déjà que je n'avais pas été aussi proche d'eux. Leur comportement m'amusait. Alors que je finissais mon tour d'horizon de la salle, je remarquais un groupe de cinq personnes assises non loin de là. Ils étaient en retrait et semblaient ne pas souhaiter se mélanger aux autres. Deux filles et trois garçons composés cette étrange fratrie. Bizarrement ces personnes me rappelaient quelqu'un. Leurs visages, leurs postures, leurs gestes me disaient quelque chose et pourtant leurs têtes ne me parlaient pas. La première des deux jeunes filles était blonde, sa chevelure tombait sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait une silhouette type mannequin et était d'une grande beauté, beauté qui rendait bien pale n'importe quelles femmes aussi belles soit-elle se trouvant dans les environs. La seconde était fine, plus petite et bien plus mince, ses cheveux coupés court étaient d'un noir de geais. À gauche de la blonde se trouvait l'un des trois garçons, cheveux noir, il était grand, imposant et musclé. À droite de la petite, un jeune homme blond et bouclé, moins imposant et un peu plus petit que le premier, mais baraqué tout de même. Face à eux, un garçon plus jeune avec à peu près la même corpulence que le blond, sa chevelure d'un cuivre chaud était complètement décoiffée. Tous avaient la peau blafarde, presque translucide – comme moi – et des yeux couleur or liquide. Bizarrement ils ressemblaient beaucoup à mon...

NON DE NON ! Des VAMPIRES ! C'était des VAMPIRES ! Voilà pourquoi je leur trouvais une ressemblance avec mon oncle. Leurs yeux, la pâleur de leur peau, le fait qu'il soit à l'écart et qu'ils ne touchent pas à leurs plateaux. Je comprenais soudain l'hésitation de mon oncle lors de notre discussion la veille de mon départ. Il n'avait pas voulu me dire la deuxième raison qui l'avait poussé à m'envoyer dans cette bourgade. Cette raison c'était ça, des VAMPIRES ! J'avais donc raison il voulait que je me trouve un compagnon parmi les vampires présents dans cette ville. HENRI PHILLIPE CONORS TU VAS MOURIR ! Je dus lutter contre la colère qui s'insinuait en moi, sinon mes yeux verts deviendraient rouge sang. Et il ne fallait pas que les humains remarquent ce changement.

**-Bella ?**

Je détournais la tête de ce groupe maudit.

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu te sens bien ?**

**-Euh... oui. Dis-moi qui sont ces gens ?** J'indiquais d'un signe de tête les personnes qui étaient devenues mon enfer personnel.

**-Eux ? Ce sont les Cullen. La blonde c'est Rosalie, le garçon à côté c'est Emmett, la petite c'est Alice, le blond c'est Jasper et le bel apollon face à eux c'est Edward. Rosalie et Emmett sont ensemble et Alice et Jasper aussi. Et comme tu le vois Edward est célibataire. Ce sont les enfants de Mr et Mme Cullen, le médecin et sa femme. Ils les ont adoptés, Jasper et Rosalie sont jumeaux, mais avec les autres ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté.**

Mmmmmmmm.

**- Ils sont nouveaux ?**

**- Ils sont arrivés, il y a environ deux ans d'Alaska.**

**-OK Merci.**

**-Mais tu sais ne t'attardes pas,** me dit Jennifer. Apparemment aucune fille n'est assez bien pour Edward.

Vu le ton de sa voix et la façon dont elle l'avait dit, cet Edward avait sans doute repoussé ses avances. Remarque il valait mieux pour elle. Même si à priori ces vampires sont végétariens, sédentarisés et qu'ils ont un contrôle sur eux assez exceptionnel – ce qui est très rare –, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une catastrophe. Au moins ma venue ici serait utile, je pourrai protéger les humains si nécessaire, c'est mon bouleau après tout. Mais franchement j'espère que ces vampires pourront se tenir, je n'ai pas l'intention de leur dévoiler qui je suis. Et croyiez-moi six vampires à garder à l'œil ce n'est pas évident, même pour moi. Je dis six vampires et non sept vu qu'apparemment le chef de ce clan est médecin et s'il est comme mon oncle, il doit être presque immunisé contre le sang humain. Bref je ne sais pas ce que cette ville a, pour attirer autant de créatures : loup-garou, cheval vampire, vampires et maintenant moi. Je suis vraiment bien tombée.

**-Bella ? Oh, oh, Bella ?**

**-...**

**-Bella, c'est l'heure il faut y aller ?**

**-Quoi, ah oui désolée. J'arrive,** j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.

Au moment où je m'en allais, je sentis une pression sur mes barrières mentales et un violent mal de crâne m'assaillit. Je gardais tout de même contenance devant les autres et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours de l'après-midi, me demandant tout de même ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette pression sur mes barrières. Quand Aurialine et moi entrâmes dans la salle du cours de biologie avancé, j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir Edward Cullen. Il était assit près des fenêtres à la troisième table en partant du bas. Et bien sûr la seule place de libre était à côté de lui. Aurialine alla s'asseoir à sa paillasse et moi je me dirigeais vers le bureau du prof. Mr Banner signa ma fiche, me donna un manuel et m'indiqua cette place tant redoutée. En chemin, j'évitais avec brio, un sac jeté en pleine allée. À la seconde où je m'assis, la couleur ocre des yeux de mon voisin s'assombrit, devenant noir onyx. Parfait ! J'avais maintenant un vampire assoiffé comme partenaire de labo et sa grâce ou plutôt à cause de moi, enfin de mon sang. Ce dernier a toujours été tentateur pour les vampires, même mon oncle a failli ne pas résister une fois. De plus l'odeur de mon sang étant combinée à celui des humains présents, Edward devait être très mal et avec la pluie dehors, impossible d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour lui procurer de l'air frais et chasser toutes ces odeurs qui lui montaient à la tête. Je sentis Edward se raidir, s'accrochant à la table et par ce fait arracher un morceau de bois qu'il réduisit bientôt en poussière et cela dans un silence total. Je devinais en lui un combat intérieur. Il résistait à l'envie de tuer les élèves et le professeur pour enfin me tuer moi en buvant mon sang. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que grâce à mon champ de force je pouvais l'envoyer valdinguer à cinquante mètres d'ici. Et puis de toute façon morsure ou pas ça ne me ferait rien. Par contre, les humains c'est autres chose. Tout à coup la main de mon camarade de paillasse placée sur sa cuisse droite se sera formant un poing. Zut ! De l'air, il lui faut de l'air ! Je sais ! Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, car Mr Banner s'expliquait avec deux retardataires. Je n'avais donc pas sortis encore mes affaires. Je me penchais vers mon sac, sortis mon bloc notes en priant pour que ce soit assez et l'air de rien le plaquai sur ma table. Ce mouvement provoqua un infime mouvement d'air qui alla droit sur Edward, lui permettant de relâcher un peu la pression. Il se détendit donc légèrement et moi je pus commencer mon cours plus sereinement, enfin ! Pendant l'heure j'observais mon voisin en catimini. Malgré le courant d'air, il était toujours aussi crispé. Un dixième de seconde après que la sonnerie eut annoncé la fin du cours, Edward était déjà sortit. Je n'avais jamais eu un cours aussi éprouvant et encore j'avais maintenant sport.


	9. Conversation téléphonique

Conversation téléphonique

Point de vue de Bella

La sonnerie retentit. Pas trop tôt. J'avais passé l'heure à m'ennuyer. Le prof m'avait autorisé à ne pas faire sport pour le premier cours. Au moins je ne me serais pas faite repérer. Je pris mes affaires et partis en direction du secrétariat pour remettre ma fiche de présence. Mais à l'entrée du bureau je restais figée. Edward était là. Finalement je rasais les murs et m'adossais silencieusement à la paroi priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. Il essayait de charmer Melle Watson au sujet du remplacement de son cours de biologie par autre chose. C'était plus prudent pour lui, pour moi, pour sa famille et pour tout le monde. Je gardais les yeux fixés au sol continuant à écouter la conversation, quand je sentis ses yeux emplis de haine posés sur moi. Je relevais la tête et le fixais à mon tour. Impassible. Il détourna le regard et s'adressa une dernière fois à la secrétaire.

**-Laissez tomber, je me débrouillerais.**

Et il partit, claquant la porte au passage. Je donnais ma fiche et partis sans un au revoir, non sans avoir entendu un soupir de regret venant de Melle Watson. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le parking quand je m'installais dans ma camionnette. Je mis le contact et quittais enfin l'enceinte du lycée. Quelques minutes plus tard je me garais devant la maison. Je rentrais et filais directement dans ma chambre. J'avais un compte à régler. Je balançais mon sac, qui alla s'écraser sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd puis pris mon portable et composais le numéro abrégé de la villa de Phoenix. Trois tonalités plus tard :

**-Résidence du docteur Conors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Ce n'était pas la voix de mon oncle.

**-Abigaël ?**

**-Melle Bella ! Ah je suis si contente de vous entendre. Vous allez bien ? Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Jacques et Georgianna sont gentils ?**

**-Du calme ! Laisse-moi répondre. Donc oui je vais bien, moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre et Jacques et Georgianna sont très bien.**

**- Eh votre rentrée ? Vous n'avez pas répondu.**

**-Elle s'est plus ou moins bien passée.**

**-Mmmm,** elle était sceptique. Pff, ordinairement je savais très bien mentir, je n'avais pas le choix, ma vie elle-même était un mensonge. Seule la couleur de mes yeux ne mentait pas. Mais avec Abigaël c'est autre chose, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'embobiner. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur ce sujet. Je dois parler à une certaine personne qui dit être mon oncle.

**-Abigaël ? Henri est dans les parages ?**

**-Euh... Mr Conors ? Il...** elle hésitait, mon tuteur lui avait sans doute révélé notre conversation de l'autre jour et lui avait appris que j'appellerais certainement pour avoir une explication.

**-Oui ?**

**-Il est parti à l'hôpital, une urgence je crois,** mais bien sûr ! Pourtant, c'était bien les chuchotements de mon oncle que j'entendais à l'autre bout du fil. Il donnait les instructions à Abigaël me concernant.

**-Et quand rentrera-t-il ?** Un petit murmure et...

**-Il m'a dit dans deux heures.**

**-OK. À tout à l'heure alors.**

**-Quoi !** Et c'est parti pour une symphonie de chuchotements, (affolés cette fois). Quelle discrétion !

**-Melle Bella je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.**

**-Désolée Abigaël mais c'est moi qui décide si je veux appeler ou pas. Et dis à la personne qui se trouve à côté de toi que la prochaine fois, qu'elle veut faire croire qu'elle n'est pas là, il vaut peut-être mieux quelle te donne les renseignements par écrit et non par orale. À plus tard,** et je raccrochais.

Mon ton avait été dur et froid mais j'étais beaucoup trop en colère pour parler sur un ton de plaisanterie. Bon j'avais maintenant deux heures devant moi autant en profiter. Je fis d'abord mes devoirs. En trente minutes c'était bouclé. Trop facile. J'avais encore du temps pour aller monter Stydi. Je fouillais mon armoire à la recherche d'habits plus adaptés. Je mis un jodhpurs noir, un t-shirt blanc, des tennis et pour éviter qu'on me prenne pour une folle en me baladant avec les bras découverts par un froid pareil. J'enfilais un pull. J'aurais trop chaud mais, il fallait faire illusion. Je sortis sur le perron. J'hésitais entre prendre la voiture ou me rendre au champ en courant au-dessus des toits. Je pris finalement la seconde option. J'irais beaucoup plus vite. Je scannais les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne me verrait, je pris mon élan, sautais sur le toit de la maison et commençais à courir. Je survolais les habitations. J'atterris deux minutes quinze plus tard au lieu de six. Pas besoin d'ouvrir le portail, je sautais par-dessus et marchais jusqu'à la barrière de bois. Stydi était déjà là.

**-Une balade, ça te dit ?**

**-_Pour sûr._**

**-Alors, c'est parti !**

Une heure plus tard, nous étions revenus à l'écurie. La nuit était déjà avancée et mes « grands parents » étaient certainement rentrés. Je devais faire vite. Je dessellais le hongre, lui donnais un petit coup de brosse, lavais le mors et le ramenais à son enclos. Le tout en trois minutes et dix-huit secondes. Merci vitesse vampirique. Stydi n'était pas en reste. C'était génial d'avoir un cheval qui n'avait pas besoin d'être attaché, ne bronchait pas, n'était pas craintif et avec qui on pouvait converser comme avec un ami. Pour le chemin du retour je mis moins de temps. C'était beaucoup plus simple de se déplacer dans le noir. Là c'est sûr, aucun humain ne peut me voir. Quand je franchis le seuil de la maison une bonne odeur de soufflé au fromage m'assaillit.

**-J'espère que tu as faim ?** me dit Georgianna.

**-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point,** nous nous installâmes à table.

**-Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ?** demanda Jacques.

**-Bien.**

**-Tu t'es fait des amis ?**

**-Oui,** je dirais plutôt des ennemis, mais ils n'ont pas à le savoir. En parlant d'ennemis... **Jacques tu connais la famille Cullen ?**

**-La famille Cullen ? Qui ne les connaît pas ?**

**-Tu peux m'en dire davantage sur eux, s'il te plaît.**

**-Bien sûr. Alors ils sont arrivés il y a environ deux ans d'Alaska. Carlisle Cullen, le père travaille à l'hôpital comme chirurgien urgentiste. Je dois dire qu'il a beaucoup de charme. **

**-C'est sûr,** intervient Georgianna.** Il fait tourner toutes les têtes des infirmières.**

**-Et sa femme ?**

**-C'est Esmée Cullen, elle est consultante en décoration et restauration de bâtiment. Mais elle ne travaille pas ici, en réalité on ne la voit presque jamais sortir.**

**-J'ai entendu dire que les enfants ont été adoptés.**

**-C'est vrai, j'ai eu un peu peur au début,** m'avoua Jacques.** C'est souvent avec des enfants comme eux qu'on a le plus de problème. Mais finalement il n'y a rien eu. À part quelques problèmes d'excès de vitesse. Mais sinon ils sont bien plus sages et plus disciplinés que n'importe quel ados de cette ville,** c'est sûr il ne vaut mieux pas se faire remarquer quand on est un vampire.

Ah si Jacques et Georgianna savaient ! Le reste du dîner s'acheva en silence et rapidement. J'aidais Georgianna à remplir le lave-vaisselle et à débarrasser la table puis après un dernier bonsoir je montais dans ma chambre. J'avais un deuxième round. Je fermais la porte et m'assis sur le lit. Je composais une nouvelle fois le numéro abrégé de la villa. Cette fois Henri allait m'entendre.

**-Bip... Bip... Bip. Allô ?**

**-Bonjour mon Oncle.**

**-Ah Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Merveilleusement bien.**

**-Ravie de l'apprendre.**

**-C'était ironique.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Il se fiche de moi !

**-Ce qui ne va pas ? Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas.**

**-Mais je n'attends que ça.**

Allez, fait le malin !

**-Figure toi que je suis allée au lycée aujourd'hui.**

**-C'était bien ?**

**-Oui j'ai rencontré plein de personnes, 5 en particulier.**

**-Qui était-ce ?**

Mais oui continue !

**-C'est bizarre elles te ressemblaient étrangement.**

**-Ah bon ?**

Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

**-Oui, tu à une explication ?**

**-Simple coïncidence ?**

Je vais le tuer !

**-Mon Oncle ?**

**-Oui ?**

Inspiration.

**-Je vais te dire pourquoi ces personnes te ressemblaient beaucoup. C'était des vampires ! Des vrais, en chair et en os ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi des vampires se trouvent dans les parages parce que sinon ça va faire mal ! **

**-Je suis désolé.**

**-Rien à faire de tes excuses ! Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ma vie privée ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires ! Et sache que se n'est pas avec ce genre de méthode que t'arrivera à faire quelque chose !**

**-Bella je sais que tu es en colère et...**

**-Je ne suis pas en colère, Je suis furieuse ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !**

**-Je suis impardonnable. Je pensais bien faire s'il te plaît excuse-moi.**

**-Plutôt mourir !**

**-Bella, s'il te plaît...**

Je coupais la communication.

Je mis dix bonnes minutes pour retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux. Une fois calmée, j'écoutais les sons de la chambre d'à côté. Rien. Apparemment mes cris n'avaient alerté personne. J'allais à la salle de bains me regarder dans la glace.

Mon visage était livide et mes yeux étaient devenus rouge rubis. Ma physionomie ressemblait à ça quand j'étais en colère. Et vu l'intensité de cette dernière mes yeux ne retrouveraient pas une teinte normale avant quelques heures.


	10. Ière chasse

Ière chasse

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. J'avais assez récupéré ces derniers temps pour me permettre de rester éveillée pendant encore trois ou quatre jours. C'est un avantage d'être à la fois humaine et vampire. Contrairement à ces derniers nous pouvons dormir et rêver. Mais il nous suffit de nous reposer en moyenne sept heures pour pouvoir tenir quelques jours sans sombrer. Pour passer le temps j'irais chasser. Cela me permettra de prévenir une éventuelle crise et de me défouler. J'enfilais un short et un débardeur. Drôle d'accoutrement pour un temps hivernal et pour une chasse n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est toujours cette tenue que je mets pour aller chasser. Elle a moins de chance d'être réduite à l'état de lambeau. Et puis je ne vais pas m'amuser à me racheter des vêtements tous les quatre matins. Je déteste le shopping ! De toute façon je n'aurais pas froid. Notre température corporelle est bien plus élevée que celle des humains. Elle tourne au alentour de 40° au lieu de 37°.

Je peux donc résister à des températures très froides. Mais le plus chouette c'est que cette température je peux l'augmenter et la baisser à volonté. Quand je veux je peux la faire descendre jusqu'à 25° et la faire monter jusqu'à 45°. C'est comme pour mon pouls. Je peux accélérer ou décélérer ma fréquence cardiaque. En réalité j'ai un contrôle total sur moi-même. Je ne parle pas que de ma température corporelle ni de mes battements de cœur. Je peux aussi contrôler le flux du venin et le flux sanguin, réguler la quantité d'oxygène entrant et sortant de mes poumons. Je peux m'arrêter de respirer pendant six minutes. La sensation est désagréable mais supportable. Je peux aussi accélérer la cicatrisation d'une plaie ou au contraire l'infecter. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne peux contrôler. Ce sont les sentiments, conséquence je ne contrôle pas le changement de couleur de mes yeux. Mais il y a un moment particulier où tout le contrôle que j'ai, disparait. C'est lorsqu'une crise survient ou quand je suis faible, très faible, à l'article de la mort en fait. Bref c'est compliqué. Je regardais le cadran du réveil : minuit deux. J'avais six heures environ pour chasser. Je vérifiais que les occupants de la chambre d'à côté dormaient profondément et ouvris la fenêtre. J'observais les maisons alentour. Rien à signaler. Je sautais à terre et contournais la bâtisse, la forêt s'étendait devant moi. Je pris mon élan et bondis sur le premier arbre puis commençais à sauter de branches en branches d'arbres en arbres, courant entre les troncs ou grimpant jusqu'à la cime. Je m'amusais comme une folle. Puis je m'arrêtais brusquement. Je reniflais tout autour de moi, j'avais repéré l'odeur d'une biche. Mon côté prédateur prit le dessus.

Je laissais l'instinct me guider jusqu'à ma proie. Au bout de quelques secondes je la vis. Le vent était du bon côté donc elle ne remarqua rien. Je ne perdis pas une seconde, je m'accroupis et bondis sur elle, plantant mes crocs dans son épaule. Le venin accumulé dans ma bouche s'infiltra dans son organisme la tuant instantanément. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir. Je bus beaucoup, la vidant de son sang. Puis je repoussais la carcasse, quelques minutes plus tard cette dernière était réduite en cendre. La cause ? Mon venin. Il est très dangereux et très corrosif aussi bien pour les humains, que pour les animaux ainsi que pour les vampires. Je suis l'une des deux seuls êtres qui possèdent du venin pouvant tuer un vampire – l'autre personne est Kelsi. Il est plus puissant et plus toxique. Une fois rentré dans le corps il brûle les cellules et dissous les tissus.

C'est pour cela que l'être ayant été mordu par moi n'est plus que cendre. Très pratique quand on ne veut pas laisser de trace. Je me remis en chasse. Cinq heures plus tard j'avais tué deux chevreuils et un cerf. Il était temps de rentrer.


	11. Routine

Routine

Point de vue de Bella

Arrivée aux abords de la maison je vis de la lumière filtrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine à travers les fentes du volet. Cela devait-être Georgianna qui devait se préparer pour aller travailler. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu la bonne idée de vérifier que je dormais ! Je remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre, fermais la fenêtre et me débarrassais de mes habits – légèrement déchirés – en les planquant sous le lit. J'attendrai le moment favorable pour les laver et les raccommoder sans que Georgianna ne les voit. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis quelques minutes plus tard, le moteur de la voiture de Georgianna gronda. Le bruit s'estompa jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'insignifiant. Parfait ! J'allais pouvoir prendre une douche sans me rendre suspecte de quoi que ce soit. Une fois sortie de la douche, je mis des habits propres et m'allongeais sur le lit. Il était environ six heures. J'avais encore une heure à tuer, je pris donc un livre. L'heure passa lentement, à six heures trente j'entendis Jacques se réveiller, se préparer et descendre. J'attendis encore quelques minutes mais n'en pouvant plus je le rejoignis.

**-Bonjour !**

**-Eh bien, déjà réveillée.**

**-Apparemment.**

**-Prête pour une nouvelle journée de lycée ?**

**-Je pense.**

**-Bien.**

Les minutes passèrent. Jacques et moi étions toujours silencieux. J'allai chercher un bol et me servis des céréales. Je les mâchais lentement, très lentement beaucoup trop lentement à mon avis. D'ordinaire j'avais fini de déjeuner en moins de deux. Au bout d'un moment Jacques se leva, déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, prit son manteau et son arme de service puis après un « À ce soir », il sortit. Je nettoyais les reliefs de mon déjeuner et celui de Jacques, enfilais mon coupe vent, pris mon sac et sortis. Je pris mon temps pour aller jusqu'au lycée. De toute façon je ne serais pas en retard. Une fois arrivée, je me garais à la place la plus éloignée de celle des Cullen. Puis je me dirigeais vers mon premier cours. La matinée fut longue, ennuyante et pénible. À midi je mangeais avec les personnes de la veille. Les Cullen étaient présents sauf Edward comme je m'y attendais. La blonde, Rosalie me jetait des regards haineux de temps à autre pensant que je ne le remarquerais pas. Elle avait raison, si son frère était contraint à l'exil pour protéger les humains c'était à cause de moi, de mon sang. L'après-midi ressembla à la matinée. En biologie je dus faire les observations au microscope seule. Avantage, j'avais fini une demi-heure avant les autres. En ce qui concerne le sport je m'amusais comme une folle et ce n'est pas ironique. Je faisais semblant de tomber, de ne pas savoir rattraper le ballon et de le lancer n'importe comment. Bref une vraie calamité. Résultat les personnes de mon équipe me détestaient et le coach pensait que j'étais nulle en volley.

Deux semaines passèrent, la routine s'était installée. Tous les jours, j'allais en classe, le soir je rentrais, faisais mes devoirs et allais monter Stydi. Je connaissais plus du trois quart de la forêt maintenant. La nuit, si je ne dormais pas je lisais, dessinais, mais la plupart du temps je réfléchissais. J'étais retournée chasser deux fois et pour l'instant cette technique fonctionnait. Je n'avais pas eu de crise depuis longtemps et cela faisait un bien fou. La famille Cullen était toujours présente. Je me demandais s'ils allaient rejoindre Edward ou si Edward allait revenir. Dans ce dernier cas je devrais redoubler de vigilance. Mais je dois dire que les Cullen étaient des personnes qui se contrôlaient assez – à part peut-être Jasper qui avait plus de mal. Ils étaient bien plus raffinés et bien plus éduqués que des vampires normaux. Le fait qu'ils soient végétariens y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Au bout de ces quinze jours je trouvais déjà cette ville ennuyante. Mon premier weekend je l'avais passé à la patinoire et au piano. Le deuxième aussi. Je n'avais pas rappelé mon oncle depuis notre dispute et il ne m'avait pas rappelée non plus.


	12. Ouverture d'esprit

Ouverture d'esprit

(1ère partie)

Point de vue de Bella

Nous sommes dimanche soir, il est dix-huit heures quarante-huit et je suis en train de mourir d'ennui. J'aurais pourtant fait durer les choses. J'ai rangé ma chambre, fais le ménage, je me suis avancée dans mes devoirs pour les trois prochaines semaines, je me suis promenée en ville, j'ai rendu visite à Jacques au commissariat et part la même occasion j'ai joué aux cartes avec lui et ses acolytes. Et avec tout ça, j'avais quand même fini à sept heures moins dix, alors qu'un humain normal mettrait encore trois ou quatre heures avant d'avoir fini ! Minable. J'aurais pu lire, mais tous les livres présents sur mes étagères je les avais finis les semaines précédentes et comme la plupart des bouquins ça faisait déjà quatre à cinq fois que je les parcourais... Mais j'allais bientôt subvenir à cette carence en livres.

Je projetais d'aller à Seattle ou à Port- Angeles dans les prochains jours pour acheter quelques romans et autres. J'allais pouvoir utiliser la carte de crédit que j'avais subtilisée à mon oncle avant de quitter Phoenix. Elle ne lui manquerait pas vu qu'il en avait encore deux autres. Manque de chance pour lui j'avais pris la plus chère, mais comme ses comptes en banques dispersés un peu partout dans le monde étaient sans fond, j'allais pouvoir m'amuser un peu et savourer ma petite vengeance.

J'entendis Georgianna m'appeler pour manger. Elle n'était pas de garde ce soir. Je descendis et me mis à table. Comme presque chaque soir la conversation tournait autour de nos journées respectives. À la fin du repas je débarrassais la table et lavais la vaisselle. Georgianna était partie se coucher. Jacques quant à lui regardait la télé, je m'assis à côté de lui et nous commentâmes un match de baseball. Je n'étais pas fan, mais ça me faisait une occupation et puis comme je m'y connaissais un peu je pouvais converser avec Jacques. Je remontais dans ma chambre quand le coup de sifflet final retentit. Je pris une douche et mis mon pyjama. Je me glissais ensuite sous les draps. Et pour une fois je ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir.

Comme chaque matin depuis dix-sept jours j'étais la première à arriver au lycée. Pour passer le temps je regardais les voitures défiler les unes derrières les autres. Cinq minutes avant le début des cours je vis une nouvelle voiture se garer à cinq emplacements de moi. C'était une Volvo gris métallisé. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, le jour de ma rentrée. La voiture appartenait aux Cullen. Son retour signifiait qu'Edward revenait. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas d'accident. J'attendis que les Cullen prennent un peu de distance et filais en cours. La matinée se passa comme d'habitude, j'aperçus Jasper et Alice dans les couloirs, cette dernière me faisait de grands sourires. Dehors il s'était mis à neiger. Ce changement de temps avait attiré l'attention de tous les élèves de mon cours de math, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Le prof avait mis plus de dix minutes pour faire régner l'ordre à nouveau et encore, il avait dû recourir à la menace d'heures de colle. Moi je riais intérieurement. Les humains sont si naïfs, il ne faisait pas assez froid dehors pour que la neige tienne, elle ne serait bientôt que pluie, transformant les traînées blanches en boue. En attendant qu'elle fonde, les boules de neiges allaient pleuvoir.

J'avais raison. Le chemin pour se rendre à la cafétéria était devenu une zone à risque. Les boules difformes et humides s'abattaient de tous les côtés. Malheur à celui qui se retrouvait en plein champs de bataille. Pour moi ce fut facile, l'air de rien j'évitais avec aisance les projections. C'est tout de même avec soulagement que j'entrais dans la cafétéria. Alors que je faisais la queue, une intense douleur me vrilla le crâne, la même que celle de la rentrée, mes barrières mentales subissaient une intense pression. Mais cette fois la souffrance était-elle que je plaquais mes mains sur mes tempes en sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien.

**-Bella ? Tu vas bien ?** me demanda Jennifer. J'avais envie de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas pour m'amuser que je prenais ma tête dans les mains, mais me retins. Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle commença à s'inquiéter. **Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.** l'infirmerie ! A lors, là pas question !

**-Non. Je t'assure ça va. C'est juste des maux de tête. Je vais déjà mieux.**

**-Si tu le dis.**

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, la douleur s'estompait peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître aussi soudainement quelle était venue. Je regardais autour de moi pour vérifier si je ne m'étais pas trop fait remarquer. Personne en dehors de Jennifer et bien évidemment des Cullen n'avaient fait attention. Pour mon déjeuner je ne pris qu'une bouteille d'eau. J'avais la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

**-Tu ne prends rien ?** m'interrogea Jennifer.

**-Non je n'ai pas très faim.**

**-OK.**

Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle, quelques minutes plus tard Tony, Matthew et Evans nous rejoignaient. Ils étaient trempés et de la glace fondait encore dans leur cheveux. La conversation qui suivit portait sur la future bataille de boules de neige à la fin des cours. Bataille qui ne verrait jamais le jour vu que la neige commençait à se transformer en pluie. Nous étions presque arrivés à la fin du repas, quand sans prévenir mes mains commencèrent à trembler, une brûlure que je ne connaissais que trop monta dans ma gorge, instinctivement je portais mes mains à mon cou, un liquide âcre s'accumula dans ma bouche, je la fermais pour éviter que le venin s'échappe. Ma respiration se coupa, mon rythme cardiaque s'affola, ma température augmenta brutalement. Je fermais les yeux pour qu'on ne voit pas que leur couleur avait changé.

Elle était là cette chose tant redouté : la crise. Je ne tentais pas de cacher aux autres ce qui m'arrivait, je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même. Il fallait attendre, attendre que cela passe. J'avais envie de hurler tellement la douleur de ma gorge était insupportable. Mais il fallait se taire, souffrir, en silence, pour ne pas révéler aux autres qui on est. Cette douleur, cette souffrance on ne l'oublie pas, jamais. Elle est pire que des os brisés, qu'un membre arraché, qu'une brûlure au troisième degré. Non. En réalité cette douleur réunit les trois et est multipliée par deux. Elle est très proche de la douleur que ressent un humain quand il se transforme en vampire. Sauf que là ce n'est pas le corps en entier qui subit mais seulement la gorge ce qui est à la fois mieux et pire. Quinze secondes ont passé et la crise n'est toujours pas terminée. Je ne comprends pas. Elle ne doit durer que cinq secondes, pas le triple. Je sens toute la tablée me fixer, n'osant rien faire, par peur peut-être ? Les Cullen aussi me fixent je le sais. Puis enfin après vingt-cinq secondes de calvaire, les tremblements cessent, la brûlure s'estompe, ma température baisse, mon rythme cardiaque se calme, je respire de nouveau. Mes yeux recouvrent peu à peu leur couleur d'origine. J'ouvre les paupières. Ma respiration est bruyante, la brûlure n'a pas totalement disparue, de la sueur perle à mon front. Je relève la tête difficilement. Mes mains reprennent leur place sur la table. Toute la tablée me regarde. Ils sont inquiets, ils ont peur.

**-Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on appelle l'infirmière ?** S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

**-...**

**-Bella ?** m'interrogea Matthew.

**-C'est bon, pas la peine.**

**-T'est sûre, t'avais vraiment l'air d'avoir mal.**

Avant de continuer à parler, je pris ma bouteille et bus le reste de l'eau d'un seul coup. La fraîcheur du liquide apaisa un peu ma gorge toujours douloureuse.

**-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive,** pourvu que cette réponse leur suffise.

**-Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médecin,** proposa Evans.

**-Déjà fait.**

**-Et ?**

Et il faut que je boive du sang pour éviter ce genre de choses.

**-Et il n'existe aucun traitement contre cela. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai un coup de fil à passer avant d'aller en cours. À plus tard.**

Je ne les laissais pas répondre et partis. Après avoir pris mon sac, j'allais directement en classe de biologie. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents. Je m'installais à ma place et sortais mon bloc notes. En attendant que le cours commence je dessinais. Je ne faisais pas à attention à ce que je gribouillais. J'étais bien plus occupée à réfléchir et à essayer de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. Cette crise n'aurait jamais dû se produire. J'avais chassé la nuit du samedi au dimanche. Mon corps était donc encore gorgé de sang. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien plus déclenché cette crise ? Mon soudain mal de tête et le dérèglement de mon don étaient-ils liés ? À ces questions je n'avais aucune réponse. Un bruit de tabouret que l'on tirait à côté de moi me ramena à la réalité.

**-Bonjour,** murmura mon voisin.

Je levais la tête, interloquée. Edward Cullen m'adressait la parole alors que deux semaines plus tôt il avait des envies de meurtres. Eh bien quel retournement de situation. Il souriait et ses yeux désormais dorés n'exprimaient plus cette même haine et cette même froideur que quinze jours auparavant.

**-Je suis Edward Cullen,** continua-t-il. **Je ne me suis pas présenté la dernière fois. Tu es Bella Swan n'est-ce pas.**

**-Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi,** mon ton était léger, mais mon état d'esprit l'était moins.

**-Tu te sens mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je simplement.

**-Joli dessin,** quoi ! À oui mon gribouillis, je l'avais oublié celui-là.

Je regardais ce que mon imagination avait bien pu inventer. Inconsciemment j'avais fait une esquisse d'une clairière découverte lors d'une balade avec Stydi.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, le prof étant arrivé, le cours pouvait commencer. Aujourd'hui nous devions identifier les étapes de la mitose sur des racines d'oignons.

Cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas fait ce genre d'expérience, mais je m'en souvenais comme si je l'avais faite la veille.

**-Les dames d'abord ?** proposa Edward.

**-Comme tu veux,** je pris la lamelle et l'insérais sous la lunette. Je réglais le microscope et jeta un coup d'œil. La réponse vient automatiquement. **Interphase,** dis-je sûre de moi.

**-Puis-je ?** je tournais le microscope vers lui. Il regarda un bref instant et confirma mon diagnostique. Il échangea la première lamelle avec la seconde et jeta à peine un coup d'œil. **Métaphase.**

Je regardais à mon tour, il avait raison. J'insérais la troisième lamelle.

**-Télophase,** affirmai-je, je tournais le microscope dans sa direction, pour qu'il puisse vérifier de lui-même.

**-Non je te fais confiance.**

Cinq minutes plus tard nous avions terminé. Après avoir rempli le polycopié soigneusement, j'observais le reste de la classe. Notre binôme était le seul à avoir fini. Mr banner vint vers nous et vérifia nos résultats. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et partit voir un autre groupe. Je regardais par la fenêtre évitant le regard d'Edward. La neige avait disparu, noyée par les trombes d'eau. Je soupirais, quand se n'étais pas la neige s'était la pluie.

**-Tu es déçue, pour la neige ?** me demanda mon voisin.

**-Pas le moins du monde.**

**-Tu n'aimes pas le froid ?**

**-Ni l'humidité, ni la pluie.**

**-Alors que viens-tu faire ici, à Forks ?**

Oh non...


	13. Ouverture d'esprit 2

Ouverture d'esprit

(2ème partie)

Point de vue de Bella

**_-Alors que viens-tu faire ici, à Forks ?_**

_Oh non..._

**-Eh bien... En faite... Euh...**

**-Mais encore.**

**-À vrai dire, c'est assez complexe.**

Une idée vite !

**-J'aime la complexité.**

Pourquoi c'est lui qui me pose cette question ?

**-Alors ?** je scrutais ses yeux d'ambre, il était clairement décidé à ne pas lâcher.

Que faire ? Mentir ? Non se serait trop compliqué. Dire la vérité ? Oui, mais en enlevant les détails les plus sanglants et les plus surnaturelles. C'est parti ! Inspiration...

**-Mes parents sont morts,** expiration. Au moment où ma phrase eut était dite, le magnifique visage d'Edward s'était décomposé. Il semblait regretter de m'avoir posé cette question.

**-Je suis désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû...**

**-Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang tu ne savais pas et puis ça fait déjà un bon moment.**

**-Combien ?** Osa-t-il.

Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde il y a cinquante-sept ans et mon père a été tué deux ans plus tard. Petite précision, je suis éternelle.

**-Ma mère est décédée à ma naissance et mon père quelques années après.**

**-Cela n'explique toujours pas la raison de ta venue à Forks ?** me demanda-t-il gentiment. Il était curieux et dans ses yeux plus aucune trace de haine ne subsistait.

**-Mon oncle m'a adoptée après la mort de mes parents, j'ai toujours vécu avec lui. Mais mon oncle est un médecin réputé et même s'il continue à exercer à l'hôpital il donne de plus en plus de conférence à travers le monde. Étant de plus en plus souvent absent, il a décidé de m'envoyer chez Jacques et Georgianna qui sont de lointain parents à moi. Comme ça d'après lui je suis moins seule.**

Là ça devrait lui suffire. Pour quelqu'un qui déteste parler d'elle et qui n'avait pas d'idée de base je m'en sors plutôt bien. Je l'observais, il semblait réfléchir.

**-Pourtant, ton oncle n'a pas pris la bonne décision apparemment.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très heureuse.**

**-Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**-Ton comportement.**

**-Mon comportement ?**

**-Oui il est très expressif. Beaucoup plus que ta tête en tout cas,** sembla-t-il se murmurer à lui-même. Ma tête ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**-Je dois t'avouer que je ne te suis plus. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement peut t'indiquer si je suis heureuse ou pas.**

**-C'est simple tu sembles mal intégrée aux autres comme si tu ne souhaitais pas te mélanger à eux. Tu es assez distante et tu ne participes pas aux conversations. J'ai l'impression que tu souhaites montrer aux personnes de ton entourage que tu t'en sors très bien sans eux.**

Alors, là je suis soufflé. Jamais personne ne m'avait aussi bien analysée. Même pas mon oncle.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et cela il l'avait parfaitement compris. Il me sourit d'un sourire amusé et enjôleur.

**-Il est vrai que je suis d'une nature plutôt solitaire,** et j'ajoutais,** comme toi et ta famille. Vous non plus vous ne semblez pas trop intégrés,** il fronça les sourcils.

**-Nous c'est différent.**

**-Ah bon ?**

Il se renfrogna, il en avait trop dit. La sonnerie retentit et il repartit aussi vite que la dernière fois. Je rangeais mes affaires et partis en direction de mon cours d'EPS. Comme à chaque fois je fis n'importe quoi.

Lorsque je sortis dehors ce n'est pas la pluie, mais un brouillard humide qui m'accueillit. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture. Avant de démarrer j'observais les alentours. Edward se tenait appuyé contre sa Volvo. Il me regardait. L'ignorant complètement je mis le contact et sortis du parking.


	14. Echappée belle

Échappée belle

Point de vue de Bella

En me levant le lendemain matin, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se trouva confirmé lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre. Le brouillard de la veille avait laissé place à... la neige. Une fine poudreuse recouvrait les arbres, les voitures et les trottoirs. Mais, ce n'était pas le pire. Pendant la nuit le sol avait gelé. La route était donc recouverte de verglas. Encore une joyeuse journée en perspective. Je descendis et pris mon petit- déjeuner en quatrième vitesse. Georgianna dormait encore, elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. J'enfilais mon manteau et je sortis. Malgré mes capacités je fis tout de même attention où je mettais les pieds. Sur le chemin menant eu lycée je roulais à la vitesse d'un escargot, mieux valait ne pas provoquer d'accident. J'arrivais enfin au lycée et allais me garer à l'emplacement le plus proche. Alors que je fermais à clé mon véhicule, je sentis une nouvelle tension dans l'air puis des cris me parvinrent. Je me retournais, la première chose que je vis fut le visage effrayé d'Edward puis je pris conscience qu'un fourgon bleu nuit fonçait droit sur moi. Les roues dérapaient sur le verglas et les freins ne semblaient plus fonctionner. Je me préparais à utiliser mon champ de force et ainsi limiter l'impact. Je rassemblais toute mon énergie et les filaments bleus électrique qui me protégeaient à longueur de temps commencèrent à sortir de mon corps, mais tout à coup j'aperçus un éclair blanc puis quelque chose me frappa me coupant le souffle et stoppa ma défense. Mon bouclier revient brutalement en moi. Je fus plaquée sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de savoir ce que c'était, le véhicule fou me fonçait dessus de nouveau. Deux mains blanches jaillirent alors et s'enfoncèrent dans le bas de la portière de la fourgonnette. Cette dernière s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Tout d'abord, un silence de mort plana sur le parking puis des cris affolés retentirent et des personnes commencèrent à courir vers moi ou plutôt devrai-je dire vers nous, car la forme blanche et dur qui me tenait n'était autre qu'Edward.

**-Bella, tu n'as rien ?**

**-Non,** je tentais de me relever, mais Edward me tenait toujours serrée contre son torse.

**-Tu ne devrais pas bouger tu t'es cognée la tête.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui, tu ne souffres pas ?** zut un humain normal aurait dû ressentir quelque chose. Je fais quoi ? Je hurle de douleur ?

**-Maintenant que tu me le dis il est vrai que j'ai un peu mal.**

**-C'est ce que je pensais.**

Mon esprit était embrouillé, j'étais confuse et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvée ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

En me secourant il avait risqué son secret, sa famille. Et puis j'étais blessée, mon orgueil et ma fierté en avaient pris un coup.

À chaque fois que j'étais dans une situation similaire à aujourd'hui, je faisais face. Je me débrouillais, je trouvais un moyen de réussir et je réussissais. Même si pour ça je faisais d'énormes sacrifices. Tout cela je le réalisais seule, personne ne m'aidait et personne ne me secourait. J'étais trop indépendante trop fière pour vouloir de l'aide. Je ne comptais que sur moi-même. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, Edward m'avait sauvée. Sans me demander mon avis, sans m'avertir. C'était la première fois et cela me donnait une impression bizarre...

J'entendis des sirènes au loin et je pris conscience du monde qui nous entourait. Edward m'aida à me relever. On sortit Tony du fourgon, il était un peu amoché, mais il était conscient. Deux professeurs aidés de quelques ambulanciers s'occupèrent de déplacer le véhicule bleu et aussitôt les brancards des ambulances prirent place. Edward révéla aux urgentistes que je «m'étais cognée la tête ». On me mit une minerve et on m'allongea sur la civière. Tout le monde me regardait. La honte.

Au moment où on me montait dans l'ambulance, j'entendis des cris :

**-Bella !** c'était Jacques. Évidemment en tant que chef de la police il avait était prévenue. Misères de misères.

**-C'est bon Jacques je n'ai rien. Tout va bien,** il était à moitié rassuré et monta derrière avec moi.

Pour couronner le tout Edward monta devant et les ambulances furent escortées par la police. Dans le genre discret ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux.

Arrivés aux urgences, on me transféra directement au service de radiologie. Une fois les radios faites, on m'installa dans une salle d'examens. Dès que je fus seule, j'arrachais littéralement la minerve et la balançais je ne sais où. Je ne restais pas seule bien longtemps, Georgianna arriva, presque en courant.

**-Bella ! Tu vas bien ! Jacques vient de me prévenir.**

**-Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis seulement un peu cognée la tête.**

**-Tu a passé des radios ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et ?**

**-Et je ne sais rien, personne n'est venue.**

**-Tu veux dire qu'une fois que l'on t'a transférée ici, on t'a enlevée ta minerve et qu'après on t'a laissée en plan.**

**-Euh... c'est à peu près ça, sauf pour la minerve, c'est moi qui me la suis enlevée.**

Georgianna soupira. Puis elle partit quelques instants. Pendant ce temps-là, on amena Tony. Une fois installé à côté de moi, il ne perdit pas de temps.

**-Bella, je suis désolé, je roulais trop vite, j'ai dérapé sur la glace... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te tuer.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et toi aussi c'est le principal.**

**-Mais comment t'as fait pour te sortir de là aussi vite ?**

Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi à répondre aux questions les plus délicates surtout que là j'allais devoir mentir.

**-Edward m'a tirée de la trajectoire de la voiture à temps.**

**-Ah, c'est bizarre je ne l'ai pas vu, mais puisque tu le dis.**

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autres chose. Edward passa la porte à double battant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer à un dieu grec, tel Apollon revenant de l'antiquité... Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être magnifique...

Tu divagues Bella.

Je revins à la réalité lorsque Tony se confondit en excuses auprès d'Edward. Ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste. Georgianna arriva à ce moment-là.

**-Un médecin va venir vous examiner,** nous dit-elle.

**-Ah bonjour Edward.**

**-Bonjour Mme Hopkins.**

**-Alors, d'après les rumeurs c'est grâce à toi que Bella est sauvée.**

**-Ce n'était pas grands-choses.**

Georgianna sourit, mais ne dit rien. Puis elle me fourra un thermomètre sous le bras et prit ma tension. Tony eut droit au même traitement que moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et un deuxième dieu grec aux yeux dorés apparut, sans doute le père d'Edward.

**-Mademoiselle Swan, comment vous sentez-vous ?**

**-Merveilleusement bien.**

Il retira le thermomètre de mon aisselle et regarda un instant.

**-Je suis désolé, mais nous allons devoir reprendre votre température. Apparemment le thermomètre a un petit problème.**

**-Un problème ?** demanda Georgianna.

**-Oui, il affiche une température de 40°.**

Oups !

Le temps que Georgianna aille chercher un autre thermomètre, je m'appliquais à redescendre ma température à 37°. Elle revint et fit une nouvelle tentative. En regardant le résultat, elle paraissait soulagée.

**-C'est bon, c'était bien un dérèglement de l'instrument.**

Pendant ce temps-là, le docteur Cullen avait fixé les radios au négatoscope.

**-Elles sont bonnes. Vous avez-mal ? D'après Edward, le choc a été important.**

**-Je vais très bien.**

Il examina ma boîte crânienne et avec une petite lampe il vérifia la réactivité de mes pupilles.

**-Bien vous allez vous en remettre,** alors que le père d'Edward commençait à remplir ma fiche de sortie et à me donner des conseils si mon état ne s'améliorait pas, la porte à double battant s'ouvrit de nouveau et je vis...


	15. Mise au point

Mise au point

Point de vue de Bella

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort depuis un bon bout de temps. Dire qu'il a l'audace et surtout le culot de venir jusqu'ici. Il, c'est mon oncle, enfin la personne qui dit faire parti de ma famille. Après la conversation que l'on avait eu, il osait mettre les pieds ici. Si toutes les personnes autour de nous n'étaient pas présentes, je crois que je l'aurai réduit en bouillie. Il arriva lentement d'une démarche assurée, le sourire aux lèvres. Mon oncle ressemblait fortement à mon père. Comme lui, ses cheveux sont courts, ondulés et d'un brun très foncé. Physiquement ils sont identiques : grand, légèrement baraqué et très séduisant. Avant leur transformation, mon oncle avait les yeux marron et mon père les yeux verts. Ils ne se sont pas figés au même âge : Henri a été transformé à quarante-cinq ans et Erwan à quarante ans. Il portait des habits sombres, contraste saisissant avec sa peau blafarde et sa blouse blanche... J'espère qu'il ne va pas me sortir l'excuse du patient à allait visiter. Tout le monde avait remarqué la soudaine fixation de mon regard et ils s'étaient retournés. À la périphérie de mon œil je vis le visage d'Edward et de son père se décomposer. Eh, Eh, Eh ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit une « humaine » avec pour oncle un vampire !

Henri serra la main du docteur.

**-Enchanté de vous rencontrer je suis l'oncle de Bella. Vous devez être le docteur Cullen ?**

**-Professeur Conors, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.**

Il salua d'un signe de tête ma « grand-mère ».

**-Georgianna.**

**-Professeur.**

Puis il se tourna vers Edward.

**-Et toi tu dois être le sauveur de ma nièce. Edward ?**

**-C'est bien moi.**

Enfin il se tourna vers moi. Je ne perdis pas de temps.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?**

**-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir Bella,** sentiment non partagé.

**-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

**-J'étais venu voir un de mes anciens patient et j'ai entendu une infirmière annoncer qu'il y avait eu un accident au lycée. Je me suis dit que tu en faisais sans doute parti.**

Ah, Ah, Ah !

Si les regards pouvaient tuer...

Il me sourit et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Georgianna.

**-J'ai vu Jacques dans la salle d'attente, vous devriez y aller, il s'inquiète énormément,** traduction : laissez-nous s'il vous plaît nous devons parler entre créatures des ténèbres.

**-C'estvrai, je vous laisse, donc Bella on se revoit ce soir. Professeur?**

**-Je pense rester quelques jours ici.**

**-D'accord et bien à plus tard.**

Après avoir salué le docteur et son fils elle partit.

**-Eh bien Bella je te félicite, tu as beau être dans l'une des villes les plus paumée du monde, tu trouves le moyen d'être à proximité de vampires,** alors, là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! C'est lui qui m'a envoyée ici – pour une raison que je ne citerais pas – et évidemment c'est de ma faute.

**-Je te rappelle mon cher oncle que c'est toi qui m'a obligée à venir ici.**

**-Je sais.**

Pendant notre conversation Henri s'était assis à côté de moi, il m'avait pris la main et appuyait légèrement sur ma paume. Ce geste... C'était un signe, un moyen de communiquer silencieusement que l'on avait mis en place entre nous deux. En appuyant sur ma paume de cette façon là, il voulait que je protège ses pensées avec mon bouclier. Cela devait être important, jamais il n'utilisait ce protocole pour des bêtises. J'ouvris donc mes barrières mentales et enveloppais mon oncle avec. D'un sourire, il me remercia. Puis dans une synchronisation parfaite nous nous tournâmes vers les deux autres vampires présents. Je faillis éclater de rire. La tête que faisaient Edward et son père était à se plier en deux. C'est le docteur Cullen qui commença à parler.

**-Elle sait pour notre nature ?**

Je m'esclaffais :

**-Bien sûr que je sais.**

Une vague de soulagement sembla s'abattre sur Edward. Il sourit dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignées et d'un blanc immaculé...

On se calme Bella.

Le père semblait être en pleines réflexions.

**-Depuis quand le sais-tu ?**

Depuis un demi-siècle !

**-Depuis mes sept ans.**

**-Et ça ne te gène pas ?**

**-Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?**

Ah s'ils savaient !

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, une douleur cuisante me prit à la gorge... ça recommençait...

Cinq secondes, dix secondes, quinze secondes... La crise durait, c'était interminable, je souffrais, je voulais hurler, mais ne le fis pas. Mon oncle m'avait allongée, il expliquait à Carlisle que l'on ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il fallait attendre. Ce dernier avait bien sûr demandé quel genre de maladie c'était. Mon tuteur lui avait sorti la phrase habituelle : c'est une maladie orpheline très rare et qui n'a même pas de nom et auquel il n'existe aucun traitement. Le jour où on trouvera un traitement contre le vampirisme, les poules auront des dents !

Finalement, après trente secondes la brûlure s'atténua enfin. J'ouvris les yeux et me relevais. Edward était parti me chercher un verre d'eau comme l'avait demandé mon oncle, il me le passa et je le vidais d'un trait. L'eau était glaciale et cela me fit du bien.

Je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle.

**-Je pense que nous allons y aller,** proposa mon oncle.

**-Oui,** répondis-je faiblement.

Henri m'aida à me relever et après avoir salué les Cullen nous partîmes. En quittant la salle d'examen, je sentais le regard d'Edward posé sur moi.


	16. Le destin

Le destin

« Nous ne choisissons point. Notre destin choisit. Et la sagesse est de nous montrer dignes de son choix, quel qu'il soit. »

Romain Rolland

Point de vue de Bella

**-Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

**-Nulle part, nous allons juste faire une petite balade. Histoire de discuter un peu.**

**-J'ai été blessée, je suis censée me reposer.**

**-Mon, œil ! Tu dis seulement ça pour que je te ramène et ainsi tu éviteras la discussion que l'on doit avoir.**

**-Pff !**

**-De plus, je doute que ce genre d'accident arrive à te blesser. Enfin... du point de vue physique je parle. Ta fierté a dû en prendre un coup ? Non ? Étant donné que tu n'as pas réussi à te sauver toute seule et que c'est Edward qui t'a secouru.**

Je grognais :

**-Va te faire mordre !**

**-Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?** Je ne dis rien, il avait raison et le pire c'est qu'il le savait. **Commençons par le début, tu veux ?**

**-Non.**

**-Arrête de râler. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Très bien, mais tu réponds à mes questions d'abord.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Pourquoi voulais-tu que je protège tes pensées ?**

**-Tu n'es pas au courant ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Edward Cullen à un don. Il est télépathe.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui et il n'est pas le seul. Sa sœur Alice peut lire l'avenir et son frère Jasper peut connaître les sentiments des gens. Mais à ma connaissance tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu es immunisée contre ces dons avec ton bouclier.**

« _Beaucoup plus que ta tête en tout cas._ » m'avait-dit Edward.

**-Je comprends tout maintenant.**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Quand j'étais en présence d'Edward, j'avais fréquemment des maux de tête. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre mes pensées, il a dû forcer un peu plus sur son don, mais il s'est heurté à mes barrières mentales provoquant mon mal.**

**-Ton explication se tient et ça parait logique.**

**-Un mystère de résolu.**

**-En effet. Tu as d'autres questions ?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais je voulais te remercier.**

**-Ah ! Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu aurais pu dire au Cullen le fait que j'étais demi-vampire. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, alors merci.**

**-C'est tout à fait normal, ce n'est pas à moi de révéler tes secrets, mais à toi de faire le premier pas.**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Je peux te poser mes questions maintenant ?**

**-De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-Avant la crise d'aujourd'hui, de quand datait la dernière ? Et ne me mens pas.**

**-J'en ai eu une, hier.**

**-À quelle occasion ?**

**-C'était pendant le déjeuner à la cafétéria.**

**-Tu as chassé récemment ?**

**-Le week-end dernier.**

**-Ton corps était donc encore gorgé de sang.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu n'as pas fait d'effort physique trop éprouvant.**

**-Non,** il se mit à sourire, mais d'un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

**-Tu as une idée de ce qui m'arrive ?**

**-Oui, mais je sais qu'elle ne te plaira pas. **

**-Dis toujours.**

**-Tu te souviens, il y a quelques années, Kelsi avait les mêmes problèmes que toi. Elle faisait des crises sans arrêt.**

**-Oui, Quelque temps après le début des crises, ses yeux sont devenus violet et on a découvert qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de...**

Et là je pris conscience de ce que mon oncle voulait me faire dire.

**-Je ne tomberais pas amoureuse !**

**-Tu crois, je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Dans quelques jours je suis sûr que tes yeux changeront de couleur.**

**-C'est n'importe quoi !**

**-Edward ferait un bon gendre.**

**-Alors, là tu dépasses les bornes ! Pourquoi tu tiens temps à me caser, hein ? Si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis-le ? Je m'en vais ?**

**-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça.**

**-Alors, c'est quoi ?**

**-Je ne veux que ton bonheur.**

**-Mon bonheur ? Tu crois que m'envoyer dans une ville minuscule et détrempée est un bon moyen de me rendre heureuse !**

**-Crois-tu au destin Bella ?**

**-Non.**

**-Moi j'y crois. Je pense que c'est le destin qui t'a emmenée ici et que ton destin c'est de tomber amoureuse d'Edward et de vivre heureuse avec lui.**

**-Mais bien sûr et comme t'es le meilleur ami du destin tu l'as aidé en m'envoyant ici.**

**-Exactement.**

**-Je vais te le prouver moi, que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse. Et je vais surtout te prouver que ce n'est pas toi qui vas me trouver la personne que j'aimerai plus tard.**

**-On verra. Sinon, quand comptes-tu leur dire que tu n'es pas une simple humaine.**

**-Dans très longtemps,** il soupira.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Ils n'ont pas à le savoir.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est mon secret, celui des autres et je ne veux pas parler de moi.**

**-Si tu demandais à tes coéquipiers la permission de révéler aux Cullen votre secret. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront bien.**

**-Mais moi, je ne veux pas !**

**-C'est puéril Bella.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Têtue comme une mule.**

**-Et fier de l'être !**

**-De toute façon tant que tes yeux ne changeront pas de couleurs les crises risquent de continuer et elles risquent surtout de continuer si tu n'admets pas que tu es amoureuse.**

**-Mais je ne tomb...**

**-Je sais, tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse d'Edward. Enfin nous verrons bien. En attendant chasse le plus possible et essaye de dormir toutes les nuits.**

**-OK.**

**-Tu diras à Georgianna que j'ai eu une urgence et que je dois partir plus tôt.**

**-Donc si j'ai bien compris je ne te revois pas avant longtemps.**

**-Peut-être.**

Une heure plus tard Henri me ramena devant la maison. Après les au revoir et les consignes du genre « fais attention » et « tâche de ne pas te retrouver à l'hôpital » il partit. Je ne rentrai pas directement, mais regardais la voiture de mon oncle s'éloigner. Nous avions beau être comme chien et chat tous les deux, je l'aimais beaucoup.


	17. Amitié ?

Amitié ?

Point de vue de Bella

Le but de mon oncle dans la vie : me pousser à bout. Et là, je pense qu'il a atteint son but. Il l'a même largement dépassé. La raison ? Monsieur trouve le moyen de me dire la veille qu'il part et le lendemain le voilà qui m'attend devant la maison.

Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'à ce que je sorte sous le porche et le découvre tout sourire adossé à sa décapotable noir.

**-Tu n'étais pas censé partir hier ?**

**-Erreur, je n'ai jamais dit que je partais hier.**

**-Pourtant tu...**

**-J'ai dit « peut-être » pas « c'est sûr ».**

**-Pff.**

**-Tu es prête ? Je t'emmène au lycée.**

**-Pas question !**

**-Allez, tu ne seras pas en retard et puis durant toute ta scolarité je n'ai jamais pu t'emmener à l'école.**

**-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu préfères les voitures ouvertes aux voitures fermées.**

**-S'il te plaît...**

**-D'accord mais tu te dépêches, je ne veux pas me mettre la honte devant tout le monde.**

**-T'inquiète, je suis passé devant le lycée avant de venir ici et il n'y avait personne.**

**-Cela ne veut rien dire.**

**-Allez en voiture mauvaise troupe.**

Comme tous les vampires et moi-même, mon oncle adore la vitesse. Conséquence, mous ne mîmes qu'une minute trente pour arriver au lycée.

Sur le parking, personne à part... les Cullen. Toujours là où il ne faut pas ceux là. Mon oncle aussi les avait remarqués, mais comme moi il ne s'attarda pas. Énorme problème ils allaient entendre toute la conversation. Mais apparemment mon oncle s'en souciait peu.

Nous descendîmes et mon oncle ouvrit les bras.

**-Câlin ?**

**-Pire qu'un gamin !**

**-Après avoir vécu presque deux cent vingt et un ans, j'ai bien le droit ! Et puis dépêche-toi, les premières voitures d'élèves commence à arriver.**

Je souris et me précipitais dans ses bras froid.

Rien de tel qu'un câlin pour oublier ses problèmes.

Mon oncle était très affectif. Il avait dû remplacer ma mère, mon père et jouer un rôle de tuteur, de confident, de médecin...

Je me séparais de lui et lui demandais :

**-Tu pars quand, pour de vrai cette fois ?** il rigola.

**-Cette après midi.**

**-Je te revois quand ?**

**-Dans quelques semaines, voir un mois ou deux.**

**-OK.**

**-Bon j'y vais tes petits camarades commence à affluer. Fais attention à toi, ne te retrouve pas à l'hôpital, respecte les consignes que je t'ai donné et surtout laisse-toi aller,** il m'embrassa sur le front et partit.

Une fois les grondements du véhicule au loin, je me rendis à mon premier cours.

La matinée passa lentement et fut très ennuyeuse. Tous les élèves me demandaient de répéter encore et encore l'accident.

À midi, je partis seule à la cantine. J'avais prévenu les autres que je préférais déjeuner en solo.

Au self, je pris seulement une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Puis je m'installais à une table dans un coin jamais utilisée et qui était assez loin des autres humains.

Alors que je repensais à ce que m'avait dit mon oncle. Je vis Edward s'approcher de ma table, il s'appuya contre la chaise face à moi et me demanda :

**-Puis-je ?**

**-Mais je t'en pris.**

**-Il s'assit et durant quelques minutes aucun de nous deux parla.**

Puis il rompit le silence.

**-Alors comme ça tu sais qui nous sommes ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Cela ne te fait pas peur ?**

**-Peur ? Non.**

**-Ton oncle n'a jamais été... tenté ?** Il était gêné. Difficile d'avouer que lui aussi, l'était.

**-Non. En fait mon oncle n'a jamais goûté au sang humain, il ne veut pas être un « monstre » comme il dit. En ce qui concerne mon sang, je sais qu'il est assez tentateur pour vous. Mais mon oncle n'a jamais succombé. À part peut-être une fois, mais il s'est vite repris.**

**-Tu l'aimes beaucoup,** ce n'était pas une question.

**-Mon oncle et moi, on adore se taquiner, s'embêter, se crier dessus. Mais je l'aime énormément, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste désormais.**

**-Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que ton père avait été tué. Comment ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.**

Je choisi soigneusement mes mots.

**-C'était un meurtre. Apparemment l'un des anciens patients de mon père n'a pas supporté qu'il ne puisse pas le guérir de son cancer. Finalement mon géniteur s'est retrouvé avec une balle en pleine poitrine, il est mort sur le coup.**

Cette histoire est véridique sauf en ce qui concerne la fin. Mr Collins – le patient à mon père, avait bien l'intention de tuer ce dernier à cause de son cancer non guérit. Mais étant donné que mon père était un vampire, la balle n'a fait que rebondir. Pour finir, Mr Collins s'est retrouvé dans un hôpital psychiatrique les six derniers mois de sa vie car il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait rencontré l'incroyable Hulk.

En réalité, ce sont les Volturi, la famille royale des vampires qui ont tué mon père. Et c'est ma faute.

**-Le meurtrier a été arrêté ?**

**-Oui, mais il n'a pas été condamné à cause de sa maladie. Il est mort quelque mois plus tard.**

Alors qu'Edward semblait être plongé dans une profonde réflexion, je regardais autour de moi.

La table où je m'asseyais d'habitude était étrangement calme, je voyais Jessica me jeter des regards haineux. Du côté des Cullen, comme d'habitude personne ne parlait, part contre ils avaient tous la tête tournée dans nôtre direction et ils étaient très attentif à notre conversation. À part Rosalie ils avaient tous un air grave. Je compris pourquoi.

**-Apparemment, Edward tu n'as pas jugé bon de rapporter à ta famille notre conversation de l'autre jour ?**

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses frères et sœurs il me répondit :

**-Ils n'avaient pas à le savoir.**

Je souris.

**-Écoute Edward je te propose quelque chose. Et si l'on devenait amis ?**

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? T'est censée le détester, ne pas te rapprocher de lui ? Prouver à ton oncle qu'il a tort. Et là tu lui demandes d'être ton amie ? C'est n'importe quoi ?

Ferme-là, conscience à la noix je fais ce que je veux ? Et puis si l'on devient amis, on ne sera pas plus !

Elle est nulle ta logique à deux balles !

Rien à faire !

**-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Tu fais une grosse bêtise !

Tais-toi !

**-D'accord ! Amis.**

**-Amis.**

Mais dans quelle galère tu t'es fourrée...


	18. Le commencement

Le commencement...

Point de vue de Bella

Plusieurs jours ont passé. Edward et moi nous sommes devenus de vrais amis. Malgré la petite distance qu'il met entre nous pour ma sécurité nos relations se sont vraiment améliorées. Tous les midis nous déjeunons ensemble au grand désarroi de Jennifer et de ses amis.

Je ne connais pas encore très bien les frères et sœurs d'Edward, juste ce qu'il m'a dit sur eux. Le fait que je sache déjà qui il est permet une plus libre communication entre nous deux. Je me sens bien avec lui. Parfois j'ai l'impression que même si ma différence nous sépare encore, il est le seul à vraiment comprendre mes sentiments, autre détail je n'arrive pas à lui mentir sauf en ce qui concerne mes origines.

Je le fais depuis des années, je suis donc bien entraînée, mais pour les petites choses de la vie quotidienne je n'y arrive pas. Le mensonge reste bloqué dans ma gorge et je pique un fard. Avant j'arrivais à contrôler mes rougissement, mais apparemment cette époque est révolue, de même pour mes battement de cœur. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maintenir un rythme normal.

En ce qui concerne ma température je la maintiens le plus bas possible. Mon sang étant largement moins chaud c'est plus simple pour lui. Depuis quelques temps j'ai changé, mais pas que physiquement, mon état d'esprit aussi a évolué. Pour la première fois de mon éternité, je suis heureuse d'être considérée comme humaine, totalement humaine. Dans la communauté vampirique, je ne suis pas appréciée, mon équipe non plus.

À part les vampires qui ne sont pas au courant (comme les Cullen), mon oncle, ceux qui nous ignorent complètement et les Volturi – mais eux c'est une autre histoire. Tous les vampires nous dénigrent, nous repoussent. Nous sommes considérés comme une sous race qui devrait être éradiquée de la surface de la Terre.

Beaucoup de Sang-froid voudraient s'en charger. Mais voilà, nous sommes l'une des sections de la garde des Volturi. C'est une section très spéciale.

Nous gardons une très grande indépendance et nous ne sommes pas obligés de résider à Volterra.

Mais lorsque l'un des sbires des Volturi nous envoient un ordre de mission, nous ne pouvons désobéir, peu importe le prix à payer.

Pour l'instant nous ne sommes que cinq à faire partis de cette section, pas d'autres Demi-sang n'a encore été repéré.

Je dis Demi-sang car c'est ainsi que nous nous faisons appeler.

Après tout, nous sommes mi vampire, mi humain, nés d'un père vampire et d'une mère humaine.

La race a été créé, il y a cinquante-sept ans.

Je suis donc la première représentant de cette espèce. J'ai grandi normalement jusqu'à mes seize ans, puis j'ai eu ma première crise. Mon oncle a mis une semaine à me convaincre que je devais boire du sang pour vivre.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un garçon m'a volé un baiser, je lui aie mis un coup de poing dans la figure.

Il s'est retrouvé avec le nez cassé. Nous avons ainsi découvert ma force.

J'ai mis un an pour me transformer en l'être que je suis aujourd'hui.

Le jour de mes dix-sept ans c'était fini. Pendant trois cents soixante-cinq jours, j'ai appris à contrôler ma force, à courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre une moyenne de cent dix kilomètres heures. J'ai accru mon agilité, mon adresse, ma souplesse et mon équilibre. J'ai aussi découvert mes deux dons et ai appris à les maîtriser.

Mon premier pouvoir s'est de posséder un bouclier physique doublé d'un bouclier mental.

Le bouclier physique à deux facettes. Il protège mon corps des attaques en m'enveloppant comme une aura. Cette aura est bleue électrique et est invisible à quiconque. Je peux aussi contrôler cette aura et la sortir de mon corps pour la projeter contre quelque chose.

Elle devient alors un champ de force. C'est à ce stade là que l'on peut voir sa couleur.

Mon bouclier mental protège mes pensées et mon esprit. Aucun don mental offensif ne peut m'atteindre. Je peux aussi faire agir mes barrières mentales sur une multitude d'autres personnes, à l'infini, je crois.

Ce premier don est dans mes gènes depuis ma conception.

Je l'ai hérité de mon père.

Mon deuxième pouvoir est plus complexe et plus dangereux. Je l'ai développé moi-même et pour l'instant je suis la seule dans tout l'univers à le détenir. J'ai mis des années et des années à le maîtriser complètement. C'est un don précieux et très pratique.

Je peux changer le métabolisme d'un vampire et ainsi lui faire retrouver son humanité.

L'humain nouvellement retransformé ne se souviendra de rien et sa vie reprendra où elle s'était arrêtée.

Mais attention ce protocole ne s'applique qu'aux vampires nouveau-nés de moins d'un an. Ces derniers ont encore assez de sang humain dans les veines pour que je puisse inverser le processus. Pour réussir à retransformer un vampire en humain je dois être concentrée et avoir toutes mes capacité physique et mentales. L'acte est éprouvant, surtout mentalement. Généralement après chaque intervention je dors plusieurs jours d'affilés pour pouvoir me régénérer.

Un jour, j'ai essayé d'appliquer mon don sur un vampire âgé de trente ans. L'expérience a été un échec total. Le vampire est mort et pour moi ce fut très douloureux, après cet échec j'ai fait plusieurs crises et j'ai dormi pendant une semaine.

Jamais je ne renouvèlerais cette expérience, jamais.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que ma vie n'est plus la même. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir changé, Edward aussi. Plus les jours passent, plus je le sens différent. Une nouvelle lueur s'est allumée dans ses yeux, il est plus gai, moins grave. Depuis quelque temps j'ai un pressentiment. Quelque chose d'important va arriver mais quoi ? Mystère.


	19. L'odeur du sang

L'odeur du sang

Point de vue de Bella

Un couloir sombre, des cris, des murmures, des bruits de pas. Une porte, une salle. Trois personnes. Du blanc et du noir. Des yeux rouges. Moi dans les bras de mon oncle. Mon père. Des plaintes, des feulements. Un rire. De la peur. De la haine. Une décision. Mon père à genoux. Un objet. Du métal. Un éclair. Des grognements. Des pleurs, des sanglots. Plus de père. Que des cendres. Un hurlement :

**-Papaaaaaaaaaa !**

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Je sortais brusquement de mon cauchemar. Je pris mon réveil et le balançais contre le mur. Il ne résista pas et se retrouva complètement disloqué au sol. Je tremblais, j'étais en sueur. Mes draps complètement défaits et trempés, étaient enroulés autour de moi. Je regardais le calendrier accroché derrière la porte et vis la date tant redouté : six février.

Tous les ans à la même date je fais le même rêve, le même cauchemar. Je revoie mon père se faire tuer. Aujourd'hui cela fait cinquante-cinq ans qu'il est mort.

Je quittais mon lit et me dirigeais directement dans la salle de bains. Je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau glacée. Je relevais la tête et rencontrai mon reflet dans la glace. Comme tout vampire et tout être qui y ressemble, je suis magnifique. Mais pas magnifique comme vous l'entendez. Je suis magnifique pour mes proies. Enfin pour ceux qui devraient être mes proies, les humains. J'ai la peau blafarde, translucide, des yeux d'un vert sombre comme la forêt. Je possède des lèvres d'un rouge très foncé. Mes dents sont bien alignés et d'un blanc immaculé. Mes canines sont coupante comme des lames de rasoir et elles sont plus longue que la moyenne – pas besoin de vous expliquez pourquoi –, cette différence de taille n'est pas détectable par les humains.

Mes cheveux sont brun, presque noir, ils descendent en longue boucle jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je mesure un mètre soixante pour cinquante kilos. Je suis fine sans être maigre et ai les formes qu'il faut là où il faut.

Mon odeur est aussi faite pour séduire les humains. Je sens le bois de rose et la mandarine.

Ma beauté est une force. Cette force je l'ai utilisée et je l'utiliserais toujours pendant mes missions.

Étant la seule femme célibataire du groupe je suis souvent utilisée comme appât pour mon plus grand désarroi. Je déteste m'habiller légèrement et user de mon charme pour attirer le vampire qui, quelques minutes plus tard sera envoyé sous bonne escorte chez les Volturi pour être jugé. La mission que nous a confiée les seigneurs de Volterra à mon équipe et à moi-même est de protéger les mortels. Lorsqu'un vampire nouveau-né, jeune ou vieux devient une source de mort certaine pour les humains. Notre devoir est de le récupérer, l'immobiliser et le ramener à Volterra.

Si le vampire est très jeune je m'en occupe sur place, si au contraire il a plus d'un an et qu'il est impossible pour nous de le maîtriser, nous le supprimons. Enfin Kelsi le supprime grâce à son venin. Moi je ne tue pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à tuer, pourtant il me suffit de mordre et c'est fini. Mais je ne veux pas tuer.

Mon don s'est de rendre son humanité à un vampire pas de lui prendre sa non-vie. Mes coéquipiers respectent mon choix et font le sale bouleau à ma place...

Je sortis de la salle de bains, pris des affaires dans mon armoire et m'habillai. Une chemise noire, un jean noir des ballerines noires compose ma tenue. Cette sombre tenue, je l'utilise deux fois dans l'année : le jour de la mort de mon père et le jour de mon anniversaire qui est aussi le jour de la mort de ma mère.

Ce sont deux jours de deuil pour moi et je m'habille en conséquence.

J'attachais mes long cheveux en queue de cheval, pris au passage ma veste (noire) et descendis déjeuner. Je ne bus qu'un verre de lait. J'enfilais ma veste, récupérais mes clés de voiture sur la tablette de l'entrée et sortis dehors. Je montais en voiture, démarrais et filais au lycée.

Sur le parking, Edward m'attendait à côté de sa voiture. Je me garais et allais vers lui.

Il me contempla l'air interrogateur mais ne fit aucuns commentaires. Il m'accompagna en cours. Le trajet se passa en silence et je sais qu'il mourrait d'envie de me demander pourquoi je me suis habillée comme ça.

Pendant l'heure de maths, je ne fais que copier bêtement ce que le prof dicte. Je repense à mon cauchemar. J'ai beau le faire tous les ans, à chaque fois je suis toujours bouleversée et anéantie. J'ai l'impression de perdre mon père encore une fois.

**-Melle Swan ? Au lieu de rêvasser. Venez donc me résoudre cette équation.**

**-Bien sûr,** évidemment Mr Varner avait choisi ce moment pour me poser une question.

Même si je « rêvassais » comme il dit, j'ai quand même entendu ce qu'il racontait et cette équation serait un jeu d'enfant. Je me levais, et pris place devant le tableau. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps.

**-x = 3.**

**-C'est bien. Retournez à votre place et tachez d'écouter maintenant.**

C'est ça ! Cause toujours tu m'intéresses.

Non mais. Ce n'est pas un prof de math, étroit d'esprit et même pas agrégé qui va me dire ce que je dois faire.

Je retournais à ma place et passai le reste de l'heure à m'ennuyer ferme. À midi je rejoignis Edward à la cantine.

**-C'était bien l'heure de maths ?** Il souriait.

**-On ne se moque pas. **

**-Je n'ai rien dit. En tous cas tu étais vraiment partie ailleurs. Je me demande à quoi tu pensais.**

**-Laisse tomber tu ne sauras rien.**

**-Même pas pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ?**

Je scrutais ses yeux. Ils étaient interrogateurs et je discernais une pointe d'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? N'importe quoi, il est juste curieux.

**-Bella, depuis qu'on est amis tu ne t'es jamais habillée aussi sombrement. Et puis en regardant dans tes yeux j'ai l'impression que tu souffres atrocement.**

Je ne peux rien lui cacher. Pourquoi faut-il que mes aptitudes à mentir et à cacher mes sentiments s'envolent à chaque fois qu'il me parle !

Je fais quoi ? Je débite encore un mensonge ? Je lui dis la vérité ? Après tout la vérité ne m'engage à rien et puis je ne veux pas lui mentir. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

**-C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père. Alors je porte du noir. Je le fais chaque année.**

**-O.K. Je comprends tout maintenant.**

Nous passâmes le reste du déjeuner à parler de choses et d'autres. Je me surpris à rire. D'ordinaire je ne riais jamais ces jours-là. Quelques minutes avant d'aller en biologie Edward m'annonça qu'il avait décidé de sécher les cours.

**-Donc tu me plantes là ?**

**-L'école buissonnière c'est bon pour la santé. Si tu veux m'accompagner tu peux.**

C'était tentant mais à mon avis Jacques et Georgianna ne seraient pas contents.

En plus la biologie était un de mes cours préféré.

**-Désolée mais moi j'y vais.**

**-À demain alors.**

**-À demain.**

Edward partit, je filais à mon cours.

J'arrivais quelques minutes avant la deuxième sonnerie.

Je m'assis à ma place et attendis. Mr Banner fit irruption dans la pièce accompagné d'un chariot rempli de kit de Test de groupe sanguin !

Oh mon Dieu ! Pas ça !

Je compris pourquoi Edward avait déserté. J'aurais mieux fait de l'accompagner !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

À coup sûr je vais tourner de l'œil.

Mr Banner commença à expliquer le cours d'aujourd'hui.

**-Cet après midi nous allons apprendre à connaître votre groupe sanguin.**

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je hais la biologie !

**-Pour cela voua allez vous piquez le doigt avec une aiguille stérilisée puis déposer une goutte de votre sang sur l'applicateur. Nous allons faire la démonstration. Matthew venez ici.**

J'espérais que le sang de Matthew n'aurait pas trop d'effet sur moi. Mais je me trompais.

Le prof prit la main de Matthew et bloqua son index. Il approcha l'aiguille de son doigt, le piqua puis appuya, le sang perla. L'odeur ne tarda pas à frapper mes narines de plein fouet. C'était une odeur si agréable... Instantanément le venin s'accumula dans ma bouche, mes muscles se tendirent, mes canines s'allongèrent. Mais je résistais, je ne tuerais pas Matthew, je n'étais pas un vampire, un vrai, je ne lui sauterais pas dessus pour boire son sang. Je valais plus que ça. Par contre je devais sortit d'ici pour plus de sécurité. Je fis semblant de m'écrouler sur ma paillasse. Je sentis le prof s'approcher et me demander.

**-Bella vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?**

L'infirmerie ! Oh que oui !

Je hochai faiblement la tête.

**-D'accord, Matthew ! Accompagnez Melle Swan à l'infirmerie.**

Pas lui !

Ce dernier passa un bras sous mes épaules, sa main se posant sur ma taille. Il me souleva et nous quittâmes la classe. Sur le chemin menant à la salle de soin. Je sentis la main de Matthew glisser peu à peu sous ma chemise et caresser la peau nue de ma hanche.

Ce geste avait rendu mes idées plus claires et j'étais plus consciente. Je m'écartai brusquement de lui et lui criai dessus.

**-Dis donc espèce d'obsédé ! Tu retires ta main avant de prendre la mienne dans ta figure !** Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ses mains restèrent à une distance respectable. Alors qu'on était à une centaines de mètres de l'infirmerie. J'entendis quelqu'un crier :

**-Bella ! Tu vas bien ?** Cette voix je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Edward ! Mon sauveur !

Il demanda à Matthew ce qui s'était passé. Ce dernier lui dit le strict minimum, trop vexé de la soudaine irruption d'Edward.

Mon sauveur m'arracha aux mains baladeuses de Matthew – pour mon plus grand plaisir – et me porta comme une jeune mariée. J'entendais Matthew ronchonner derrière et insulter Edward tout bas.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il m'installa sur un lit et expliqua à l'infirmière ce qui s'était passé. Cette dernière me donna un verre d'eau et un médicament pour éviter de vomir.

**-Reste là ça va passer.**

Je me sentais mieux. L'odeur du sang n'était plus aussi présente dans mon cerveau. Edward était parti, il discutait avec la secrétaire. Je ne cherchais même pas à écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Edward revint rapidement.

**-Alors tu te sens mieux ?**

**-Oui.**

**-J'ai parlé à Melle Watson. Elle veut bien que je te ramène chez toi. Si tu es prête on peut y aller.**

**-Euh... OK.**

**-Tu veux que je te porte ?**

**-C'est bon je vais me débrouiller,** sa sollicitude me touchait.

Nous quittâmes le lycée. Je filais à ma voiture. J'étais presque arrivée quand je sentis quelque chose me tirer en arrière. C'était Edward.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état !**

**-Si !**

**-Tu te trompes,** il me prit par le bras et me conduisit jusqu'à sa Volvo. Je ne dis rien. Je le laissais faire. Une première venant de moi.

**-Et c'est qui, qui va me ramener ma voiture ? Toi peut-être ?**

**-Non c'est Alice.**

**-OK.**

Il ouvrit sa voiture et je m'installais. Il démarra et nous quittâmes le lycée en silence. Au milieu du trajet, je lui demandais :

**-Comment t'a su où je me trouvais tu étais censé avoir quitté le lycée ?**

**-J'écoutais un CD dans ma voiture. Je t'ai entendu hurler après Matthew. Alors je suis venu. En fait qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?**

**-Il a les mains trop baladeuses.**

Ses yeux se noircissent et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant.

**-Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins.**

**-Non t'inquiète je l'ai remis à sa place.**

**-C'est-ce que j'ai compris.**

Quelques minutes passèrent.

**-Edward ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Merci.**

**-De rien. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Vas-y.**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le sang ?**

Bien évidemment je mentis :

**-Le sang a une odeur que je ne supporte pas.**

**-Quelle ironie,** il rigola.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Il me déposa devant chez moi, avant de rentrer je lui passais mes clés.

Quand sa voiture ne fut plus visible pour moi, je me surpris à regretter son départ si rapide.


	20. Amoureuse  Amoureux

Amoureuse/Amoureux

« Si le cœur ne contemple pas, l'œil ne verra pas. »

Proverbe caucasien.

« Deux choses ne peuvent se cacher : l'ivresse et l'amour. »

Antiphane

Point de vue de Bella

J'ai un problème. Un énorme problème. Et je ne sais pas du tout comment le régler. Impossible d'en parler à Jacques sans révéler ma véritable nature. J'aurais pu téléphoner à mon oncle, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse un plaisir de me dire : « J'avais raison, tu aurais dû m'écouter ! » Et je voulais surtout éviter de sentir sa joie et sa satisfaction. Pour une fois j'aurais voulu que mon oncle ait tort à propos de moi. Mais les preuves sont là, bien présentes et avec elles, impossible de continuer à mentir, à me mentir. Je ne peux pas tricher avec mes propres sentiments.

Mon oncle avait raison, j'avais tort et j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. Pourtant je devais l'admettre. Cela faisait parti de ma vie à présent. Je vivrais avec et à jamais.

Mais comment vivre avec quand celui-ci est repérable par les humains. Voilà le problème que je devais résoudre aujourd'hui. Comment cacher à tout le monde ce changement !

Point de vue d'Edward

Je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Mon amour, mon âme sœur, ma moitié, ma raison de vivre !

Je suis tombé amoureux. Littéralement. Je ne peux désormais plus vivre sans elle. Cela m'est impossible. Rester loin d'elle équivaudrait à m'arracher le cœur et à le briser en morceaux, il lui appartient maintenant.

Je me sens bien, je me sens revivre. Une flamme s'est allumée en moi. Elle s'embrase dès que je la vois, elle brûle dès que j'entends son cœur, elle se consume dès que je sens la chaleur de son corps proche du mien.

Point de vue de Bella

Que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas mettre de lentilles ! À cause du venin elles fondraient en quelques secondes !

Il me reste deux solutions :

La première : Je fais comme si de rien n'était et je fais croire à tout le monde que j'ai mis des lentilles de cette couleur. C'est risqué mais bon...

La deuxième : Il n'y en a pas !

Il me faut trouver une solution. Vite !

Point de vue d'Edward

Je l'aime, je l'aime comme un fou. Pourtant, quelque chose me retient. C'est une humaine et moi je suis un vampire, un monstre. Même si depuis quelques temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, son sang m'attire moins. Mais ressent-elle ce que je ressens pour elle. Impossible. Elle ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne la mérite pas.

Point de vue de Bella

Il y a une autre question que je n'ai pas encore élucidée. Je suis tombée amoureuse de qui ?

C'est vrai quoi ! Mes yeux ne sont pas devenus violet par hasard !

Point de vue d'Edward

J'ai changé. Quand on parle d'elle, je deviens jaloux, possessif. Une nouvelle lueur s'est allumée dans mes yeux.

Les miens sont heureux pour moi, surtout Esmée. Elle, qui désespérait de me voir seul. Rosalie est l'unique membre de la famille qui est complètement indifférent et insensible à mon bonheur. Elle ne comprend pas que je puisse tomber amoureux d'une simple humaine. Alors qu'à son arrivée dans la famille, je suis resté de marbre devant sa beauté.

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis posée cette deuxième question. En fait j'ai la réponse depuis le début. Sauf que là aussi je ne l'admets pas. Je suis amoureuse d'Edward. C'est mon oncle qui va être content !

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là. Je l'ai détesté et maintenant je l'aime. C'est insensé ! Pourtant mes yeux sont passés d'un vert forêt, à un violet profond. Violet qui restera ancré dans mes iris pendant encore quelque mois.

J'aime Edward, je l'aime tellement !

Point de vue d'Edward

Rosalie est belle, certes. Mais elle, elle est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle est magnifique aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

Elle est bonne, droite, généreuse, très très intelligente, douce, patiente, tenace, courageuse...

Point de vue de Bella

Edward est magnifique aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Il est bon, droit, généreux, érudit intelligent, doux, patient, tenace, courageux...

Point de vue d'Edward

Elle est aussi têtue, bornée et avec un sale caractère ! Le plus mauvais caractère que j'ai vu depuis des décennies !

Point de vue de Bella

Il est aussi têtu, borné et il culpabilise beaucoup trop ! Il faut toujours que ce soit de sa faute !

Point de vue d'Edward

Je l'aime...

Point de vue de Bella

Je l'aime...

Point de vue d'Edward

Que puis-je espérer ?

Point de vue de Bella

Il ne me considère que comme une amie...

Point de vue d'Edward

J'aimerais être tellement plus pour elle...

Point de vue de Bella

...mais – aurai-je le courage...

Point de vue d'Edward

...de lui avouer se que je ressens...

Point de vue de Bella

...et par la même occasion ce que je suis réellement.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'aimerais tellement mieux la connaître. Elle est si mystérieuse. Elle ne répond jamais directement à des questions trop personnelles, elle élude, change de sujet ou ment. Elle sait très bien mentir je la vois faire avec les autres humains. Avec moi elle n'y arrive plus vraiment. J'ose à peine croire que je la trouble un peu. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance. Mais la réponse est présente dans son passé. J'en suis sûr. Les rares fois où elle me parle de ses parents, j'ai vu une telle douleur dans ses yeux, une telle souffrance. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, mais cela la bouleverse au plus au point.

Point de vue de Bella

C'est décidé. J'irais au lycée avec mes yeux violets. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solutions et puis les lentilles violettes ça existe ! J'espère qu'Edward ne me posera pas trop de questions.

Pourvu que la nouvelle couleur de mes yeux ne le fasse pas fuir !

En tous cas, il faut que je me dépêche. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard au lycée. Il me tarde de voir Edward.

Point de vue d'Edward

Désormais mon monde ne tourne plus qu'autour d'elle : Bella.

Point de vue de Bella

Je suis tombée amoureuse et cela m'effraie.


	21. Rapprochement

Rapprochement

Point de vue de Bella

Je suis angoissée, stressée. J'arrive à peine à rester concentrée sur la route. Heureusement que mes sens vampirique m'aident sinon j'aurais déjà eu plusieurs accidents. J'espère vraiment qu'Edward va aimer le changement de couleur de mes yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis une fille superficielle qui ne pense qu'à son apparence. Une fois au lycée, je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment en retard. Presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés et il ne restait qu'une seule place sur le parking. Je me garais en trombe. Le moteur était à peine éteint qu'Edward ouvrit ma portière.

Je sortis tête baissée. Je n'osais pas lui montrer mes yeux.

**-Bonjour,** murmurai-je, tout bas.

Je sentis le doigt froid d'Edward se poster sous mon menton et relever ma tête. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je vis dans son regard de l'étonnement puis ensuite de... l'admiration ?

**-Des lentilles violettes ? Elles te vont à merveille.**

Je fus soulagée à un point... vous n'imaginez-pas !

**-C'est vrai tu aimes ?**

**-Beaucoup, tu es magnifique.**

Il me trouvait magnifique... Je sentis soudain mon sang affluer au niveau de mes joues. Pathétique.

**-J'adore quand tu rougis.**

Il sourit de son magnifique sourire au coin.

Mon cœur eu un raté.

**-Euh... et si on allait en cours.**

J'arrivais même plus à contrôler mon cœur. Minable, je suis minable.

La journée passa relativement bien à part le fait que tout le monde me prenait pour une cinglée à cause de mes yeux – heureusement ils étaient assez intelligent pour croire que c'était des lentilles. Plusieurs fois mes profs me sermonnaire car d'après eux je n'étais pas assez attentive en cours. Rien de plus normal je ne pensais qu'à Edward.

Au déjeuner, Edward m'annonça que le lendemain il ne serait pas là.

**-Pourquoi ?** lui demandai-je après que nous nous soyons installés à notre table habituelle.

**-Il fait soleil.**

**-Ah,** fis-je déçue. C'est sûr que cette excuse je ne pouvais pas la renier. Il m'aurait raconté autre chose j'aurais pu argumenter pour qu'il vienne...

**-Tu reviens quand ?**

**-Vendredi.**

**-Donc je vais rester mercredi et jeudi toute seule,** je ne réussis pas à cacher mon chagrin. Et il le remarqua.

**-Tu es peinée ?**

Je jouais les idiotes.

**-De ?**

**-Du fait que je ne revienne que vendredi.**

**-Mais... non ce n'est pas ça...** bégayai-je lamentablement. **En fait eh... bah... euh...** tu t'enfonces là.

Edward ne dit rien, il souriait tout en me regardant. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir me dire quelque chose...

Point de vue d'Edward

Je jubilais intérieurement. Même si Bella semblait vouloir me le cacher. Elle était triste que je parte, même deux jours. Pouvait-elle ressentir se que je ressentais pour elle ?

Alors que je la regardais essayé de trouver une excuse à son désappointement face à mon départ. Je tentais de lui dire par l'intermédiaire de mon regard combien je l'aimais et combien je voudrais qu'elle m'aime.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment. Je la contemplai, surtout ses yeux.

Quand elle était descendue de voiture elle s'était évertuée à ne pas me montrer son visage. Je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à ce que je vois ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux devenus violet par le biais des lentilles. Elle ne m'avait pas avoué pourquoi elle avait tenté de me le dissimuler. Pourtant avec cette couleur elle était splendide. Ces lentilles avaient donné quelque chose de plus à sa physionomie. Son regard était encore plus profond, plus intense, plus beau et surtout plus expressif qu'avant. De plus la teinte d'améthyste n'était pas commune. Elle était à la fois opaque et translucide, mate et brillante, claire et foncée, tantôt unie, tantôt nuancée.

Bref une vraie merveille.

La sonnerie indiquant que la pause de midi était finie me fit revenir à la réalité.

Pendant la biologie, Bella était encore absente. Depuis ce matin dans tous les cours, c'était comme ça. À quoi pensait-elle ? Voilà la question que je me posais depuis le début. Pourquoi mon don était inefficace sur Bella ? Je n'étais pas le seul à être frustré.

Les dons de Jasper et Alice ne marchaient pas non plus. Dans les visions qu'Alice avait de Bella, elle était floue. Quant à Jasper, il ne ressentait rien de ce que Bella pouvait éprouver. Et ceci l'énervé prodigieusement.

Pendant mon cours d'Espagnol je n'écoutais rien, comme d'habitude je regardais Bella par l'intermédiaire des pensées de Matthew ou quand ces dernière devenaient trop obscène celle de Jennifer – ce qui n'était guère mieux.

Elle était alors en sport, discipline où elle était très très mauvaise.

Le cycle badminton avait débuté il y a quelques semaines et Bella n'avait pas progressé. On aurait dit qu'elle le faisait exprès. Le volant passait quelques fois à quelques centimètres de sa raquette ou au contraire à trois ou quatre mètres. Jennifer et Matthew en avaient assez de perdre et le coach se disait constamment que c'était la pire élève qu'il ait jamais eu en 15 ans d'enseignement. Quant à Bella, eh... bien elle s'amusait comme une folle. Elle rigolait dès qu'elle loupait le volant. À un moment, en voulant – essayer – de rattraper le volant, elle recula et frappa de plein fouet Matthew qui n'avait pas fait attention. Ils s'étalèrent par terre. J'éclatais de rire. Malheureusement pour moi je ne le fis pas discrètement et je le maquillais de justesse en toux.

Les élèves et la prof n'avait rien remarqué. Ouf. Seul Emmett qui était assis à côté de moi avait constatai mon manège.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**-Ah si tu savais...** lui murmurai-je.

« _Mon frère devient fou. Et ça empire depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de cette fille. Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour le faire sortir de son éternelle solitude. En tous cas j'espère pour lui qu'elle l'aime. Car depuis qu'il s'est amouraché de Bella, il est plus heureux et on rigole beaucoup plus._ »

C'est bien Emmett ça !

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais très contente et très fière de moi. Je m'étais vengée !

Cela c'était passé il y a un quart d'heure environ.

Nous étions en sport et comme à mon habitude je faisais n'importe quoi. J'entendais Matthew ronchonner et râler tout bas. Matthew était à ce moment là derrière moi. Quand Jennifer m'avait envoyé le volant, j'avais reculé faisant semblant de vouloir l'attraper. Je m'étais rapprochée de plus en plus de mon partenaire de badminton jusqu'à le percuter de plein fouet, j'avais bien entendu maîtrisé ma force en le heurtant.

Nous nous sommes étalés par terre. En me relevant j'avais ri. Je m'étais bien sûr excusée auprès de Matthew. Quant à Jennifer qui avait accouru pour voir si son cher et tendre allait bien elle m'avait jeté un regard noir.

La sonnerie retentit. Pas trop tôt, j'arrêtais le carnage avec ma raquette et filais au vestiaire. Deux minutes plus tard j'étais devant le gymnase, Edward avait dit qu'il me raccompagnerait jusqu'à ma voiture.

Il ne m'avait pas menti j'attendis à peine quelques secondes et Edward était déjà là.

**-Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal en tombant ?** me demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Je n'y crois pas, il m'avait espionnée ! Inconsciemment j'étais flattée.

**-Dans quelle tête es-tu rentré ?**

**-Matthew.**

**-Il ne m'en veut pas trop ?**

**-Non, par contre Jennifer oui !**

Le reste du trajet pour aller à ma voiture se fit en silence.

Au moment où j'allais entrer dans cette dernière après un simple « Au revoir », Edward me retint par le poignet. Je me retournais, surprise.

**-Bella...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je...**

**-Oui ?**

**-Sois prudente jusqu'à vendredi.**

**-Euh... d'accord,** sa main se leva.

Je sentis ses doigts froids remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, puis s'attarder sur ma joue.


	22. Ière escapade à deux

1ère Escapade à deux

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. »

Pascal

Point de vue de Bella

Il était un peu plus de six heures et demi du matin. J'étais assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Le ciel sans nuages s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, le soleil avait entreprit de montrer le bout de son nez et les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. Je repensais à ces dernières semaines, à ces derniers jours et surtout à hier. Edward m'avait caressé la joue... Geste sans grande valeur me direz-vous, mais geste ayant une très grande importance pour moi. C'était la première fois qu'Edward avait osé me toucher d'une façon aussi... intime. M'aimait-il ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, après tout, nous étions des amis, des amis très proches depuis des semaines. Depuis le jour où lui et moi avions décidé de devenir amis plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé. Nous étions maintenant le trente et un mars. Entre temps nous nous étions énormément rapprochés et j'étais tombée amoureuse. Mon oncle avait eu tort en disant que je ne mettrai que quelques jours pour m'éprendre d'Edward. En réalité il m'avait fallu plus d'un mois pour m'en rendre compte et ainsi déclencher le changement de couleur. Comme le dit le proverbe caucasien « Si le cœur ne contemple pas, l'œil ne verra pas. »

Aujourd'hui je voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je ne voulais plus être qu'une simple amie pour lui.

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressèrent mon visage, rendant ma peau plus transparente encore. Nous avions beau être au début du printemps, la fraîcheur matinale était encore bien présente, même si je savais que sans nuages, le soleil allait beaucoup plus chauffer l'atmosphère.

Je m'étais levée tôt ce matin, pour pouvoir profiter au maximum du soleil et assister à son lever.

Je fermais les yeux, soupirant d'aise.

Tout à coup un bruit de feuillage brisa le silence matinal. J'ouvris les yeux, il provenait de la forêt en face de la maison.

Une ombre se profilait sur une branche d'arbre. En regardant plus attentivement, je reconnue... Edward ! C'était lui à ne point douter. Il m'espionnait dans mes cours et maintenant il venait jusque chez moi. Je souriais, ses manières me plaisaient beaucoup. Sachant pertinemment qu'il me regardait je lui faisais signe de venir me rejoindre. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda au alentour s'il n'y avait pas de petits curieux et descendit de son arbre. Il courut jusque sous ma fenêtre, grimpa dans l'arbre devant la maison et s'asseyait enfin à côté de moi.

**-Bonjour,** murmurai-je.

**-Bonjour,** chuchota t-il.

**-Que fais-tu ici ?** demandai-je.

**-Et toi que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je contemple le soleil.**

**-Et moi je te contemple toi.**

Je détournai la tête, sentant le rouge me montait aux joues.

Il sourit.

**-Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais ta peau semble plus pâle encore quand elle est au soleil.**

Je voulus le taquiner.

**-Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais ta peau semble briller quand elle est au..**.

Je fus brusquement interrompu par un léger cliquetis au rez-de chaussée. C'était Georgianna qui devait sans doute déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. J'allais dire à Edward qu'il fallait qu'on rentre à l'intérieur, avant qu'elle ne nous aperçoit, mais je me sentis brusquement basculée en arrière.

Dans un bruit sourd j'atterris sur quelque chose de dur et... de froid. J'étais sur Edward. Je voulus m'enlever mais Edward me garda bien serrée contre son torse.

**-Tu savais que tu étais bouillante.**

**-Et toi tu savais que c'est très malpoli de retenir une femme contre son gré.**

**-Ah ! Parce que c'est contre ton gré ?**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, je basculais une seconde fois pour me retrouver à même le sol. Edward était allongé à côté de moi, son bras droit maintenant sa tête et son bras gauche enlaçant ma taille.

**-Tu sais que tu es habillée magnifiquement aujourd'hui ? Le bleu te va très bien.**

**-Le bleu ou le décolleté ?**

**-Les deux. Cela dit pour le deuxième je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr car je n'ai jamais eu d'autres éléments de comparaison.**

Il avait raison, c'était la première fois que je portais quelque chose d'aussi découvert. Sachant que le soleil serait de la partie j'avais profité de pouvoir porter des choses plus légères et plus courtes. Ma tenue se composait d'une blouse bleue, taille empire à manche courte et à col V assez profond, d'un pantacourt noir et de ballerines noires. Je n'avais pas attaché mes cheveux, ils flottaient librement dans mon dos.

**-Tu aurais préféré un décolleté plus audacieux ?**

**-Non. Celui là me va très bien.**

**-C'est bien tu es sage.**

**-Tu as vraiment envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as autre chose à me proposer ?**

**-Cela dépend si tu es prête à contrecarrer les règles de l'école.**

**-Tu veux que je sèche les cours ?**

**-Cela te gène ?**

**-Non, c'est même très tentant. Mais Jacques et Georgianna ne seront pas très contents quand la vie scolaire les appellera pour dire que je ne suis pas venue.**

**-Tu leur diras la vérité. Tu as préféré aller te balader en voiture et profiter du soleil, plutôt que de rester enfermée dans une salle de cours à t'ennuyer. Ils ne t'en voudront pas, ils t'aiment trop pour ça.**

**-Je ne sais pas...**

**-Bella, s'il te plaît.**

**-Mmmm...**

**-S'il te plaît.**

Cela me tentait énormément. Être seule avec Edward toute une journée sous le soleil, sans lycée... Et puis il était si persuasif !

**-OK. Propose-moi un plan.**

**-C'est vrai tu accepte ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors je te propose, d'aller au lycée normalement ensuite tu attends que tous les élèves soient rentrés en classe puis tu me retrouves dans la forêt à côté du lycée. On passe toute la journée ensemble et je te ramène le soir à la sortie des cours à ta voiture. Après on avisera.**

**-Cela me va !**

**-Eh bien si ça te va, tu pourrais commencer à y aller car il commence à se faire tard et Jacques se demande s'il ne doit pas aller te chercher.**

**-Ok,** une fois Edward sortit de ma chambre, je fermais la fenêtre, pris mon sac et descendis. Jacques m'interpella :

**-Eh bien ! Je me suis demandé si je devais venir te réveiller,** je souris.

**-Cela te gène si ce soir je rentre plus tard.**

**-Euh... non, mais garde ton portable si tu as un problème. **

**-OK.**

Voyant que je prenais mon manteau il me demanda :

**-Tu ne déjeunes pas ?**

**-Non je suis en retard et puis je n'ai pas faim.**

**-Si tu le dis.**

Après un « à ce soir » je sortis.

Pendant le trajet, j'eus du mal à contenir mon excitation. J'allais passer la journée avec Edward !

Arrivée sur le parking, je réalisais vraiment que le soleil n'était là que quelques jours par an. Presque tous les élèves c'étaient habillés comme si on était en pleine saison estivale. C'est-à-dire short et tongs. Les cours ne commençaient que dans 10 minutes, je m'installais donc sur les tables de pique nique, à côté de la cafétéria, c'était l'endroit le plus proche de la forêt et le plus loin des salles de classe. Personne ne me verrait partir.

Je pris un livre pour faire semblant de réviser lorsque je vis Matthew venir me rejoindre. Manqué plus que lui.

**-Bonjour Bella !**

**-Salut.**

**-Dit Bella je voulais te demander quelque chose,** il hésitait.

Qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus encore !

**-Tu sais qu'il y a le bal de fin d'année dans deux semaines et...**

Oh non pas ça !

**-...est-ce que tu voudrais être ma cavalière ?**

Misère de misère...

**-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne serais pas là ce jour là,** j'ai intérêt à appeler mon oncle pour lui annoncer que je vais passé une journée avec lui.

**-Ah ! Tu es sûre que tu ne seras pas là ?**

**-Oui. Mais tu sais je crois que Jennifer accepterait avec joie si tu lui faisais la même proposition.**

**-Ah tu crois ?**

**-J'en suis sûre.**

La sonnerie retentit.

**-Tu viens je t'accompagne en cours.**

**-Non ce n'est pas la peine j'attends quelqu'un. Je te retrouve après d'accord ?**

**-Si c'est Cullen que t'attend, sa famille et lui ne viennent jamais quand il fait soleil.**

**-Qui t'a dit que c'était lui que j'attendais !** c'est sur cette réplique cinglante qu'il partit, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

J'attendis quelques minutes, puis quand tous les élèves furent rentrés je pris la direction de ma voiture, l'ouvris et balançais mon sac sur le siège passager. Une fois refermé, je partis dans les bois. Après avoir fait quelques mètres dans la forêt, je m'arrêtais et regardais autour de moi. Tout à coup je me sentis décoller et plaquée sur quelque chose. Edward m'avait installée sur son dos.

**-Alors prête à courir à vitesse vampirique.**

**-C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait.**

Oups !

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Mon oncle, il ma déjà portée sur son dos.**

**-Ah ! Bien sûr.**

Contrôle tes paroles Bella !

Cinq minutes plus tard

**-Où m'emmènes-tu ?**

**-Dans un endroit que tu sembles connaître et que j'aime particulièrement.**

**-On arrive quand ?**

**-On y est !**

Il me reposa doucement au sol. J'observais les alentours.

J'étais déjà venue ici. C'était au tout début de mes balades avec Stydi. Nous étions dans une clairière, petite et ronde, recouverte de pelouse et de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Au bout de la clairière coulait un ruisseau.

L'endroit était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Grace au soleil ou... à la présence d'Edward ?

Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe.

Le silence s'installa, mais ce ne fut pas un silence gênant au contraire. J'étais bien avec lui. J'aurais pu rester ici pendant des heures et le contempler. Il était magnifique. À chaque fois que je voyais mon oncle au soleil, j'étais subjuguée par sa beauté vampirique. Mais quand je regardais Edward, quand je voyais sa peau se transformer en diamant au contact de la lumière, je n'étais pas subjuguée. Non j'étais émerveillée, charmée, fascinée, éblouit ! Les sentiments que j'éprouvais en le regardant étaient beaucoup plus forts, plus intenses, plus puissants, plus profonds que quand je voyais mon oncle briller.

Les minutes passèrent, le silence dura et lui et moi on se fixait toujours.

Soudain, il me demanda :

**-Tu n'es vraiment pas là le jour du bal de fin d'année ? Ou c'était une façon de dire à Matthew que tu ne voulais pas y aller avec lui ?** avant de lui répondre je me relevais. Edward suivit le mouvement.

**-C'est vrai je préférerais me casser une jambe plutôt que d'être sa cavalière.**

Il sourit.

**-Et si un autre garçon te proposait de venir au bal avec lui. Tu accepterais ?**

**-Cela dépend du garçon.**

**-Si ce garçon était fou amoureux de toi ?**

Mon cœur se serra. J'avais la confirmation que j'attendais. Edward ne m'aimait pas, il n'éprouvait que des sentiments amicaux très profonds. La preuve. Il essayait de me caser avec un garçon qui apparemment m'aimait comme un dingue. Ce matin j'avais eu une lueur d'espoir vu comment les choses avaient commencé. Maintenant j'étais désespérée...

Après tout j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il était tellement beau, tellement intelligent... Que pourrai-je représenter à ses yeux ? Je suis une hybride, un monstre, un être qui ne devrait pas exister, une chose contre nature. Je ne regrettais pas de ne lui avoir rien dit sur mes origines. J'aurais ainsi évité de sentir la haine, le mépris, l'horreur dans ses yeux. Je refoulais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non je ne pleurerais pas. Je serais forte. J'affronterai cette épreuve comme j'ai affronté tout le reste.

Pour lui faire plaisir je jouais le jeu.

**-C'est vrai qu'avec ton don tu es au courant de tout ?**

**-Non pas tout. Ta tête ne m'est toujours pas accessible. Je me demande toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs.**

**-Moi je trouve cela très bien.**

**-Alors tu as une idée sur ton prétendant ?**

**-Non,** j'étais maussade. Bien sûr Edward prit ça pour de la mauvaise volonté.

**-Essaye de deviner.**

Je soupirais.

**-Evans ?**

**-Non.**

**-Tony ?**

**-Tu me déçois Bella. Tu vaux bien plus que ces deux guignols.**

**Tu ne sais vraiment pas de qui je veux parler ?**

Point de vue d'Edward

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Je l'aimais, je voulais le lui dire, lui crier. Depuis que je l'avais rejoint sur le bord de sa fenêtre je voulais passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'avais essayé de lui avouer. Je lui tendais des perches. Ce matin j'ai failli y croire ! S'il te plaît Bella fait un effort !

**-Je donne ma langue au chat.**

**-Bella...**

Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était décidé, j'allais tout lui dire, tout de suite, lui avouer mes sentiments, lui ouvrir mon cœur, déclarer ma flamme !

Point de vue de Bella

Edward s'était dangereusement rapproché. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Quelque chose de froid effleura ma main. Je vis les doigts d'Edward s'entrelaçaient avec les miens. Mon cœur commençait à s'accélérer sans que je ne puisse le calmer. Je déglutis.

**-Bella...** murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois.** Veux-tu être ma cavalière ?**


	23. Ier Baiser

Ier Baiser

« Quand on donne un baiser à quelqu'un, c'est qu'on avait envie d'être embrassé soi-même. »

Sacha Guitry

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais tétanisée. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement.

**-Tu... tu veux être mon cavalier ?**

**-Oui.**

Je pris conscience de quelque chose.

**-Tout à l'heure tu as dit... le garçon amoureux... l'invitation...**

**-Le garçon fou amoureux de toi c'est moi.**

**-...**

**-Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime. Je ne peux désormais plus vivre sans toi. Tu es ma lumière, mon étoile, mon soleil. Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi Bella, sauf toi. Tu es maintenant l'être le plus important de mon existence. Tu as pris mon cœur Bella. Si j'étais vivant il ne battrait que pour toi.**

**-...**

Je me levais et commençais à marcher, faisant les cent pas dans la clairière.

Edward venait de remettre en cause tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Je pensais qu'il ne me considérait que comme une amie pas comme une petite amie potentielle. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de chance qu'il puisse m'aimer comme moi je l'aimais.

Depuis que mon équipe et moi avions commencé à travailler avec les Volturi, dès qu'un vampire nous reconnaissait ils nous méprisaient, nous haïssaient. Je n'avais jamais espérer, penser qu'un vampire puissent ressentir pour moi autre chose que du mépris.

Je revins vers lui et m'assis de nouveau.

Edward m'aimait, moi aussi je l'aimais. Je fais quoi ? Je lui dis ?

**-Edward je...** je soufflai. Un, deux, trois.** Moi aussi je t'aime.**

J'étais soulagée. Cela faisait un bien fou de pouvoir enfin lui dire.

Edward sourit. Il approcha son visage encore plus près du mien. Doucement il me murmura :

**-Alors tout est parfait.**

Puis sans crier gare, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Au début je restais complètement stoïque. Mon cerveau essayait vaguement d'assimiler ce qu'il se passait. J'étais plus que confuse. Je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçons !

_Mais arrête de réfléchir ! Laisse-toi aller. Savoure !_

Voilà ce que me disait ma conscience. Alors je l'écoutais. Je me laissais faire. Mes lèvres commencèrent à bouger à l'unisson des siennes. Ce fut un pur moment de bonheur. Nous aurions pu rester des minutes entières à s'embrasser, nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer. Mais ça il l'ignorait alors après quelques secondes il mit un terme à notre baiser. Sur le coup j'en fus frustrée, mais après être brutalement revenue dans la réalité, j'en fus soulagée. Quand Edward m'avait embrassée, mes glandes salivaires avaient commencé à sécréter en plus de la salive, du venin. Il ne devait y avoir aucun contact avec les lèvres, la langue, les canines d'Edward et mon venin. Sinon c'était la mort assurée. J'avalais donc discrètement le liquide présent dans ma gorge.

Edward me fit basculer sur lui.

**-C'est officiel alors ?** me demanda-t-il ?

**-Officiel ?**

**-On sort ensemble maintenant,** là ce n'étais plus une question.

**-Oui on sort ensemble,** sortir avec Edward... Une chose que je n'avais jamais espérer. J'étais sur mon petit nuage.

**-Comme désormais tu es ma petite amie, je veux tous savoir de toi,** je redescendis brusquement de mon petit nuage. Tout savoir de moi ! Là je suis mal, très très mal.

**-Tu veux dire quoi par tous savoir de moi ?**

**-Tous absolument tous.**

Eh zut !


	24. La vérité ou presque

La vérité... ou presque

« La vérité existe. On n'invente que le mensonge. »

Georges Braque

Point de vue de Bella

**-Alors que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-On va commencer par des questions simples. Ta couleur préférée ?**

**-Le bleu.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais vouloir tout savoir.**

**-Non. Alors pourquoi tu aimes le bleu ?**

Je soupirais.

**-Le bleu représente la tolérance, l'équilibre, le contrôle de soi, la générosité, la bonté, un comportement réfléchi et le besoin de sérénité,** Edward fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

**-Ton animal préféré ?**

**-L'aigle royal.**

Je devançais sont « pourquoi ».

**-L'aigle royal représente l'esprit.**

Il ne fit toujours pas de commentaires.

**-Ta pierre préférée ?**

**-Le saphir.**

**-Et que représente le saphir ?**

**-Le saphir est la pierre de la grâce, de l'intelligence du cœur et de la sagesse de l'esprit.**

Toujours pas de commentaires.

**-Ta fleur préférée ?**

**-La tulipe rouge.**

Un ange passe...

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Quoi c'est tout !**

**-Pas d'explications sur ce que représente la tulipe rouge ?**

Je rigolais.

**-Non j'aime juste la tulipe rouge.**

**-Tu sais quoi ? Je trouve que tes goûts se rapportent bien plus à la signification d'un objet ou d'une chose qu'à leur apparence.**

**-Tu as raison. C'est tout à fait ça. Je décide d'aimer un objet non pas pour sa fonction, son utilité, son apparence mais pour ce qu'il symbolise, ce qu'il représente dans la vie.**

**-Tu es la seule personne que je connais qui fait ça.**

**-C'est un reproche ?** je me redressais.

**-Pas du tout. J'aime plutôt ça,** il me refit basculer, mais cette fois c'était sous lui. **Maintenant passons aux questions plus difficile !**

Je craignais le pire.

**-Pourquoi tu appelles Mr Conors « mon oncle » alors que ce n'est obligatoirement pas ton oncle comme il a plus de deux cent ans et que toi tu en a dix-sept ?**

Tu croyais quoi Bella ? Qu'Edward ne ferait jamais le rapprochement, qu'il ne te poserait jamais cette question ?

Tu as été naïve sur ce coup là. T'es foutue ma poule !

Il ne te reste qu'une dizaine de secondes pour répondre avant qu'Edward ne se doute de quelque chose. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de solution. Soit tu dis à Edward la vérité et ton orgueil en prend un coup, soit tu lui racontes encore un gros bobard comme tu sais le faire et tu prends le risque qu'il ne te croit pas et qu'il te pose encore plus de questions. Bref tu es cuite.

Non je ne suis pas cuite ! Il y a toujours une solution ! Il faut que je la trouve c'est tout ! La réponse me vint alors.

**-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon oncle.**

Edward fronça les sourcils.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es folle ! C'est le meilleur moyen de te faire griller !_

**-Comment ça ?**

_T'es morte ! C'est officiel !_

**-Henri adore la généalogie et on a découvert que c'était mon arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière etc... grand oncle.**

**-Je comprends mieux.**

_C'est bien tu as rattrapé le coup._

**-Dis moi quelle est la relation que tu as avec ton « oncle ».**

Décidément il n'en loupera pas une.

**-Entre mon oncle et moi c'est compliqué et c'est spécial. On adore se chamailler que ce soit pour des choses importantes ou pour des broutilles.**

**-Tu l'aimes beaucoup.**

**-C'est ma seule famille. Je n'ai pas vu ma mère et j'ai à peine eu le temps de connaître mon père.**

**-Parle-moi de tes parents.**

Je soupirais.

**-Comme tu le sais mon père était médecin. C'était aussi un pianiste très talentueux. Le soir avant de me coucher il me jouait toujours un de ses morceaux. Physiquement je lui ressemble fortement. J'ai les mêmes yeux verts et le même type de cheveux. Mais mes principaux traits de caractère je les tiens de ma mère. Elle s'appelait Amélia Swan, elle était avocate, Mon père l'a rencontrée quand il a eu des problèmes avec la justice. Au début ils se sont détestés. Mon père ne voulait pas que ce soit une femme qui le défende. Puis de fil en aiguille ils sont tombés amoureux – tout ça c'était véridique. À sa mort mon père a voulu que je porte son nom de jeune fille ainsi que son prénom.**

**-Tu t'appelles Isabella Amélia Swan.**

**-Non, mon nom complet c'est Isabella Amélia Marie Gabrielle Swan.**

**-Eh bien !**

**-On habitait dans une villa au cœur des bois à Phoenix. Mon oncle vivait avec nous. On a gardé la maison après la mort d'Evrad. Je réside toujours là-bas.**

**-Ton père était au courant pour ton oncle.**

**-Plus ou moins. Quand l'annonce du décès de mon père a été prononcée, on a confié ma garde à Henri.**

**-Avant d'arriver à Forks que faisais-tu ?**

**-Comme toi j'allais au lycée,** mensonge.** Je sortais...** mensonge.

**-Tu as déjà eu... euh quelqu'un avant moi ?**

Ce n'est pas possible, il ne pose jamais les bonnes questions.

**-Non je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un.**

Je vis un sourire éclairer le visage d'Edward.

**-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais pendant ton temps libre ?**

**-Je joue du piano, je dessine, je lis, je vais à la patinoire, je monte Stydi.**

**-Stydi ?**

**-C'est le hongre de Jacques.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu écoute comme musique ?**

**-Principalement du classique.**

**-Genre ?**

**-Genre Mozart, Bach, Debussy... etc.**

**-Tu aimes Clair de lune ?**

**-J'adore.**

Le reste de l'après midi se passa merveilleusement bien.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. J'avais réussi à sauvegarder mon secret. Nous nous embrassâmes plusieurs fois. Edward m'avait avoué que c'était tout nouveau pour lui aussi mais que c'était très plaisant. Apparemment mon sang ne lui faisait presque plus d'effet. Le seul inconvénient c'est que quand l'on s'embrassait je devais faire attention à bien avaler mon venin. En bref ce fut une magnifique journée.

Quand le soleil amorça sa descente je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je montais sur le dos d'Edward et il courut jusqu'au parking du lycée. Évidemment il n'y avait plus personne. Après un dernier baiser et un « à demain matin ». Je montais dans ma voiture mis le contact et roulai jusqu'à la maison.


	25. Visite nocturne

Visite nocturne

Point de vue d'Edward

Je regardais mon amour partir dans sa camionnette. Aujourd'hui avait été la plus belle journée de toute mon éternité. Je repassais un à un tous ces merveilleux moments passés avec elle. Celui qui arrivait dans mon top ten, était l'instant où elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, le second était quand je l'avais embrassé, le troisième c'était quand elle m'avait raconté son histoire. Je trouvais l'anecdote à propos de son oncle très drôle. Elle m'avait menti je le savais. Mais je ne lui dirais rien. J'attendrai qu'elle me révèle elle-même la vérité. Je l'aimais comme ça ma Bella, emplie de doute et de mystère, à la fois forte et vulnérable. J'avais plein de projet pour nous. Tout d'abord j'avais l'intention d'aller la revoir dès ce soir...

Point de vue de Bella

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Voilà ce que je faisais depuis que j'avais quitté Edward. Je le faisais pour m'empêcher de crier. Pour m'empêcher de hurler mon plaisir et mon bonheur. Je sortais avec Edward ! Je l'aimais et il m'aimait ! Rien ne pourrait troubler ma joie. J'avais hâte de le revoir. Bien sûr je devrais attendre vendredi. Je ne pouvais décemment pas louper encore une journée de cours, pourtant qu'est-ce que j'en avais envie...

La nuit était quasiment tombée quand je me garais devant la maison. À la minute où je franchis le seuil de l'entrée, je compris que j'allais avoir des problèmes. Jacques et Georgianna m'attendais assis sur les chaises de la cuisine, bras croisé.

**-Bonsoir,** murmurai-je.

**-Assieds-toi,** m'intima Jacques.

Je m'exécutais.

**-La vie scolaire de ton lycée nous a appelé cet après midi,** commença Georgianna.

**-Ah ?** fis-je innocemment.

**-Tu n'es pas allée en cours et en plus tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude.**

**-J'avais prévenu Jacques.**

**-Pas sur le fait que tu allais sécher les cours,** continua-t-elle.

**-Je vais vous expliquer. Ce matin j'avais prévu d'aller en cours comme d'habitude. Mais quand j'ai vu le soleil... Je n'avais pas envie de rester toute une journée entre quatre murs. Alors j'ai attendu que les élèves soient rentrés et je suis partie me balader.**

Mes responsables se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard.

J'aurais tellement voulu avoir le don d'Edward. J'aurais su à quoi m'attendre.

**-Bon ça ira pour cette fois,** m'informa Jacques, après quelques minutes.

**-Mais évite de recommencer, tu as d'excellents résultats. Ce n'est pas le moment de tout gâcher,** continua Georgianna.

Une heure plus tard j'étais dans ma salle de bains. Je venais de prendre une douche, la pièce était envahie de vapeur. J'avais prévu d'aller chasser cette nuit, histoire d'éviter une crise. Je sais j'aurais mieux fait de me laver après la partie de chasse mais j'avais eu envie d'une douche... Je finissais de me brosser les dents quand je me souvins avoir oublié mon short et mon débardeur planqué sous mon lit. Je maintenais la serviette de bain autour de moi, coinçai ma brosse à dent entre ces dernières en prenant garde à ne pas la casser, et entrais dans ma chambre.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'avais de la chance, la fenêtre de Bella ne grinçait pas. C'est donc sans bruit que je rentrais dans sa chambre. Elle était vide, en l'attendant je m'allongeai sur son lit. Son odeur était beaucoup plus marquée sur son oreiller. Voulant respirer sa fragrance, je soulevais son coussin. Sous ce dernier je remarquais une pièce d'étoffe rouge. C'était une chemise de nuit en satin. J'entendis du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Bella devait avoir fini sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Bella apparut, une serviette nouée autour d'elle, une brosse à dent dans la bouche. Elle se figea à ma vue.

Bella à moitié dévêtue était une vision très plaisante. Elle n'avait pas encore peigné ses cheveux. De grandes mèches humides laissèrent tomber quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa clavicule. Mon regard s'aventura plus bas, il s'attarda sur la naissance de sa poitrine, puis continua pour s'arrêter sur ses genoux et enfin sur ses mollets. Je relevais les yeux et rencontrais son regard. Ses yeux violets étaient un mélange de honte, de gène, de stupéfaction et de colère. Elle s'avança et tendis la main, je compris qu'elle voulait récupérer sa chemise. Je lui donnais.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, ouvrit un tiroir, prit une autre pièce de vêtements, des dessous ? Et repartit dans la salle de bains.

Point de vue de Bella

Espèce de vampire voyeur, pervers, débauché !

Monsieur s'amuse à venir chez moi à l'improviste. Il fouille dans mes affaires et en plus il contrecarre mes plans pour cette nuit. Parce que bien sûr monsieur va rester « dormir » ici. Encore heureux que j'ai oublié mes vêtements de chasse. Vous me voyiez arriver dans la chambre avec un débardeur taché de sang et un short troué ? J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à fournir des explications. Heureusement j'ai rattrapé le coup avec ma chemise, même si j'aurais préféré qu'Edward ne voit pas cette dernière. En fait j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me voit pas du tout. Je devais être bien à moitié nue, les cheveux complètement emmêlés, une brosse à dent au bec et la bouche pleine de dentifrice. En tout cas vu son regard...

Je finissais de me brosser les dents, sécher et coiffais rapidement mes cheveux. J'enfilais ma chemise et étendis ma serviette. Je respirais à fond et rentrais dans ma chambre.

Point de vue d'Edward

Bella sortit de la salle de bains. La chemise de nuit lui allait très bien. Elle lui arrivait légèrement au-dessus des genoux et son décolleté... Je ne ferais aucuns commentaires.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte principale et la ferma à clef.

Elle se retourna et me lança un regard noir.

Je lui demandais :

**-Cela te gène tellement que je sois venu te rendre une petite visite ?**

**-Sincèrement ?**

**-Sincèrement.**

**-Tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de prévu ce soir.**

**-Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?**

**-Non.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?**

**-Rien.**

**-Alors que me vaut ton comportement ?**

**-Je n'aime pas l'improvisation. Je n'aime pas qu'on me surprenne... Surtout quand je suis à moitié nue !**

**-C'est donc ça ! Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai eu le malheur de te surprendre à la sortie de ta douche.**

**-Oui. La réponse te convient ?**

**-Parfaitement. Mais maintenant viens donc me rejoindre.**

Point de vue de Bella

Je montais sur le lit et me glissais sous les draps. Je me pelotonnais contre le torse froid d'Edward.

Ce dernier fit une remarque :

**-Tu n'es pas malade ?**

**-Non pourquoi.**

**-J'ai l'impression que ta température est plus élevée que la moyenne.**

**-C'est sans doute parce que ta peau est froide et que tu n'as pas l'occasion de toucher beaucoup d'humain.**

**-Peut-être.**

**-Bon je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis fatiguée. Alors bonne nuit !**

J'éteignais la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans le noir complet.


	26. Humaine

Humaine

Point de vue de Bella

**-Tu as vraiment envie de dormir ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu mens.**

**-Tu peux le savoir comment ?**

**-Ton cœur n'est pas assez calme. Tu n'es pas prête à dormir.**

**-Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ?**

**-Comme ça pour faire la conversation.**

**-Eh bien on va aller loin comme ça !**

**-Tu as autre chose à me proposer ?**

**-Comme demain tu ne seras pas au lycée, on se verra ce weekend ?**

**-Si tu le souhaites.**

**-D'accord.**

Je suis mal, très mal.

Quant est-ce que je vais pouvoir chasser ?

**-Pourquoi tu n'as pas enlevé tes lentilles ?** demanda Edward tout à trac.

Je hais ses questions !

**-J'ai pas envie de les retirer. **

**-Je peux le faire si tu veux.**

**-Non c'est bon. Maintenant si ça ne te gène pas je vais dormir, sinon demain je ne me réveillerai pas.**

**-Comme tu veux. Fais de beaux rêves...**

Je m'installais plus confortablement contre Edward. Je fermais les yeux et m'exhortais à respirer calmement.

La nuit fut longue, très longue. Ce fut la plus longue que j'ai jamais connu. J'étais obligée de rester immobile tout en évitant d'être trop statique, je devais respirer paisiblement et garder une température constante. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps. Le seule avantage – si l'on peut parler d'avantage – que je pouvais trouver à cette situation, est que je pouvais réfléchir sans être dérangée. Et la première question à laquelle je devais répondre était : comment faire pour aller chasser sans avoir Edward sur le dos ? Car j'allais bientôt être en manque de sang et avoir une crise devant Edward ou sa famille n'était pas une très bonne chose. J'avoue qu'avoir une liaison avec Edward dans ces circonstances n'est pas idéale. Pour l'instant ça va, j'arrive à mentir et à garder mon secret, mais je le sais cela ne va pas durer éternellement. La seule solution serait de tout lui dire. Mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas lui dire la vérité maintenant. Je veux avoir la chance d'être prise pour une humaine, une humaine entière. Bien sûr je n'espère pas lui jouer la comédie plusieurs années. Il remarquera que je ne vieillis pas. De plus les Volturi peuvent me contacter n'importe quand... Enfin nous verrons à ce moment là. Bon, ça ne me dit toujours pas comment je fais pour la chasse. Le seul moment où je pourrai y aller c'est quand Edward partira chasser et encore il ne faut pas que je le croise !

5 heures plus tard...

**-Bella...**

Voilà sans doute le moment que j'attendais depuis que je m'étais couchée. Edward allait sans doute m'annoncer qu'il était temps que je me lève.

**-Bella, il est sept heures et si tu ne te lèves pas dans moins d'une minute. Jacques va venir te chercher.**

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je sautais hors du lit. Pris des affaires dans mon armoire et filai dans la salle de bains. Edward n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me brossais les dents rapidement et commençai à m'habiller. J'enfilais un pantacourt en jean et boutonnais un chemisier bleu clair. Je brossais mes cheveux et les nouai en tresse. Après une dernière vérification je sortis. Edward n'était plus sur le lit mais sur le rocking chair. Quand il me vit il sourit et ouvrit ses bras. Je me précipitais dans ses derniers.

**-Alors bien dormis ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?**

**-C'était pas mal, mais je suis un peu déçu. Je pensais que tes rêves me permettraient d'en savoir plus sur toi. Mais je n'ai rien entendu. À croire que c'était fait exprès que tu ne rêves pas.**

Je vais demander des somnifères à mon oncle !

La semaine passa à vitesse grand V. Elle fut remplie de bouleversements et d'imprévus en tout genre. D'abord j'eus droit aux rumeurs, aux messes basses sur mon passage, à la jalousie de presque toutes les filles du lycée... Ensuite mon oncle vint me voir. J'ai eu le plaisir de subir sa joie, sa satisfaction, son ravissement et son air de « Je te l'avais bien dit » et de « J'ai toujours raison ». Enfin Edward m'a annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de m'emmener voir sa famille samedi. C'est demain samedi et je dois dire que j'appréhende un petit peu. Premièrement parce que c'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer les Cullen officiellement. Deuxièmement je n'ai toujours pas été chasser. Et le risque d'avoir une crise augmente de jours en jours. Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que ça n'arrive pas demain...


	27. Famille Vampirique

Famille Vampirique

Point de vue de Bella

**-Alors comment tu me trouves ?**

**-Magnifique.**

**-T'es sûr, ce n'est pas un peu trop.**

**-Non tu es sublime et diablement tentante...**

**-Je prends ça pour un compliment.**

**-Tu le dois.**

Pour aller chez les Cullen, j'avais décidé de mettre quelque chose de mieux qu'un jean. Je portais une robe à fines bretelles, ceinturée sous la poitrine avec un col V. Bien sûr elle était bleue. Je savais qu'Edward adorait cette couleur. Avec pour ne pas avoir « froid » j'avais mis un gilet.

**-Tu es sûr. C'est bon ?** Demandai-je encore une fois.

**-Oui... On peut y aller maintenant ?**

**-Tu es si impatient que ça.**

**-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**

**-Bon eh bien c'est parti.**

Nous sortîmes de la maison et je la fermais à clef. Jacques était parti à la pêche et Georgianna était en visite chez une amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur la route.

**-Alors où habites-tu ?** Le questionnai-je, curieuse.

**-Devine !**

**-Ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Vous ne résidez pas en ville car c'est trop risqué, pour chasser vous avez besoin de la forêt et à mon avis vous ne manquez pas de moyens. Conclusion toi et ta famille habitez dans une maison grande et confortable peut-être même une villa, en plein milieu de la forêt ou aux abords d'un bois. Alors j'ai raison ?**

**-Tu as un très bon sens de déduction.**

**-C'est oui ?**

**-Tu vas le savoir dans quelques secondes. On arrive.**

En effet, après avoir roulés quelques kilomètres en pleine forêt sur un chemin sinueux, nous débouchâmes sur une clairière. En plein milieu se dressait une immense villa blanche.

**-Je commence à croire que les vampires ont la folie des grandeurs !**

**-Ton oncle possède aussi une villa de ce genre ?**

**-Oui avec plein de pièces inutiles qui sentent le renfermé et la poussière. Heureusement il y a une immense bibliothèque !**

Il s'esclaffa.

**-On rentre ?**

**-C'est parti !**

Nous traversâmes la pelouse, arrivés sous le porche Edward me tint la porte. L'intérieur était lumineux, clair, spacieux. Dans un coin trônait un magnifique piano à queue. À côté nous attendait la famille Cullen au grand complet.

J'avais déjà rencontré Monsieur Cullen ainsi que les frères et sœur d'Edward. La jeune femme à côté du chef de famille était donc Esmée.

Edward parla le premier :

**-Bella je te présente Esmée. Ensuite tu connais déjà Carlisle et les autres : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.**

Le père d'Edward s'approcha lentement. Je lui serrai la main.

**-Contente de vous revoir Docteur Cullen.**

**-Moi de même. Mais je t'en pris appelle-moi Carlisle.**

**-Très bien,** je serrai ensuite la main d'Esmée.

**-Enchantée de vous rencontrer,** me dit-elle.

Alice fut la plus démonstrative. Elle me sauta pratiquement dessus. Jasper me fit simplement un signe de tête. Je devinais que mon sang bien que moins chaud le tentait plus que les autres. Rosalie ne dit rien. Je m'y attendais Edward m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Emmett quant à lui me lança un « salut » amical. Après quelques secondes de silence. Alice lança à la cantonade :

**-Bella, tu pourrais nous jouer un morceau de piano ! Edward nous a dit que tu en faisais. Et je sais que tout le monde a envie de t'entendre surtout Edward.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester. Alice me poussait déjà vers l'instrument de musique. Je m'assis sur le banc, Edward à mes côtés. Les autres membres de la famille (sauf Emmett et Rosalie) se postèrent dans un coin.

Je fermais les yeux et laissais glisser mes doigts sur les touches. La pièce s'emplit de ces sons et de ces notes qui m'étaient si familières. Ces sons et ces notes que j'aimais particulièrement et qui à chaque fois me faisaient penser à mon père. Heureusement que mes yeux étaient fermés car la tristesse et la mélancolie que je ressentis, métamorphosèrent le pourpre de mes yeux en vert émeraude. Ce ne fut que passager, aussitôt je sentis la teinte améthyste reprendre le dessus. Pendant encore quelques minutes, la mélodie retentit puis la dernière note résonna dans la salle, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme...


	28. Des joueurs inattendus

Des joueurs inattendus

Point de vue de Bella

Après avoir fini de jouer, je rouvrais les yeux et tournais la tête vers Edward. Il me fixait, le sourire aux lèvres. Mal à l'aise je regardais autour de moi, les Cullen avaient disparu. Remarquant mon manège, Edward m'expliqua :

**-Ils ont voulu nous laisser un peu d'intimité.**

Comme je ne disais toujours rien il continua :

**-La berceuse, c'est toi qui l'a composée ?**

**-Non c'est mon père. C'est celle qu'il me jouait quasiment tous les soirs pour m'endormir. À sa mort j'ai demandé à mon oncle de m'apprendre le morceau.**

**-Tu m'a dit que tu avais deux ans quand ton père a disparut. Tu as pris conscience tout de suite que tu ne le reverrais plus.**

« Père », « disparut », « conscience », « plus ». Ces quelques mots, cette phrase avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs, des souvenirs auxquels je ne voulais pas penser. Ces souvenirs, je me refusais à les revivre, c'était trop douloureux, trop pénible.

Pourtant, ils affluèrent, tel un raz de marrée.

Je revenais cinquante-cinq ans en arrière :

**Flash back :**

**_-Evrad Conors vous êtes accusé d'avoir engendré un être mi humain, mi vampire avec l'humaine Amélia Swan. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?_**

**_-Vous savez très bien que quoi que je dise, la sentence sera la même._**

**_-Bien, passons au suivant : Henri Conors vous êtes accusé d'être le complice de votre frère Evrad Conors. Je suppose que vous pensez comme votre frère._**

**_-Vous connaissez déjà la réponse._**

**_-Nous n'avons plus qu'à prononcer le jugement. Pour ce crime vous êtes condamné à mort. En ce qui concerne l'hybride nommé « Bella », nous lui ferons passer des tests, si elle est considérée comme dangereuse elle sera éliminée._**

_Quand un enfant a seulement deux ans, on pense qu'il ne comprend pas tout. Qu'il ne se rend pas compte de se qu'il se passe autour de lui. Mais moi j'étais là. J'ai tout vu. Tout entendu. Tout compris. Mon père et mon oncle allaient disparaître et moi j'allais devenir un rat de laboratoire._

_À l'époque je savais que je ne les reverrais plus. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se finirait comme ça._

_Mon père était à genoux maintenu par deux hommes vêtus de noir. Devant lui, trois hommes vêtus eux aussi des mêmes habits sombres. Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges. Celui du milieu tenait dans sa main un objet métallique. Mon oncle me tenait dans ses bras sur le côté. Une femme et un homme nous encadraient. Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois je voyais la peur dans son regard. Je le savais, il le savait, nous le savions. C'était ces dernières minutes. L'objet métallique vola. Une détonation retentit, des flammes émergèrent. Sur le sol, il n'y avait plus que des cendres. C'était fini._

**Fin du Flash back.**

**-Bella ? Bella ?**

Je revins brutalement à la réalité. J'étais toujours assise au piano. Edward me tenait la main, l'air inquiet.

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demandai-je perdue.

**-Je ne sais pas, je t'ai posé une question et tout à coup tu as pali et ton regard s'est perdu dans le vague.**

**-J'ai eu un flash back c'est tout. Je suis désolée.**

**-Non c'est moi qui suis navré, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure.**

**-Si Bella. Je voyais la souffrance dans ton regard. Je ne veux pas, je ne dois pas te faire de mal.**

**-Ce n'était qu'un souvenir, rien de plus,** il ne sembla pas m'entendre.

**-Bella je te fais la promesse de ne jamais te faire souffrir.**

**-Edward, ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne respecteras pas, surtout à moi. Je tiens toujours les miennes et je n'accepte pas qu'une personne ne tienne pas parole.**

**-Je respecterais mon engagement. Fais-moi confiance.**

**-Je te fais confiance mais je demande à voir.**

Il me lança son sourire au coin.

**-Je te fais visiter le reste de la maison ?**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Un quart d'heure plus tard nous arrivions dans sa chambre.

Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse, grâce notamment à une immense baie vitrée. Un pan de mur était complètement recouvert de livre et de CDs. Au centre de la pièce un imposant sofa recouvert de cuir noir prenait place. Nous nous y installâmes.

**-Alors comment trouves-tu ma famille ?**

**-Charmante.**

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Tout le monde ne m'a pas accepté.**

**-Si tu parles de Rosalie, je t'ai déjà expliqué.**

**-Elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur.**

**-C'est exact mais la vraie raison c'est qu'elle est jalouse.**

**-Jalouse ?**

**-Elle t'envie.**

**-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.**

**-Tu es humaine et Rosalie t'envie pour ça. Elle n'accepte pas qui elle est.**

**-Elle est jalouse parce que je suis humaine !**

**-Oui.**

C'est la chose la plus stupide qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre !

On ne peut pas m'envier, c'est impossible. On ne souhaite pas devenir un hybride.

**-C'est ridicule.**

**-Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.**

**-Et les autres ?**

**-Emmett attend de voir, mais il n'a rien contre toi. Pour l'instant il essaye de calmer Rose. Jasper t'apprécie. Il restera tout de même sur ses gardes. Même si ton sang semble moins le tenter.**

**-Alice ?**

**-Elle est folle de joie. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée ils sont ravie et heureux pour moi. Esmée craignait que je reste seul pendant encore un bon bout de temps.**

Cela me rappelle mon oncle.

**-Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Tu aurais pu être borgne ou avoir trois jambes, ça ne changerait rien pour elle.**

Et elle changerait d'avis pour un demi-vampire !

Je voulais continuer à lui poser des questions mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**-Entre,** lança Edward.

C'était Alice, suivie de Jasper.

Cette dernière annonça :

**-Il va y avoir un orage ce soir. Emmett veut faire une partie de baseball. Vous voulez venir ?**

Edward m'interrogea du regard.

**-Pourquoi pas, ça peut être intéressant !**

**-Alors on vient,** déclara Edward.

**-Parfait on se retrouve dans la prairie.**

Il était au alentour de 19 heures lorsque je me garais devant la maison. Eh oui. J'ai eu le privilège de conduire la Volvo d'Edward. Il avait été impressionné par ma conduite assurée et sûre. Il faut dire que mon oncle possède quelques petits bijoux que je n'hésite pas à emprunter...

Edward avait prévu de venir me chercher dans environ une heure et demie. Il m'avait chargée d'avertir mes hôtes que je sortais avec lui. Et que ce soir j'allais regarder un match de baseball joué par sa famille. Après un dernier baiser je rentrais.

J'avais décidé de leur parler de mes projets pendant le dîner. Arrivés au dessert je lâchais ma bombe :

**-Je sors avec Edward Cullen ce soir.**

Jacques et Georgianna se regardèrent. C'est cette dernière qui parla en premier.

**-Tu veux dire que tu sors ce soir avec lui... en toute amitié ou alors il y a plus ?**

**-Je sors avec Edward. Et ce soir je vais le regarder jouer au baseball avec sa famille.**

**-Tu connais les Cullen ?** demanda Jacques.

**-Edward m'a présenté à eux aujourd'hui.**

**-Ton oncle est au courant pour lui ?** interrogea Georgianna.

**-Oui.**

Il est même très très content !

**-Eh bien si ton oncle est au courant, nous n'avons rien à dire,** continua Jacques.

**-Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?** S'informa Georgianna.

On sonna à la porte à ce moment là.

**-Je pense que c'est tout de suite,** indiquai-je.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Edward et moi sortîmes de la maison. Je me figeais sur place. Une immense Jeep était garée dans l'allée.

**-Eh bien !**

**-Je l'ai empruntée à Emmett.**

**-Elle lui correspond bien.**

**-On y va ?**

**-C'est parti !**

Nous roulâmes une bonne quinzaine de minutes à travers des chemins sinueux dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et m'invita à descendre.

**-On va continuer à pied ce n'est plus très loin.**

**-Très bien.**

Alors que nous marchions, je sentis quelque chose de froid effleurer ma main. C'était Edward qui entrelaçait nos doigts.

**-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ces gestes qui en passant sont tous nouveaux pour moi.**

**-C'est nouveau pour moi aussi.**

**-Tu m'as demandé si j'avais eu quelqu'un avant toi. Mais toi tu as connu d'autres femmes ?**

**-Pas vraiment...**

Houla ! C'est quoi cette réponse !

**-Tu veux dire quoi par « pas vraiment ».**

**-J'ai flirté avec Tanya, un vampire. Enfin c'est plutôt elle qui a flirté avec moi. C'était il y a une bonne vingtaine d'année. Tu n'étais même pas née.**

Raté j'étais déjà là depuis trente-sept ans.

**-C'est qui Tanya ?** Demandai-je l'air de rien. Enfin essayais.

**-Tu es jalouse ?**

**-Réponds à ma question.**

**-Elle fait parti du clan des Denali. Ils sont végétariens comme nous et habitent l'Alaska. On va parfois leur rendre visite. Sinon tu es vraiment jalouse ?**

**-Un peu... Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu as presque cent-dix ans et que tu as eu une vie avant moi...**

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Enfin nous débouchâmes dans une immense prairie.

J'aperçus la famille d'Edward.

Carlisle traçait les limites, Jasper et Emmett se lançaient la balle et les filles discutaient un peu plus loin.

Quand nous arrivâmes à leur niveau, Edward me laissa pour aller rejoindre les garçons. Alice et Rosalie partirent elles aussi. Esmée resta avec moi et c'est à vitesse humaine que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain.

**-Je vais rester avec toi pendant le match. Comme ça je verrais s'ils trichent.**

Le match commença. Dans la première manche Edward, Alice et Carlisle étaient opposés à Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett.

Comme je m'y attendais dès que la balle entrait en contact avec la batte, un bruit assourdissant retentissait.

Je jouais souvent au baseball avec mon oncle et les autres. On adorait ce sport.

La première manche fut gagnée par l'équipe d'Edward. Je n'étais pas peu fière. Cependant je ne la manifestais que très peu.

Lors de la deuxième manche ce fut Alice, Jasper et Emmett contre Carlisle, Rosalie et Edward. Cela faisait quelques minutes que la partie avait commencée, quand je me tendis brusquement. Nous n'étions plus seuls... Je sentis la présence de vampires étrangers. Leur odeur à la fois suave et sucrée me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perçu la présence d'autres vampires. Tous les Cullen s'étaient rassemblés autour de moi.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Esmée.

**-Des nomades approchent,** répondit Edward. **Et ce ne sont pas des végétariens.**

**-Ils seront là dans moins de trente secondes,** ajouta Alice.

Carlisle pris les choses en main :

**-Tout le monde se poste autour de Bella. Et quoi qu'ils arrivent on là protège,** Edward prit place à côté de moi et me prit la main :

**-Tout va bien se passer. C'est simplement un imprévu.**

Oui bah moi, l'imprévu il m'inquiète. Si c'est qui je pense je suis vraiment, mais vraiment très mal barrée.

Tous les Cullen ainsi que moi-même nous nous tournâmes dans la direction où allaient surgir les vampires.

Comme Alice l'avait prédit, les nomades arrivèrent. Ils étaient trois : une femme aux cheveux roux, un homme à la peau olive et lui. Lui que je n'avais pas revu depuis vingt trois ans...

Et les commentaires alors ? Lol


	29. Passé

Passé

Point de vue de Bella

Évidemment, il n'avait pas changé. Peau blafarde, cheveux blonds et longs noués en queue de cheval, yeux rouges et habits dépareillés.

Oui il n'avait pas changé.

À l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, je n'avais que trente-quatre ans. Je n'avais pas encore toute l'expérience et la maîtrise de moi-même que j'ai aujourd'hui.

J'étais naïve, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

C'était en mille neuf cent quatre vingt sept, je travaillais déjà pour les Volturis avec Kelsi et Damien. Nous avions été envoyés en mission dans le Minnesota. Nous devions appréhender et tuer une femme vampire nommée Prisma. Elle était soupçonnée de vouloir créer une armée de nouveau-né.

Nous avions terminé nôtre travail : Kelsi finissait de brûler les corps démembrés des vampires qui n'avaient pas voulu coopérer. Quant à Damien il ramenait les humains que je venais juste de retransformé. J'étais seule, je pensais au rapport que je ferais aux Volturis lors de nôtre retour en Italie. C'est à ce moment qu'il est apparu, il chassait et avait senti l'odeur de mon sang – enfin sur le moment c'est ce que je croyais. Quand il m'a attaqué, je me suis bien sûr défendu. Nous nous sommes battus et je l'ai vaincu. J'aurais dû le tuer surtout après qu'il m'est avoué ceci : « Je sais qui tu es, mais toi, sais-tu qui je suis ? Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai attaquée ? Tu as tué Prisma. C'était l'amour de ma vie, ma moitié et tu l'as exterminée. »

J'aurais dû le tuer. Mais je vous l'ai dit je ne peux pas tuer de sang froid, je ne veux pas. Je possède un poignard, je l'emmène toujours en mission. Quand je n'ai pas le choix et que je dois détruire un vampire, je m'entaille le cou. Ainsi la créature se jette sur moi et me mord. Quand cette dernière avale mon venin, elle brûle de l'intérieur. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Prisma.

J'aurais dû le tuer. Je ne l'ai pas fait je l'ai laissé filer. J'ai pris le risque qu'il revienne pour achever ce qu'il avait entrepris : se venger...

Quand les nomades arrivèrent à nôtre hauteur je fis une chose complètement stupide. J'enveloppais mon ennemi de mon bouclier mental. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'Edward évite de lire dans ses pensées et qu'il apprenne qu'il me connaissait. Quand Edward se rendit compte de se que j'avais fait, il fronça les sourcils, l'air confus.

Carlisle et les vampires discutèrent, mais je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. J'étais trop occupée à observer ses réactions.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il m'avait reconnu et qu'il avait compris que les Cullen n'étaient pas au courant.

Quelques minutes après la discussion entres les nomades et le père d'Edward. Il attaqua. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas riposter. Tous les Cullen se postèrent autour de moi pour me protéger. Il sourit. Subitement lui et ses compagnons partirent. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il n'avait pas insisté car il savait qu'à trois contre huit c'était perdu d'avance. Mais dès que je serais seule, il m'attaquerait.

Quand ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt, je récupérai mon bouclier. Ses pensées étaient de nouveau accessibles à Edward.

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa famille :

**-Nous devons protéger Bella. Ce vampire a l'intention de la tuer. C'est un traqueur, il va la poursuivre.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Edward me jeta sur son dos et toute la famille courut vers les voitures. Il m'installa dans la jeep. Alice et Emmett s'assirent à l'arrière.

C'était la première fois que je ne contrôlais rien. Je n'avais même pas mon mot à dire. Finalement voulant savoir ce que prévoyait Edward. Je demandais :

**-On pourrait m'informer de ce qui se passe !** C'est Alice qui répondit :

**-Le vampire blond est un traqueur. Il a senti ton sang et maintenant il veut le goûter.**

Ce n'est pas mon sang qui veut c'est ma mort.

**-D'accord et vous comptez faire quoi de moi ?**

**-On t'emmène loin d'ici. Dans le sud.**

Quoi !

**-C'est hors de question !**

**-Bella il veut te tuer,** répliqua Edward agacé.

**-Et Jacques et Georgianna !** Déclarai-je.** Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser à la merci de ce vampire sadique.**

**-Il ne leur fera rien.**

Oh alors là je le connais il veut se venger et il fera se qu'il faut pour me détruire.

**-Tu n'en sais rien.**

**-Bella ! Le plan c'est que je t'emmène loin d'ici et que les autres attirent le traqueur dans le sens opposé pour le détruire.**

**-C'est n'importe quoi ! Vu comment tu m'as défendu dans la prairie il a sûrement compris que nous étions liés tous les deux. Il va se douter que c'est toi qui va m'emmener, pour me protéger !**

**-Elle n'a pas tort,** intervint Emmett.

**-Tu as un autre plan ! Alors !**

**-Je téléphone à la maison et j'annonce que mon oncle est venu me chercher en urgence. Il faut s'arranger pour que le vampire entende ce que je dise. Ensuite je pars avec Alice et Jasper à Phoenix, pendant que toi et les autres vous partez dans le nord, en vous organisant pour que le vampire croit que je suis avec vous.**

**-C'est quelle est intelligente la petite humaine !** Ricana Emmett.

**-Cela se tient,** répondit Alice. **Edward ?**

**-Je n'aime pas ça.**

**-C'est la meilleure solution,** répétai-je.

Bien sûr je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser les Cullen s'occuper de lui. Je le contacterai une fois arrivée à Phoenix, ensuite je ferais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a vingt trois ans : le détruire. Oui je tuerais James !


	30. Subterfuge

Subterfuge

Point de vue de Bella

Toutes les voitures se garèrent dans le garage des Cullen. Une fois sortis de la Jeep je leur exposais mon plan. Tous trouvèrent que c'était une bonne idée. Esmée ajouta qu'elle pouvait rester aux alentours de la maison de Jacques et de Georgianna pour les protéger en cas de besoin. Seul Edward n'était pas pour. Il ne voulait pas me laisser. Carlisle essaya de le convaincre :

**-Edward c'est le meilleur moyen. James va penser que Bella est avec toi. En partant avec Alice et Jasper elle sera beaucoup plus protégée.**

**-Je ne suis toujours pas pour.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-J'ai bien compris.**

Même si je savais que les Cullen m'entendraient. Je m'isolais dans le jardin pour téléphoner à Jacques.

**-Bip. Bip. Bip.**

**-Chef hopkins à l'appareil.**

**-Jacques c'est Bella.**

**-Bella ? Il y a un problème ?**

**-Non... En fait si. Je ne reviendrais pas ce soir.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Mon oncle est venu me chercher chez les Cullen. C'est Ava ma grande tante, elle est malade...**

**-J'ai compris tu préfères la voir avant l'inévitable.**

**-C'est ça.**

**-Tu rentres quand ?**

**-Dans quelques jours.**

**-Très bien. Bonne chance et je suis désolé pour ta tante.**

**-Oh tu sais on s'y attendait un peu.**

**-À plus tard.**

**-À plus tard.**

Je raccrochais. J'avais de la chance Jacques était compréhensif. Ouais, c'est surtout que tu sais très bien mentir ! Avant de rentrer j'envoyais un message à Kelsi et à mon oncle pour les prévenir.

Je revenais dans le garage. Les Cullen avaient fini de charger les voitures. Nous étions prêts à partir.

C'était le moment où je devais quitter Edward.

Il s'approcha et me prit dan ses bras.

J'essayais de le rassurer :

**-Tout se passera bien.**

**-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.**

**-Tu es toujours si pessimiste ?**

**-Ta vie est en danger. Alors oui je peux l'être.**

**-Je te le répète ça ira.**

**-Bella...** je tus ses protestations d'un baiser.

Mais ce baiser n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude. Il était empli de doute, de peur, d'appréhension...

Je montais dans la voiture. Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installés à l'avant. Ils avaient pris le véhicule de Carlisle. Celui-ci avait des vitres teintées. Très pratique pour passer inaperçu.

Je baissais ma vitre. Edward s'accouda à ma portière. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois.

**-Je t'aime,** murmura-t-il.

**-Je t'aime.**

La voiture démarra.


	31. voyage de nuit

Voyage de nuit

Point de vue de Bella

J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie. Mais je ne pensais pas en avoir fait de si grosse. Premièrement je n'avais pas tué James. Bon cette erreur était sur le point de se réparer. Mais elle avait failli me coûter mon secret. En ce qui concerne les Cullen je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis. James ne serait pas dupe et il viendrait me rejoindre à Phoenix.

Ma deuxième erreur c'était de n'avoir rien dit au Cullen en ce qui concerne mon statut. Mais celle là elle ne se répara pas tout de suite. Je ne sais pas au juste pourquoi je ne leur dis pas la vérité.

Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, j'ai peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

De leur jugement ? De revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec les Volturis et les autres vampires ? De souffrir ? D'être rejetée ? Est-ce par fierté ? Par orgueil ? Ou est-ce parce qu'être prise pour une humaine est une sensation agréable, reposante ? À toutes ces questions je n'avais aucunes réponses. Mes réflexions me prirent une partie de la nuit. Pour éviter de me faire remarquer je fis semblant de dormir. Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin que je fermais l'œil pour de vrai. J'avais besoins de force pour battre James.

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. En regardant par la vitre je reconnus l'entrée de Phoenix. Nous avions fait un voyage de trois jours en une seule nuit. Nous roulâmes encore quelques kilomètres et nous nous arrêtâmes devant un hôtel. Je partis réserver une chambre, pendant qu'Alice et Jasper garaient la voiture. Question moyen je n'avais pas trop de problèmes je pris donc une suite. Il y aurait assez de place pour nous trois comme cela.

La journée s'égraina lentement... Trop lentement. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans le salon attenant à la chambre, à faire les cent pas. Quant à Alice et Jasper ils étaient assis sur le sofa, se murmurant des mots doux et tout le toutim. Bien sûr ils pensaient que je ne les entendais pas. C'est dans ce genre de moment là que l'absence d'Edward se faisait sentir. Il me manquait. Cela ne faisait qu'un peu moins de deux semaines que nous sortions ensemble et je commençais déjà à devenir dépendante de lui. Ce n'était pas sain. Devenir trop dépendante pouvait me faire souffrir par la suite. La crainte d'être rejetée par Edward était toujours présente dans mon esprit. Mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard. Je devais me concentrer pour affronter James.

**Je sais c très très court. Mais se n'est qu'un chapitre intermédiaire, le prochain sera plus long.**


	32. Fuite

Fuite

Point de vue de Bella

Alice décrocha à la seconde où la sonnerie retentit.

**-Alors ?** interrogea-t-elle.

**-James n'a pas marché dans nôtre plan. Pour plus de sécurité je viens chercher Bella et nous partons tous les deux sur l'île de Vancouver.**

**-Tu penses que c'est plus prudent ?**

**-Pour l'instant c'est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire.**

**On se retrouve à l'aéroport.**

**-OK.**

**-Tu peux me passer Bella s'il te plaît ?**

Histoire de faire croire que je n'avais rien entendu. Je demandais :

**-C'est Edward ?**

Elle me répondit en me tendant son portable.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Il y a un changement de plan. Alice t'expliquera. On se retrouve à l'aéroport ensuite on part tous les deux.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime,** il coupa la communication.

Son plan aurait pu fonctionner. Il aurait pu. Seulement il manquait une chose essentielle : Moi.

Car je n'avais pas l'intention de me rendre à l'aéroport.

Edward devait arriver en fin d'après midi et nous devions repartir quelques heures plus tard. J'avais donc une nuit entière et une journée pour me reposer.

Mais avant je devais me procurer un couteau.

L'occasion se présenta le soir au restaurant de l'hôtel. Jasper était parti chasser et j'avais laissé Alice dans une des boutiques du rez-de-chaussée. Pendant mon dîner je repérais une table qui n'avait pas encore était débarrassée. Je finis en quatrième vitesse mon dessert. Le repas était compris dans le prix de la chambre je pus sortir sans problème.

J'avais de la chance, la table que j'avais en ligne de mire était située près de la sortie. Ni vu, ni connu je pris le couteau, l'essuyais avec une serviette en papier et le cachais sous la manche de mon bras droit en moins d'une seconde. Pas vu pas pris.

Je partis rejoindre Alice à la boutique.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt. Une fois douchée et habillée, j'arrachais discrètement un bout du drap de mon lit, avec la bandelette de tissu j'attachais le couteau récupéré la veille à mon mollet droit. Je vérifiais plusieurs fois : il n'était pas détectable. Dans ma chaussette je cachais mon briquet que j'avais acheté la veille. J'avais menti à Alice en disant que je fumais.

Il était dix-neuf heure trente et l'avion d'Edward atterrissait dans cinq minutes. Il était temps pour moi de fuir. Je partis aux toilettes, escortée par Jasper. Ces dernières comportait deux sorties et ça il ne le savait pas. Une fois sortie de l'aéroport je courus. Je savais exactement ou me rendre : mon ancienne salle de danse. Elle était grande dans un endroit isolé et en plus elle était désaffectée. De toute façon où que je sois James me retrouverait. Pour aller plus vite, je sautais au-dessus des toits, j'étais tellement rapide que personne ne pouvait me voir. Après quinze minutes de course intensive j'arrivais à destination. J'entrais dans la vieille bâtisse. Elle était comme dans mon souvenir bien qu'un peu plus délabrée.

La salle principale était la plus atteinte, le sol était caché sous une épaisse couche de poussière, les glaces recouvrant tout un pan de mur étaient soit cassées soit couverte de graffitis, les vitres pour la plupart réduites en miettes laisser entrer oiseaux et chauves-souris. Je sortis le briquet de ma chaussure et le plaçais dans la poche droite de mon jean, puis je détachais le couteau de mon mollet et le nouai au niveau de mon avant bras gauche de façon à ce que je puisse le sortir sans difficulté.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée crisser. Je me retournais. James était là, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'approcha, je fis de même. Nous commençâmes à tourner autour de la pièce.

**-On ne s'est pas vu depuis combien de temps ? Une vingtaine d'année ?** demanda-t-il.

**-C'est un peu près ça,** répondis-je.

**-Déjà à l'époque tu étais une créature magnifique. Dommage que tu sois une tueuse de vampire, nous aurions pu avoir un avenir ensemble.**

**-Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne fais pas dans le vampirisme.**

**-Pourtant ton petit ami est un vampire.**

**-Oui mais lui il ne tue pas les humains.**

**-C'est sûr, ça fait une grande différence.**

**-Bon si tu veux bien on va arrêter les formules de politesse et aller directement au sujet qui nous occupent.**

**-Comme tu veux. Ce soir tu vas mourir.**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça. **

**-Tu as tué Prisma et tu vas payer. **Répéta-t-il.

**-Je savais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on ait un avenir ensemble. **Ironisai-je.

**-Tu l'as tué. Tu n'avais pas le droit. **

**-Ta compagne avait prévu de créer une armée de nouveau-né. J'ai été obligé de la détruire.**

**-C'est trop tard maintenant. Elle est morte et tu vas payer.**

Il s'accroupit, prêt à l'attaque.

**C'est bientôt la fin de la première partie. J'espère pouvoir la finir avant la fin de l'année prochaine. Passez de bonne fêtes de fin d'année ! **


	33. corps à corps

Corps à corps

Point de vue de Bella

Je dus faire un salto avant pour l'éviter. James était plus fort et plus rapide que moi, mais j'avais l'habitude. Il repartit à la charge, je l'envoyais valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, il se releva et fonça sur moi pour la troisième fois, je le repoussais grâce à mon champ de force.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, plusieurs fois je mis James à terre, plusieurs fois se fut moi qui fus projetée dans le décor. Je multipliais salto, saut et utilisation du champ de force. L'attaque n'était pas ma priorité. Mon but était d'attendre le moment propice pour dégainer mon couteau et faire couler mon sang. Et ce moment devenait de plus en plus urgent à trouver. Le fait de ne pas avoir était chassé ces dernière semaines y était pour quelque chose.

Je manquais de sang et la fatigue ne tarda pas à me submerger. Mes coups devenaient moins précis et surtout moins puissant, je commençais à transpirer, mon souffle s'accéléra. Mes forces déclinaient peu à peu. Pour échapper une énième fois à James je sautais, mais mon saut ne fut pas assez rapide. James m'agrippa et me propulsa vers le bas. Quand mon corps rencontra le sol je sentis les lames du parquet se briser sur plusieurs mètres.

Je me relevais difficilement. Mon côté humain prenait le dessus sur mon côté vampire. Cela faisait parti des imprévus auxquels je détestais faire face. Ne pas pouvoir me battre correctement n'était pas chose courante chez moi.

James ne m'attaqua pas tout de suite, il me regardait le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était le moment que j'attendais. Je sortis le couteau de sous ma manche et fis glisser la lame sur mon avant bras. Je sentis un filet de sang chaud couler, l'odeur de mon propre sang emplit mes narines. James s'était mis lui aussi à humer ma fragrance. Il approcha tout doucement, tel un prédateur se délectant de son futur festin. Puis sans crier gare il me sauta dessus.

La seule chose que je sentis se fut les canines de James qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair de mon avant bras. Seulement quelques secondes après avoir commencé à sucer mon sang, James se détacha de moi en hurlant. Il avait avalé mon venin, la substance se diffusa dans son organisme en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Son corps commença à se fissurer, d'abord sa tête, son torse, ses bras puis tout le bas de son corps. Dans un dernier cri de douleur James s'effondra sur le sol. De son enveloppe charnel il ne restait que des cendres.

C'était fini.

J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça à songer à l'énième meurtre que je venais de commettre. Mais les Cullen repéreraient vite mon odeur et viendraient me rejoindre ici. Je devais comme toujours effacer les preuves de ma responsabilité.

Avec le briquet acheté la veille j'entrepris de mettre le feu à la battisse, lorsque ce dernier commença à prendre je jetais les cendres dedans, puis je sortis rapidement. Les restes de James que j'avais balancés dans le brasier commençaient à produire une fumée lourde, épaisse, suffocante, d'une teinte foncée avec des reflets pourpres. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait été doucereuse et étouffante. Grâce à cet effluve les Cullen comprendraient que James n'était plus. L'incendie atteignit les fondations, le bâtiment ne tarda pas à s'écrouler. Mon passé disparaissait dans les flammes...

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Bonne lecture ! et Bonne année !**


	34. Ultime mensonge

Ultime mensonge

**« La vérité attend. Seul le mensonge est pressé. »**

**Alexandru Vlahuta Extrait des pensées**

**« Un mensonge souvent n'est qu'une vérité qui se trompe de date. »**

**Étienne Rey Extrait d'Éloge du mensonge**

Point de vue de Bella

Je devais à tout prix cicatriser ma blessure, malgré le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Je me concentrais et m'employée à accélérer la guérison. Après un certain nombre de secondes, la plaie se referma, laissant une cicatrise en forme de demi-lune. Heureusement pour moi je n'avais aucune trace de sang sur mes vêtements. Toute l'hémoglobine que j'avais perdue s'était répandue sur le parquet de la salle de danse.

J'entendis crier derrière moi :

**-Bella !**

Edward me souleva dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

**-Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?** Avant même de m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre, il plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Nous restâmes ainsi un bout de temps à nous embrasser. Ce fut Emmett qui mit un terme à nos retrouvailles.

**-Bella ce n'est pas qu'on n'est pas content que tu sois en vie. En fait on est même ravi que tu le sois, sinon je n'imagine même pas la tête d'Edward... Bref je pense que tout le monde ainsi que moi-même avons le droit de savoir et surtout de comprendre comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir.**

**-Emmett, c'est la plus longue phrase que je t'ai entendu dire !** S'exclama Alice.

Nous nous esclaffâmes tous. Excepté l'intéressé bien sûr. Ce moment de légèreté s'arrêta brutalement (pour moi) par une phrase de Jasper.

**-Emmett a raison, Bella tu nous dois une explication.**

C'était le moment. Le moment de tout dire, de tout avouer – mon passé, mes actions, mon ascendance, mon lien avec James, mon travail pour les Volturi... Tout. Absolument tout. J'aurais dû leur dire, leur expliquer, leur révéler. Pourtant au fond de moi je le savais. Je ne voulais pas leur dire la vérité. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je n'étais pas prête, eux non plus. Un jour ils sauraient mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui. Parfois pour qu'une vérité soit mieux acceptée il est préférable de retarder le moment où elle éclatera au grand jour. Ma relation avec Edward et les Cullen n'était pas assez solide pour qu'ils puissent endurer cette déclaration. De plus j'avais besoin de l'accord de Damien, de Kelsi et des jumeaux. Car mon secret c'était aussi le leurs. C'était, s'est et se sera toujours le nôtre. Alors pour la dernière fois j'allais mentir. Ce mensonge serait l'ultime, le dernier d'une longue lignée. Ce sera celui qui conclura ma période où je fus considérée comme une humaine, ou je fus acceptée par des vampires, où je ne fus pas obligée de tuer pour le compte des Volturi, où je suis tombée amoureuse.

Les Cullen attendaient toujours. Je me lançais :

**-Lorsque j'étais aux toilettes à l'aéroport, je me suis faite assommée. Quand je me suis réveillée je me trouvais ici. Le bâtiment était en flamme et une odeur nauséabonde m'entourait. Vous êtes arrivés quelques minutes plus tard,** c'était simple, clair, concis. L'ignorance est la meilleure méthode pour que l'on vous croit.

Je ne pus en dire et en entendre d'avantage. Le manque de sang, la fatigue, le combat, la morsure que j'ai dû guérir... Toutes ces choses provoquèrent une crise. Je ne pus supporter la douleur dans ma gorge. Je m'évanouis.


	35. Epilogue: Chantage

Épilogue : Chantage

Point de vue de Bella

Le temps était magnifique, ciel bleu, superbe soleil, légère remontée de la température... Tout était fait pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Hors je n'étais pas de bonne humeur. En l'absence d'Edward et de sa famille partit chasser, mon oncle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le bois situé derrière chez Jacques et Georgianna. Le motif de cette entrevue était bien sûr la révélation de mon secret. Eh oui, on n'est toujours pas avancé sur ce point là. Mon oncle allait sans doute me faire un sermon. Voilà la raison de mon mécontentement.

J'étais arrivée sur le lieu de ma convocation.

Henri m'attendait. Je n'eus pas le droit aux formules de politesse comme « bonjour, ça va, tu t'es remise de ton combat, ta blessure a correctement cicatrisé. » Non il ne me fit pas ce plaisir. En fait il entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

**-Tu comptes leur dire quand ?**

**-Quand je jugerais le moment opportun.**

**-Le moment « opportun » comme tu dis c'était il y a deux jours quant ils t'ont retrouvée saine et sauve.**

**-Je n'étais pas prête.**

**-Tu n'es jamais prête quand il s'agit de révéler quelque chose qui te concerne.**

**-Je n'aime pas parler de moi tu le sais très bien.**

**-Tu te rends compte de ton idiotie ! Pour ne pas révéler ta vraie nature à Edward tu n'as pas été chasser pendant presque deux semaines. Lors de ton combat, tu aurais pu mourir, James avait la capacité de te réduire en miettes ! C'est ton venin qui t'a sauvé !**

**-Justement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat,** il m'ignora.

**-Je suis curieux. Qu'as-tu sorti comme excuse au Cullen pour ta survie ? Histoire de rigoler un peu.**

**-J'ai dit que l'on m'avait assommée et que lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais devant la salle de danse.**

**-Et ils t'ont cru ?** me demanda-t-il sceptique.

**-Ils n'avaient pas le choix.**

**-Ouais... N'empêche que tu devras leur dire un jour.**

**-T'inquiète je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre cinquante ans pour leur avouer !**

**-Justement, à ce propos j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait faire un compromis.**

_Un compromis ?_

**-Quel genre de compromis ?**

**-C'est simple tu as jusqu'à ton anniversaire, c'est-à-dire dans à peu près cinq mois pour révéler ta véritable nature. Si tu ne l'as pas fait d'ici là c'est moi qui dis tout.**

_Quoi ?_

**-Ce n'est pas un compromis, c'est du chantage !**

**-Appelles ça comme tu veux. Le résultat est le même.**

**-C'est hors de question !**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facultatif, autrement dit tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Tu n'as pas le droit !**

**-Que tu le veuilles ou non tu ne m'empêcheras pas de tout révéler. Maintenant la question est : La vérité sera-t-elle mieux acceptée si c'est toi qui l'as dit ou si c'est moi ?**

**-Donne-moi plus de temps !** Suppliai-je.

**-Cinq mois c'est déjà beaucoup ! **

**-S'il te plaît...**

**-Bella si je ne te donne pas d'ultimatum tu ne lui diras pas. Et à mon avis plus tôt les Cullen seront au courant mieux se sera.**

**-Et si... si Edward me rejette ? S'il ne m'accepte pas comme je suis ?**

**-Alors c'est que ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il te faut.**

**-C'est tout se que tu avais à me dire ?**

**-Non,** il prit le sac qu'il avait apporté et en sortit trois bouteilles en aluminium.

**-Dans chacun de ces flacons il y a un litre de sang de gibier. Ce sont tes nouvelles doses d'hémoglobines de secours. Si jamais tu ne peux pas chasser, tu les utiliseras. J'ai modifié les flacons pour qu'il conserve le sang plus longtemps. Je t'en enverrais trois tous les mois jusqu'à ton anniversaire. Si ça ne te suffit pas prévient moi.**

Il remit les bouteilles dans le sac et me donna ce dernier.

**-Je présume que tu ne vas pas vouloir me parler pendant un moment, je vais donc me faire discret. Au revoir Bella et prends soin de toi,** il m'embrassa le front et sans attendre de réponses il partit dans un coup de vent.

Je repassais en boucle les menaces de mon oncle. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Tout avouer ou laisser mon oncle s'en charger ? En plus je n'avais que cinq mois ! Cinq mois c'est court bien trop court...

Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûre, les Cullen seront bientôt au courant et les conséquences de cette révélation pourrait bien changer ma vie. Radicalement.

**À suivre...**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ainsi que l'épilogue. Mais l'histoire de Bella n'est pas terminé ! Je commence bientôt la deuxième partie intitulé Un secret des mensonges Partie II (Je sais pas très original) Mais si vous avez quelques chose à me proposer... Elle ne sera pas à la suite de la première histoire mais sera sous la forme d'une seconde histoire. J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre ! Bisous et Bonne année!**


End file.
